


Lunch Break

by Moondance



Series: Lunch Break [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance/pseuds/Moondance
Summary: You are scrambling to get some food during your lunch break when you run into a familiar face at a nearby deli.  After a lost wallet and a shared meal, the lunch date turns into a dinner date.This will probably only have two parts.  It was supposed to be one but I got carried away.The second part will definitely be explicitI don't own Sebastian Stan ...





	1. Chapter 1

Finally.  Lunch time.  Your stomach rumbled as you made your way down to the corner deli that you started to go to nearly every day since you moved into the city six months ago.  It was close, it was good, and it was cheap - three of your favorite things.  Your afternoon meeting had run extra long and you were famished by the time you made the bell ding as you entered the deli.

“Man,” you grumbled to yourself, noticing how long the line was today.  Was there some kind of special going on?  It usually wasn’t this bad.  Then again, you usually didn’t eat this late; maybe it was always like this at 1 pm.  Crap… this was going to eat up all of your break time.  You were too wrapped up in thinking about your schedule that you almost didn’t notice the man in front of you turn around and smile over his shoulder.  Your disappointment in the line must have amused him.

Holy shit.  You knew him.  Well, not actually.  But you knew his face.  What was his name?  You knew it.  It was on the tip of your tongue.  He was that one guy!  The … Snow soldier?  No, that wasn’t it.  Snow captain?  Nope.  You looked up at the ceiling as if it would have the answer.  Obviously, it didn’t.  But maybe your phone did.  He was in that new Avengers movie that came out a few months ago - you knew at least that much.  You looked it up on Google and scrolled down the cast list.  Winter Soldier!

“That’s it!” you said a little too loudly.  The Winter Soldier, whose real name was Sebastian Stan according to Google, turned around again with a quizzical look on his face.  You felt the heat rise in your cheeks.  He wasn’t the only one who took notice of your sudden outburst.  “Sorry,” you said with a wince, averting the gaze of everyone who turned at your exclamation.

“No big.”  He shrugged, smiling at you once more … Man, that was a nice smile.  Kind and disarming.  And pretty sexy, if you were being honest with yourself.  There was that heat again; this time it was starting in your toes.  You looked down as if a stern gaze would make it stop and when you looked back up, his smile was gone.  His back was to you once more, looking down at his phone.

What was he doing here?  You wondered.  You’d seen your fair share of celebrities since you moved from Idaho, but not usually in this part of the city and not usually midday on a Wednesday.  Curious, you thought to yourself.  Except it wasn’t to yourself.

“What’s curious?” Sebastian inquired, turning to you again.

“Huh?”

“You said curious,” he said with a chuckle.  “And now …” There was that smile again … “Well, I guess I’m curious about what’s curious.”

“Oh.”  Think.  Think.  Don’t say something stupid.  But say something, you idiot!  Too much time has passed now; you’re definitely looking like an idiot.  “Just … something on my phone.”  That’s the best you could come up with?  Pitiful.  

“Ah.”  He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Is it always this crowded in here?” He gestured to the line that was growing behind you.

“I usually come in earlier, so I don’t really know.”  You had forgotten how hungry you were until your stomach reminded you again.  You prayed it was only audible to you.

“A friend recommended their Italian sandwich, but I’m not sure it’s worth the wait …” 

“It is” you assured him. 

“Oh, yeah?”  His smile widened and yours did so in return.

“Definitely.  Top notch,” you replied.  He took a step toward you and you couldn’t help but take in the smell of his cologne; he smelled fantastic.

“I’m going to hold you to that, then,” he said in almost a whisper, winking at you.   Your breath caught in your throat and you were sure that he heard it because of the way he smiled at you - he was obviously very aware of how charming he was.

“Mm-hmm,” was all you managed to get out.

“Eh-hem.”  Both you and Sebastian turned to look behind you.  A tall and lanky man in a sweater vest with pursed lips motioned to you both.  “The line is moving.”

“Oh.  Right,” Sebastian said with a chuckle.  “Sorry, man.” 

Sebastian moved forward and you followed, making sure to keep a good distance.  Your stomach was getting louder now and it that spelled certain embarrassment.  Sebastian obviously didn’t get the memo, leaning back and saying under his breath, “Someone’s got his underoos in a twist.”  You can’t help but giggle.

“Yeah.  I’m not sure how he’s going to get his food in there with his lips pursed so tight.”  Sebastian full on guffawed at your observation and this time it was him that people were looking at.  To be fair, though, people were already looking at him.  He wasn’t exactly incognito.  He was wearing dark jeans and a pale blue V-neck that was almost the same color as his eyes.  Yes, you had noticed them.  How could you not?  They were quite … eye-catching.  He wore a baseball hat and had sunglasses hooked on the V of his shirt.  Maybe the sunglasses helped, but inside he was easy to spot.  He had stubble, too.  You were pretty sure he had that in the Avengers movie.  But his hair was much shorter, or at least it looked like it was under the cap.

“So, do you come here often?”  Sebastian asked, inching up as another person completed their order.  “Wow … that sounded like a line.”  He adjusted his hat by the bill.

“Did it?” you asked with a chuckle.  He just shrugged.  Was it a line?  Was it not?  The shrug was not helpful.  You brushed it off; or tried to.  “Yeah.  My office is right around the corner and the food is good and pretty cheap.  Although, my waistline is not a big fan of the aforementioned Italian sandwich.”

“Your waistline?  It doesn’t have any right to complain from where I’m standing.”  Your eyes squint at him.  “I mean, it looks great.  Good.  I mean… you look nice.”  He shakes his head.  “Wow, Seb…”

“Seb?” you asked, trying to ignore that heat that’s definitely up passed your knees now.

“Oh.  Yeah, that’s me.”  He held his hand out.  “I’m Sebastian.”

“Y/N,” you replied, shaking his hand.  It was surprisingly soft.

“Y/N,” he repeated.  You liked the way it sounded when it came from his lips.  They were very nice lips, too.  Full and pouty and-

“Eh-hem!”  Sweater vest man was back but this time you were grateful to him for pulling him out of your little world.  Not only was there a big space between Sebastian and the person in front of him, but you were still holding hands.  

“Sorry,” you mumbled, dropping your hand from his.

“Are you?” he smirked.

“NEXT!” Georgie, the owner’s son and heir-apparent to Sal’s Delicatessen shouted out.  He was a sweet guy - he always gave you extra cheese on your salad. 

“That’s you,” you nodded.

“You go ahead,” Sebastian replied, motioning for you to go ahead of him.

“Oh, no.  You got here first.  Plus, I’m not sure what I want yet.  Some guy has been distracting me from looking at the menu.”  In truth, you always got the same thing, but the adorable look on his face when he pointed to himself and mouthed ‘me?’ was worth the little white lie.  You nodded at him.

“But don’t you come here all the time?”

“Yeah, but variety is the spice of life,” you said, smiling widely.

“That’s tru-”

“If one of you doesn’t go, I’m going to jump ahead.” Sweater vest had turned red in the face.  You believed him.

“Alright, man.  Calm down,” Sebastian replied.  He turned away from you and ordered his food.

“That’ll be 10.50,” Georgie said.  Your eyes followed Sebastian’s hand as it went to his back pocket, patting for his wallet.  You bit your lip and wondered how you hadn’t noticed how amazing his ass was before that moment.  You’d been standing behind the man for at least 15 minutes and hadn’t noticed those firm cheeks what were snuggly wrapped in denim.

“Shit,” Sebastian murmured, feeling in his pockets.  “I must have left my wallet back at the theater.”

“No money, no sandwich,” Georgie said with a furrowed brow.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  Sweater vest really needed to take a chill pill.

“I’ve got you,” you chimed in, stepping up to the counter.  “Add on a chicken caesar Georgie?”  Georgie’s brow unfurrowed and he smiled at you, nodding.

“What?  No, I can’t let you.”  Sebastian put his hand over yours as you reached out to hand Georgie your card.

“Sure you can.”  You looked into his eyes and saw the sheepish uncertainty; it was endearing as all get out.  “It’s the least I can do after talking up that sandwich.”

“But-” he started.

“Really, it’s nothing.”  Georgie took your card and swiped it, handing it back to you.  “See? Already done.”

“Well, thanks.”  Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “That’s really kind.”

“Just pay it forward,” you replied with a smile.  He nodded.

Despite the long line, your food came fast.  Thank god for that, you thought, since you only had 15 minutes until you had to be back up for a meeting. 

“So, you know you have to stick around and eat with me.”

“Oh?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, yeah.  We made a deal.  If this sandwich sucks, I’m holding you accountable.”

“Right.  And how do you plan on doing that?”  you asked, finding a recently vacated high-top in the corner of the deli that looked out on the busy street.  Sebastian pulled your chair out for you and your heart skipped a beat.  This dude could go from charming to intoxicatingly sexy to sweet as hell in no time at all - that was a dangerous talent.

“Well, I figure if it sucks then you have to let me show you what good food is by letting me take you to dinner.”  You nearly choked on your water and Sebastian laughed, although you could tell he felt bad doing so.  “You okay?”

“What?  Oh, yeah.  Fine.”  You cleared your throat.  “Just down the wrong pipe is all.”  Bullshit.  “So … what happens if you like the sandwich?”  Sebastian leaned across the small table, getting close enough for you to breathe him in again.  You looked up into his eyes and nibbled on your bottom lip nervously.  Sebastian took notice, his eyes falling to your lips before moving back up.

“I’m really hoping I don’t,” he said.  Sitting back up, he took a bite.  You held your breath as he chewed.  “Hmm,” he said, swallowing.  “Well, that’s an awful sandwich.”

“Liar,” you laughed, pushing at his shoulder.  It was rock hard.  Right, you remembered.  Avenger.

“No.”  He made a grossed out face.  “Honestly.  It’s nasty.  Paul is an idiot.”

“Uh huh …”  You took a bite of your focaccia bread.  “Sure.”

“Am I that bad of an actor?” Sebastian said, leaning on the table.  You shrugged.

“I’ve seen better.”   Sebastian’s jaw dropped.  “Kidding.”

“Phew.”  Sebastian fiddled with his hat again.  “I thought I was going to have to change professions.”

“That would be a pity,” you said simply.  Sebastian just smiled at you.  “You know, you can eat the sandwich.  I’ll still go out to dinner with you.”

“Yeah?” His eyes lit up.

“Sure.  I mean, you owe me - I bought you lunch.”  

“Right.”  He nodded, clearing his throat.

“Kidding,” you assured him, putting you hand over his for a moment.

“Maybe you should be an actress,” he replied, taking another bite of his sandwich which he obviously thoroughly enjoyed.

“Who says I’m not?” you said.  He looked at you quizzically.  “I’m not.”

“Oh.  Good.”  He heaved a sigh of relief.

“Good?”

“Yeah.  Actresses can be … I just want to date someone normal, I guess.”

“I’m far from normal.”  You chuckled for a moment and then it caught in your throat.  Did he say date?  

“Well, you’re definitely intriguing.”  That word had never been used to describe you before.  You liked it.  

“Shit, what time is it?” You looked down at your phone.  You had five minutes to be upstairs for your meeting.  “I have to go!”  You started to gather up your stuff in a frantic rush.

“Oh.  Well, can I get your number?”  You stopped to look at Sebastian and his eyes seemed to sparkle with hope.  How could you refuse those eyes?  You were never going to, anyway.

“Definitely.”  Sebastian handed you his phone and you punched in your digits.

“I’ll text you,” he said as you headed out the door.  You wondered if he actually would.

 

 

As you made your way down the hall after your meeting, your phone dinged.  You couldn’t help but smile when you saw the unfamiliar number.

‘Did you make it back in time?’

‘Just barely,’ you replied.  ‘I definitely worked off that focaccia bread running back here.’

‘In those heels?’  He noticed your heels?  What else had he noticed?

‘Just call me Wonder Woman.’

‘Black Widow suits you better ;)’  You smiled to yourself.  ‘So … Dinner tonight?’

‘Tonight?’  That was soon.  But to be honest, you couldn’t stop thinking about him.  Tonight would be great.

‘Yeah.  I kinda can’t stop thinking about you.  Plus, there’s this new Moroccan restaurant down the street from my hotel that I’ve been eyeing up since I got into town.  I’ve just been waiting to have some company.  So ... ‘

‘Tonight would be great.  I get off at 6.  So, maybe we can meet there around 7:30?’  
‘Great.  I’ll text you the address.’

 

What does one wear on a date with an Avenger?  You stared at your closet.  It was a warm summer night, so it had to be cool.  You had no idea how fancy this restaurant was, so you thought you should play it safe with a dress.  

“Nope.  Definitely not.  ABSOLUTELY not,” you said to yourself, going through your dresses.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Tina, your roommate, peeked her head around the corner.  “Got a hot date or something?”

“You could say that …”

“No way.  Really?”  You nodded.  “You actually have a date?”  She walked in.  “Who is he?”

“His name is Sebastian.  We met at the deli.”

“Sebastian,” Tina purred.  “That’s a sexy name.”  Tina was, as you had discovered in the half-year you’d lived with her, a very open person about her sexuality.  There was seldom a night when she went to bed alone.  You didn’t judge her for it at all - she was young and having fun.  And she was gorgeous.  But that wasn’t your style.  Actually, you had never had a one-night stand.  It just wasn’t in your make-up.  You’d tried once or twice, but could never go through with it.  You needed a connection; not just sex.  What if Sebastian just wanted sex, though?  He was definitely the sexiest man you’d ever gone out with.  And you did feel a connection with him earlier that day - it was hard to deny it.  But, if he wanted to … would you?  Could you?  You were really leaning towards yes, and that made you nervous as all hell.

“You okay?” Tina grabbed a dress.  “Here.  You look amazing in this one.”  She pushed your blue wrap dress up against your body.  It was sleeveless and had a skirt that would twirl when you spun.  And it hugged you in all the right places.  “It shows off the twins and that great ass of yours.”

“Tina!” you exclaimed.

“What?  I call ‘em like I see ‘em.  And it’s hard not to notice yours.”

“Thank you?” you replied as she walked away.  She didn’t turn around, just twiddled her fingers in a wave.

“Have fun tonight.”

You swallowed hard, attempting to bury your nerves as you continued to get ready.  You curled your hair and pinned one side back, giving you a Veronica Lake-type ‘do.  You put on a little mascara and blush - not too much.  You weren’t much of a make-up gal.  You loved watching tutorials on YouTube, though, and you really didn’t know why.  

Your Lyft arrived precisely on time and you got to the restaurant with five minutes to spare.  Sebastian was already waiting when you pulled up - you’d notice that backside anywhere now.  The jeans had been replaced with blue slacks that somehow made his ass look even better.  He wore a white button down without a tie or jacket.  It was too hot out for that nonsense.  Anyway, you didn’t mind because that gave you more opportunity to see his bulging muscles.  The man was fit - that was certain.  His hair was no longer covered by a hat, which you were grateful for because he had great hair.  It looked just long enough to pull on in a moment of … Snap out of it, you told yourself; it was too early in the night for those thoughts.

You cleared your throat as you approached him.  He turned, his eyes and his smile widening as he took in the sight of you.

“Wow,” he breathed, rubbing the stubble on his chin.  “Y/N, you look … Wow.”

“Yeah?” you looked down, nervously fiddling with your purse.  “My roommate picked it out.”

“I’m going to have to write her a thank you letter,” Sebastian replied, stepping closer and taking your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips.  You bit your lip to stifle what you were sure would be a moan if it escaped your lips; no man had ever kissed your hand before.  His eyes fluttered as his lips gently pressed into the back of your hand and you noticed how long his eyelashes were; they were gorgeous.

“Thank you.  I mean, I’ll thank her.  For you.  I mean … “ Shut up!  Your mouth was going to fast for your brain to catch up and make anything coherent come out of it, but Sebastian didn’t seem to mind.  In fact, he seemed tickled by it.  He brought your hand down to your side but didn’t let go.

“Ready to go in?”  You nodded, hoping the silent answer would keep you from making an ass out of yourself.  But you couldn’t be silent all night and you knew it.

“You look really nice, too, by the way,” you said as you were seated.

“Thanks.”  He beamed.  You swooned, hoping you weren’t too obvious.  “So, Y/N … “ There he went again, saying your name like that.  It was almost as if he had a slight accent, but you couldn’t be sure.  It was so sensual, though, and your body was starting to react without your permission.  “What do you do?”

“I work for a marketing firm.  I just started a few months ago.  Before that, I worked in a stationary store in the middle of Idaho.”

“Oh?” Sebastian leaned in.  “What brought you here?”

“Well, I just turned 30-”

“No way.”  Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock.  You nodded.  “I was going to guess 27, tops.”

“Yeah, I guess I have a baby face.”  You shrugged.  He just smiled at you.  “Anyway, I felt like I was in a rut.  And I was channel surfing and saw a TV sitcom about a marketing firm on some random channel and I thought … that looks like fun.  Maybe I’ll try that.  So, I did.”

“Wow.  So, you just up and left on a whim?”

“I know.”  You shook your head, pushing your hair back behind your ear.  “It’s crazy-”

“It’s amazing.”  His smile was gone.  He was dead serious.  “To have the guts to just start fresh on the other side of the country?  Doing something new in a strange city all by yourself?  That’s … That’s brave.  That’s incredible.  Honestly, there aren’t many people out there who say ‘enough’ and go for something like that.”

“Oh.”  You were sure your cheeks were bright red.  “Yeah.  I guess I took a leap.”

“And you landed on your feet, too - even more amazing.”  

The waiter came by and asked if you were ready to order.  Neither of you had even glanced down at the menu, so Sebastian asked for a few more minutes.  After you ordered, you got back to talking.  You found out that he was actually born in Romania (that explained the slight accent) and that he was in town looking at a few theater options for the fall.  He loved theater and was looking for a chance to go back and now that he had some free time, albeit a very small amount, he  was taking the opportunity to come back.  Secretly you were hoping that it all panned out because that meant he’d be around more and you were enjoying the night so much that you hoped there might be more.

Other than that, he didn’t talk much about himself.  He seemed to want to know about you and there was something about him that made him so easy to talk to.  The only time you two weren’t talking was when you were eating, and the food was delicious.

“You know … I’ve never been so happy to lose money,” Sebastian said, taking a sip of wine after he finished his last bite of his meal.

“What?” you asked, confused.

“Today when I lost my wallet.  I mean, if I had remembered it, I would have had to come up with another excuse to stick around you.”  You looked down at your plate, smiling sheepishly.  “And I definitely wanted to stick around you.”  He reached for your hand, brushing his thumb over the back of it.  “I still do …”

“I’m glad you lost your wallet.”  The waiter chose that moment to come with the check and his eyes widened.

“Don’t worry - I found it,” Sebastian assured him.  The waiter sighed with relief and left the table.  “That dude almost had a heart attack.”

“Yeah.  It was as if he didn’t think a woman could pay,” you replied, rolling your eyes.

“Well, of course you could.  But, like I said, I owe you.”

“I feel like this is a little bit more pricey than a sub-par Italian sandwich.”

“That sandwich was fucking delicious,” Sebastian said with a shit-eating grin.  You really liked the way he said that word.  It was like he knew exactly how to use it … and probably how to do it, you thought.  You crossed your legs.

“Ha!  I knew you loved it.”

“Again, my acting skills fail me.”  He shook his head at himself.  “I better brush up before I go back to the stage, huh?”

“I’d say it’s a necessity,” you replied, winking at him.  This time you could have sworn it was Sebastian’s cheeks that were turning pink.

Sebastian paid for the meal and, just as he had done earlier that day and when you got to the restaurant, he got up and pulled your chair out for you.

“So… what now?” he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as you walked down the street together.  He walked close, but not too close.  You wished he were closer.

“Well, I do have work tomorrow so … I can’t really stay out too late.”

“Right,” Sebastian nodded.  “But it’s not too late yet, right?  It’s only … “ he looked at his watch, “Holy shit … how long were we in there?”

“A while,” you chuckled.  It hadn’t seemed like long at all, but the sun had set nearly an hour before you got out of the restaurant.  “I could go for a drink, though.”  Sebastian perked up.  “But just one.”

“Right.  Of course.  Just one.  Where?”  You shrugged.  “Well, my hotel is just around the corner … We could go to the bar there?”

Dangerous.  What if the bar was just a pregame to the room for him?  But the way he was looking at you, you couldn’t help yourself.  You really wanted to go with him.  Hell, you really wanted him.  He was so charismatic and funny and sexy.  Every time he smiled at you or said something flirty you had to squeeze your thighs together.  Nobody had that effect on you in a very long time.  Maybe that was why - you hadn’t gotten any in so long - but you knew you were kidding yourself if you thought that was the only reason.  Sebastian was the sexiest man you’d ever talked to; let alone went out on a date with.  And the way he looked at you suggested that he felt similarly about you.  You caught him staring quite a few times and it only made your desire for him grow.

It was time to take another leap.

“Alright,” you replied with a smile, brushing your hair back behind your shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.  But just one.”  You held up your finger at him.

 

One turned into three and 9:30 pm turned into nearly 11.  You talked and talked and flirted and flirted and every time you got a new drink, your bodies seemed to get closer.  By the third drink, your hips were touching and you were both distinctly aware of the contact between your bodies.  

“We could have a nightcap upstairs … Maybe.  If you wanted.”

You definitely wanted.  But should you?  Probably not.  Definitely not.  But he … You looked up into his eyes and your breath caught in your throat.  His lids were hooded but the blue still shown through.  His eyes were simply hypnotic.  He scratched his stubble and wetted his full lips. You nibbled on your lip in response.  Without a word, Sebastian brought his hand to your shoulder, ghosting his fingertips down your arm.  Your eyelids fluttered as he leaned in to brush his lips against your cheek and back to your ear.  “Come up?” he whispered, his voice rough and sensual.

“Yes,” you replied without a second thought.  He pulled back.

“Yes?” he asked, his eyes widened in surprise.  You leaned in, resting your hand on his peck for support and as you did so, you heard Sebastian’s breath hitch.  You smiled to yourself, bringing your lips to his stubbled cheek and mimicking his moves from moments before, dragging your lips to his ear.  

“Yes.”

 

To be Continued ...


	2. Night Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one is NSFW.

Sebastian gently placed his hand on the small of your back as he led you into the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor and the doors closed with just the two if you inside. It felt like a scene out of a movie - the sexual tension was palpable. You were almost afraid to look up at him; you didn’t know if you would be able to hold yourself back from pouncing on the poor guy. Against your best judgement, you looked up at him through your lashes and found him looking at you.

“Hi,” he whispered, his lips turning up with a hint of a smile.

“Hi,” you replied with a little wave that you immediately regretted. He chuckled. At least you amused him, you thought. You broke eye contact with him, staring at your shoes. 

Was this a good idea? Probably not. It was late. You had to be up for work in a little over six hours. You were slightly buzzed - but not buzzed enough to not know exactly what you were doing. He didn’t seem to be the least bit inebriated. That didn’t surprise you - he was quite a bit bigger than you. A lot bigger, actually. You liked that about him. A lot. You hadn’t slept with anyone in a little over a year and your body was very well aware of that fact. You had lost track over the amount of times Sebastian made you feel flushed over the evening; over how many times he’d made you squeeze your thighs together or cross your legs. And the thing about it was that he wasn’t overly sexual towards you. In fact, he was a complete gentleman. Yes, a flirty one, but still … he was sweet. 

Your eyes fixed on his shoes now. He was tapping his foot. Nervous tick? Was he thinking about what you were thinking about? Or was this something he did all the time? You were positive that he could get any girl he wanted. Not only was he a movie star, but he just had … something. And he was gorgeous. You wanted to look at him again, so you did just that. He smiled at you, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So….” he started.

“Top floor, huh?”

“What?” Sebastian shook his head, as if he were thinking about something else. “Oh, yeah. I used to live in the city and I loved looking out and seeing everything buzzing down below me.”

“You used to live here?” you asked.

“Mm-hmm. But I was working so much over in LA that I decided to relocate. But if this play works out, I think I may buy an apartment in the city again. I miss it so much.”

“I can see why. It’s very … alluring.”

“That’s a good word,” he replied, turning towards you. His eyes looked into yours. “Alluring,” he murmured, bringing his hand up to your face to brush your hair behind your ear. He leaned in, his gaze moving to your lips as his hand moved down to your neck, gently pulling you closer.

Ding. 

“Really?” Sebastian said with a laugh of disbelief, dropping his hand and stepping back as the elevator doors opened into an empty hallway. You couldn’t help but giggle; his laugh was infectious. “Well … this is my floor.”

“Right.” You nodded, clearing your throat and trying to regain your composure. Just that almost-kiss was enough to send you reeling. “Good.”

“Come on.” He took your hand and led you down the hall, taking his keycard out of his pants pocket and opening the door. “After you,” he said, holding the door open.

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman?”

“Be sure to tell my mom about that,” he quipped. You were about to respond with something witty when you became distracted by your surroundings. 

“Wow,” was all you could come up with. The suite he was in was huge - it was bigger than your apartment.

“Not too shabby,” Sebastian said with a grin.

“You can say that again.” 

“Not too shabby,” Sebastian repeated. You glared at him. “What?” He chuckled. He took your hand in yours, leading you to the floor-length windows. “This is the best part.” Your jaw dropped, taking in the view of the city.

“Holy crap.” He had an amazing view of Central Park. “You aren’t kidding.”

“I never kid,” he whispered from behind you. You could feel the heat from his body radiating against yours. His hand moved to your waist, pulling you closer. You bit your lip, muffling your gasp.

“Why do I not believe you?” you asked, looking back at him over your shoulder.

“You got me.” He beamed at you.

“Do I?” You turned to face him. His eyes were darker now. Maybe it was just the lighting, but it felt like something more. You noticed his gaze move from your eyes to your lips and back again.

“Most definitely,” he murmured before grabbing your waist and pulling you against him. His lips crashed against yours. You gasped and he pulled back. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, dropping his hands. “Was that-”

You interrupted him, grabbing his neck and pulling him down into another kiss. You felt his lips smile against yours and you smiled back when you felt his hands go back to your waist. You brought your other arm behind his neck, pulling him even closer. Maybe it had been a while, but just his lips were making your entire body light up. You wanted more. No, you needed it. Your hand moved over his stubbled jaw as you opened your mouth to his, sliding your tongue into massage his. Sebastian let out a low groan and you couldn’t help but moan against his lips. He obviously liked that, pushing you up against the wall and pressing his body against yours. The wall was cold against your back - a stark contrast to the heat radiating off of Sebastian’s body.

His grip on your waist was strong, but not too strong. You felt his fingers press into your flesh through the thin fabric of your dress, moving up and down your sides as you explored one another’s mouths. After a few moments, his lips left yours; his stubble scratching you in a delightful way as he kissed along your jawline and down your neck. You turned your head to the side to give him more skin to kiss and when you opened your eyes you realized that the cold wall you were up against wasn’t a wall at all - it was the window. The very big, very high up window. 

“Ah!” You shrieked, tightening your grip around Sebastian’s neck and hugging him to you. You closed your eyes tight.

“What is it?” he asked, his breathing staggered.

“Big. Window.” You weren’t necessarily afraid of heights, but the fact that that was all that stood between you and the city gave you a bit of a fright.

“Oh.” Sebastian chuckled and stepped back, bringing you with him. You looked up at him and he was still laughing. You hit his chest playfully. “What? It’s not going to break. I’m not that strong.” He pulled you closer, resting his forehead against yours. “I’ve got you.”

The tone in his voice made your knees weak. You were suddenly very grateful that he was holding onto you so tight. “Yes. You do,” you whispered, looking into his blue eyes.

“We can continue this somewhere else … if you want to.” You answered him with a kiss. You’d never wanted anything more. “Where?” he whispered, brushing his lips against yours.

“Your bedroom?” you asked. Sebastian’s fingers dug a little deeper into your sides. You smiled at him. He cleared his throat, licking his lips.

“That’s a good choice - No huge windows.”

“Oh? That’s good, then.” You winked at him and he chuckled, grabbing your hand and leading you down the hall. 

The bedroom was just as impressive as the rest of the suite. A gigantic king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a duvet cover that looked like a marshmallow cloud. The decor was tasteful - not too ornate.

“Better?” Sebastian asked from behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist. He leaned in to kiss your neck right below your ear and your breath hitched in your chest - that was your weak spot.

“Much,” you replied, reaching behind to run your fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. It was as soft as it looked.

“Good,” he murmured against your skin, his lips continuing to explore. “God, you smell good.” It struck you then that you had forgotten to put on perfume.

“I’m not wearing anything.” Sebastian froze and you dropped your hand to your side. “I mean… perfume. I’m not wearing any perfume.” You turned to face him. “I am wearing … other things.”

“Right.” He gulped. His eyes flickered to your chest - it wasn’t the first time that night. You were proud of your assets, but they definitely needed something to help make them look that good. You felt the heat rising in your cheeks again and Sebastian’s hand followed, brushing the back of his knuckles across your cheekbone. “You are so beautiful.”

“You’re sexy,” you blurted out. You’d never just out and said it like that before - to anyone. Your eyes widened in shock and Sebastian chuckled.

“Sexy, huh?” His hands were on your waist again, gently rubbing up and down. The friction would drive you nuts if he kept at it.

“Yes.” There was no use denying it. You’d said it. And he knew it, too. He was obviously very confident in the way he looked, but not in a cocky way. It was just the way he held himself. 

“Well.” He leaned in slowly, kissing your neck again. “I think you,” he continued, brushing your hair back over your shoulder so he could kiss the other side of your neck. “Are incredibly,” he kissed your jaw, his lips ghosting over your skin back to your ear before he whispered, “sexy.” You gulped and he chuckled again, pulling back to look down into your eyes. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you.” 

That did it. Your entire body buzzed with desire at the sound of his rough voice saying those perfect words. You pounced, throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. This time, Sebastian’s arms fully enveloped you, pulling you against his body. One hand moved into your hair, running over the waves.

“I want you, too,” you murmured against his lips, moving your hand into his hair and tugging gently.

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian groaned, pushing you up against the wall in his bedroom again. You gasped and he smiled at you, diving in to kiss your neck. “Don’t worry … no window.”

“I’m not worried,” you managed to get out out, looking up at the ceiling. Sebastian braced himself against the wall and your hand moved to his arm, grabbing his bicep. It flexed as he moved and you bit your lip. God, his body was amazing. You wanted to see more of it. No, you needed to. You placed your hands on his abdomen, pushing him back.

“Everything okay?” he asked. He looked genuinely concerned. “Too fast?”

You shook your head at him as your hand moved to the tie on the side of your wrap dress, undoing it and pulling it open. Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Jesus, Y/N …” 

“Too fast?” you asked, smiling at him and biting your lip seductively. He shook his head, his eyes moving down your body with a gaze that you swore nearly scorched your skin. You had chosen wisely when it came to your undergarments that evening, apparently. Can you ever go wrong with lace? “Good,” you replied, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up against you again.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he growled before giving you a passionate, sensual kiss. You felt his hard-on against your thigh and you smiled against his lips. You started working on getting his shirt off and he pushed your dress over your shoulders, letting it fall at your feet. 

Finally, his shirt was off and you could see what you had been feeling against you the last few minutes. His chest was big - but not too big. His abs were perfectly sculpted into an 8-pack. A seductive trail of dark hair started at his navel and disappeared under his nicely-fit slacks that were getting tighter in one particular area. He was a specimen if you’d ever seen one. You stared at his body, licking your lips.

“Come here.” He pulled you against him, one hand moving up your back while the other moved down over your ass, gently squeezing you. You moaned against his lips. Apparently, you really liked that. You weren’t aware of that fact before now. He smiled and squeezed again. This time, you bit his lip in response and he groaned, keeping his grip tight on your backside.

“You have too much on,” you mumbled breathlessly in between hot, sensual kisses that were making your panties feel more drenched by the second. 

“You’re right.” You grabbed at his belt and started undoing it and he started kissing your neck again. He kicked off his shoes and you kicked off yours. His teeth grazed your skin, nipping at you gently before his tongue took their place, soothing you. It was turning you on so much that you were fumbling with his belt. “Need help?” he asked with a chuckle.

“If you weren’t kissing me like that, I’d have it done already,” you said playfully, looking up at him.

“Sorry,” he said with a little shrug. He was most assuredly not sorry. You got his fly down, finally, and then Sebastian took over, pushing his pants down to reveal white boxers. They weren’t the extra baggy kind - they were almost boxer briefs. Anyway, they were nice. And now you could see his hips and that perfect, delicious V that was leading to exactly where you wanted to go. Sebastian pulled off his socks, throwing them to the side. “Better?” he asked, holding his arms out.

“Slightly,” you said with a shrug, smiling up at him.

“More?” he asked, grabbing the elastic waist of his boxers and snapping it against himself. “Ouch.” You couldn’t help but giggle and he chuckled back, leaning down to kiss you again.

“More,” you said against his lips, moving your hand to where his had just been. You started to tug, but Sebastian stopped you. You pulled back from him, looking up with consternation in your eyes.

“Uh-uh. I think it’s your turn, sweetheart.” Sweetheart? You liked the way he said that, even if it was just playful. 

“Is it?” you asked, nibbling on your bottom lip and moving the strap of your light blue lace bra over your shoulder. Sebastian’s eyes followed your hands as you repeated the motion with the other strap and ghosted your fingers over the thin lace covering your breast. He licked his lips, his chest heaving when you reached behind you and undid the clasp, freeing your breasts.

“Wow,” he said quietly, almost in a whisper. Normally, you were a bit shy about getting naked for the first time around someone, especially in a lit room. But the way he was looking at you; the hunger in his eyes made all your fears wash away. You felt powerful and sexy and like you had him wrapped around your pinky. He was practically salivating.

“Yeah?” you asked, brushing your hair back behind your ear.

“Yes.” He nodded, pulling you into him again. The moment your naked breasts touched his chest, both of you let out a moan of pleasure. One of his hands gripped your hip, holding you close while the other moved up your side to cup your breast in his hand. His thumb brushed over your nipple and you were suddenly aware of how hard they were. 

Speaking of hard … You brushed your leg over his erection, earning a low groan from him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and walked you backwards to the bed. You felt the bed hit the back of your knees and Sebastian lowered you down, crawling on top of you as you moved back towards the pillow. He lay beside you, moving his hand up to your breast and kneading your skin gently as he kissed you like he needed you to breathe. You wrapped your leg around his waist, pulling him closer. His hand moved down over your panties, feeling the wet lace.

 

“You’re so wet,” he said, stroking you through the fabric and making you writhe beneath him in pleasure. “And as much as I love these panties - and I do - they’ve got to go.” You nodded, lifting your hips up so he could pull them off. His hand moved back in between your legs, sliding two fingers into your folds to massage your clit.

“Sebastian,” you gasped. Your body was on fire and that bundle of nerves that he was paying so much attention to made you feel like you were about to explode. You squeezed his shoulder harder when he moved his fingers down, inserting them as his thumb continued to toy with your clit, you gasped, “Ah!”

Sebastian’s lips were at your ear, nibbling your lobe before he said in a low, rough tone, “are you going to come for me?”

“Mmm,” you hummed, throwing your head back. Sebastian smiled, quickening the pace of his fingers.

“Are you?” he asked again, this time nipping at your neck. 

“God, yessss.” You could feel it building. He was going to get what he wanted. But then he slowed his pace again and you squirmed, grinding your hips up against his fingers to try and get that delicious friction back. You felt him smile against your neck. He was toying with you. “Sebastian,” you whined.

“I love the way you say my name,” he said, kissing down over your collarbone and down to your breast. You arched your back, pushing your breast up against him. He smiled, licking your nipple before taking it between his teeth and gently biting down as he hooked his fingers inside of you, brushing up against your g-spot.

“Sebassstttiannnn,” you moaned, moving both of your hands into his hair and tugging. He growled against you, quickening his pace again and pushing you over the edge. You let out a loud moan as your body started to shake. Sebastian groaned against your skin, kissing all over your breast. His fingers left your body and you lay there, still shaking from the intense orgasm that swept over your entire body. If he could do that with just his hands … God, you wanted more.

“Your heart is racing,” Sebastian said, kissing over where you were certain your heart was about to burst through your ribcage. 

“That was…” You pulled him up into a kiss, brushing your hand through his hair. “The best orgasm I’ve had in a very, very long time.”

“That was nothing,” Sebastian said with a cocky little smile. “Just previews.”

“Then I can’t wait to see the movie,” you replied. Sebastian chuckled at you, bushing your hair back behind your ear.

“It hasn’t gotten too many negative reviews,” he quipped.

“Is that so?” you replied, raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed. “Well, now I have high expectations.”

“Shit… I’ve backed myself into a corner, huh?”

“Well …” You ran your fingers down his chest, back up to his neck and down again, “If you can make me come like that with just your fingers, then I’m pretty sure I’m going to like whatever comes next.” You flattened your palm against his chest, pushing him onto his back.

“Whoa,” Sebastian said with a smile. You moved your hand down over his abs, sucking in a breath as your fingers brushed over every ridge. You didn’t want to leave them, but your hand moved down over his boxers. Sebastian threw his head back, gulping hard as you gave his length a gentle squeeze. He felt so thick - you had to see it. You pulled his boxers down and when his erection sprang free your eyes widened. He was definitely the biggest guy you’d ever been with. You wondered if you could handle it. You ran your fingertips over his length and he sucked in a breath. 

You wanted to keep touching him, but you also wanted to know what he felt like against your tongue. Without a word, you moved down and pressed a kiss to the tip. “Fuck,” Sebastian groaned, gripping the comforter in his hand and twisting the fabric. You kissed him again, this time sliding your tongue over him. “Y/N …”

“I love the way you say my name,” you whispered before taking him in your mouth. You were a tad rusty, but Sebastian didn’t seem to think so. It only took a few minutes for him to come. As he did, you watched his abs flex and listened to his staggered breathing as he moaned your name over and over.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, looking at you as you returned to his side. “How did you do that thing with your tongue?” You shrugged, smiling at him. “Come here.” He pulled you in for a kiss.

The two of you spent the next several minutes making out and exploring each others bodies with your lips and hands. Sebastian was hard again in no time, pressing against your thigh as his body pushed you into the mattress. 

“I want you,” you breathed, nipping at his jaw.

“God, I want you, too,” he gasped, grabbing your leg and pulling it around his waist.

“Do you … have something?” you asked. Sebastian nodded, letting go of you and getting up. You watched his firm backside as he walked over to his wallet on the dresser, taking out a condom. For a moment, you wondered how long it’d been there. A day? A week? More? But you shook it off, focusing on now. Tonight. Him. 

He got on his knees on the bed beside you, tearing open the wrapper with his teeth. 

“Let me,” you said, taking it from him. He smiled and nodded, moving to lie down on the bed. He twitched in your hand as you rolled it over his cock. You let go and he took you in his arms. You gasped as he rolled you over onto your back.

“How do you want me?” he asked, kissing your neck and running his hand over your breast.

“Any way,” you replied, opening your eyes to look up into his. They were still so blue, and yet so dark. 

“Any way?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. You nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. “We can start off simple,” he said, moving in between your legs, “ And then go from there.” You nodded again, widening your hips to make room for him. He settled in nicely, his hips pressing against yours. “Ready?” he asked, taking himself in his hand. You nodded again. “Y/N … tell me you’re ready for me.”

“I’m ready,” you breathed, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him again. “Fuck me.”

“Jesus,” he growled, pushing into you. You gasped, throwing your head back. “You’re perfect.” He felt perfect, too. He stretched you perfectly and when he started moving, the friction was enough to drive you mad. All four hands gripped and stroked whatever part of each other you could reach, kissing each other with reckless abandon as his pace steadied. It felt so good and you didn’t want it to end, but you could already feel your orgasm starting in your toes. You wrapped your leg around him, digging your heel into his ass. “Y/N,” he moaned into your neck. 

“Sebastian,” you gasped, grasping at his back. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“I. Don’t. Ever. Want to. Stop.”

“Don’t,” you begged, kissing him passionately. He grabbed your breast, rolling his hips deeper so he rubbed up against your clit every time. “Ah!” You threw your head back and your eyes rolled back into your head. You were so close. 

“I’m gonna come,” he grunted, kissing your neck.

“Come for me,” you urged, pressing your forehead against his and looking into his eyes for a moment before he moved just the right way and made you toss your head back again. “Fuck, Sebastian! I’m coming. Ah!” You tightened your legs grip on him and you felt his body jerk against you. 

“Fucckkkk,” he growled, thrusting into you hard and fast as he came, pushing you over the edge to join him. You could feel your inner walls squeezing him as your orgasm washed over you in an awesome wave. He pushed into you once more and then collapsed. His body was heavy, but it felt perfect against yours. He panted into your ear and you could feel his heart pounding against yours. “Y/N …” he kissed your neck. He pulled out of you and pulled off the condom, discarding it in the waste bin beside his bed. He excused himself and when he came back and found you under the covers, he smiled and got in beside you, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into him, giving you a little kiss before moving to nuzzle your neck. You relished the way his stubble felt against your skin. It was a little scratchy, but it felt so good.

“I really, really liked that movie,” you said, running your fingers through his hair. Sebastian raised his head to look down at you and you smiled at him for a moment before you both started chuckling. 

“Yeah?” he asked. You nodded, caressing his jaw with the back of your knuckles.

“Certified fresh,” you said. Sebastian fell onto his back, laughing loudly.

“Y/N,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “You’re just …”

“I’m …?” you asked, cuddling into his side.

“I don’t know the words yet … But they’re good.”

“Good?” you asked.

“Great,” he corrected, putting his finger beneath your chin and raising your lips to his. “That was the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

“Really?” you asked. He nodded and you laid your head on his chest, smiling when you felt his fingers start to brush your hair. You felt yourself dozing off to sleep when your mind woke you up. You sprang up. Sebastian’s body jerked at your sudden move. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 2,” Sebastian said, rubbing your arm. He had almost fallen asleep, too by the sound of his voice.

“Shit.” You threw the covers off of you and started to get up when he grabbed your arm gently, sitting up beside you.

“Don’t go.”

“I have to. I have to be up for work in four hours! It’ll be three by the time I get home.”

“Orrrr…. You could stay here, fall asleep in my arms, wake up and we could maybe check out the sequel to what just happened?” He looked so cute when he said that, shrugging and giving you a sweet smile.

“I want to, but I can’t …”

“Come on. Spend the night and play hookey tomorrow. I won’t tell if you won’t.” He leaned in and kissed you. “Stay.”

“But … wasn’t this …” 

“Wasn’t this what?” he asked.

“You know …. I thought since we just met and you might not be here for long …” 

“Oh.” Sebastian’s shoulders dropped. “You thought …” 

“It wasn’t?” you asked.

“I don’t really do one night stands,” Sebastian stated. “I wasn’t planning on sleeping with you tonight, Y/N. It just … happened. And honestly, I’m not mad about it.”

“Oh.” You couldn’t help but smile. “Neither am I.”

“Good.” He leaned in and gave you a soft, chaste kiss that almost turned you on more than a passionate one. “Stay.”

“Okay.” Sebastian smiled as you curled back against his body, putting your head on his chest. “But I’ll have to wake up and call in sick … And we can’t really go out.”

“I’m keeping you in this bed all day.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	3. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected follow-up. The day after.

‘Duck Tales - Woo Ooo. Everyday they’re out there making Duck Tales. Woo Ooo.’

Half asleep, you reached for your phone, expecting it to be on your bedside table as it was every morning when your alarm went off for work. But it wasn’t there. And that wasn’t your bedside table.

“What … is that?” A gravelly voice groaned from behind you. Your eyes sprang open and suddenly, you remembered where you were - and who you were with. You looked behind you to find a very sleepy Sebastian with very messy hair. His arm that was around you slid to your hip, giving it a little squeeze as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at you. “Seriously, what is that?” he said with a sleepy smile.

“My alarm tone,” you muttered, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks. “But I can’t find my phone.” Sebastian sat up and you couldn’t help but stare at his chiseled body, drawing your lip between your teeth. The Duck Tales theme was still playing. 

“I think your purse is over on the chair.” He nodded over to it and you got up, forgetting that you were completely naked. 

“Shit,” you said, trying to cover yourself up with your hands.

“Y/N,” Sebastian chuckled. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it.”

“I know, but that was last night. And the Duck Tales theme is playing.” Sebastian threw his head back and laughed.

“Personally, I think it makes it all the more perfect.” His hands joined on the behind his head and he leaned back against the bedframe, grinning at you.

“Stop it!” you exclaimed, hurrying to find your phone and turn the alarm off before running back under the covers. Sebastian grabbed you and you shrieked, dropping your phone somewhere in the sheets as he pulled you into a hug, tickling you. “AH!”

“You are fucking precious, you know that?” He growled in your ear, nibbling on it. His fingers stilled; his arms wrapping around you and pulling you into his lap.

“Sebastian,” you sighed, leaning your head back over his shoulder while his lips brushed over your neck.

“Mmmm hmmm?” The humming against your neck felt like it was happening somewhere else on your body. You gulped, trying to remember the last time a man had ever affected you this much. You knew the answer - never.

“I have to call in sick.” You felt around your phone, but Sebastian held you tighter.

“In a second,” he whispered, his hand moving up your stomach towards your breast. You wanted to protest, but he felt so warm and so right against your skin. You let his hands explore, arching your back and pushing your breast against his strong, callused hands. He gave you a little squeeze and a moan escaped your lips. “I love that sound,” he growled, squeezing again. You looked back at him and even in the pale light of the room, you saw the lust in his gaze. He grabbed your neck, pulling you in for a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. 

He rolled you onto your back, moving on top of you and kissing you again, still rough and wanting. You pulled on his neck, wanting him to kiss you deeper even though you weren’t sure it were possible. You could feel his arousal against your inner thigh and you squirmed beneath him, trying to get him to where you desperately needed him to be.

Buzz. Buzz.

“Is that you?” Sebastian lifted his head, looking down at you with a coy smile. “Am I that good?”

“It’s my phone,” you chuckled, pushing him off of you and reaching under your naked butt for your phone. “Found it.”

“Your welcome,” he said with a nod. You shook your head, turning your phone over and seeing that it was just a text from your roommate, saying that she hoped you didn’t get murdered on your date and instead had really hot sex. 

“Shit.” You sat up, starting to text her back to let her know you were fine.

“What’s up?” Sebastian sat beside you, pulling the covers up around your waists. 

“Just my roommate. I never told her I was spending the night with you. She’s worried that I’m dead but says she hopes instead that I had really hot sex.”

“Oh.” Sebastian licked his lower lip. “Well … I thought it was pretty hot.”

“It was. Definitely, “ you gazed up at him through your lashes and he licked his lips again, leaning in to kiss you, “Very…” you breath hitched in your chest at the sight of his eyes fluttering closed. His kiss-swollen lips were so close now. “Hot,” you whispered right before his lips crashed against yours. You whimpered into his kiss, pulling him into you. Sebastian’s hand went to your thigh over the sheet, groping up to your exposed hip and squeezing and eliciting a moan from you. He smiled into the kiss, relishing how much he affected you.

Buzz. Buzz.

You pushed him back and he groaned, moving back to where he was. 

“I really have to call into work,” you told him, swinging your legs over the bed and reaching for your dress.

“What are you doing?” he asked, scratching his beard.

“I can’t call into work while I’m naked!”

“Do you think they’re going to hear your naked body through the phone?” Sebastian asked with a chuckle.

“Shut up,” you said, trying not to laugh. “I’m going into the other room so you won’t distract me?”

“Me?” Sebastian pointed at himself. “Nah. Never.”

“Stay,” you demanded.

“Ooo … already bossy. I’m not going to lie, I like it.” You shook your head at him and he smiled proudly, reaching for the phone on the bedside table. “I’m going to order room service. I’m starving. What do you want?”

You didn’t realize how hungry you were until that moment. “Surprise me.” You tied your dress closed. It didn’t seem to matter that you weren’t wearing any underwear. You couldn’t find it, anyway. Sebastian winked at you and you shook your head, walking into the living room to call work. 

“Thanks,” you croaked. “I will.” You gave your best fake cough before hanging up the phone. Sebastian startled you with his clapping. You spun around and found him standing in the doorway in his boxers.

“And you Oscar goes to,” he said with a toothy grin. You shook your head at him and he chuckled, walking up to you and wrapping his arms around you from behind. “I’m impressed.” He kissed your neck. “Where did you study acting?” You playfully jabbed him in the ribs and he groaned, tripping back and grabbing his side.

“I’m sorry.” You spun around, eyes wide. “Did I hurt you?” He smiled at you and you slapped his chest playfully. “That’s not funny, Sebastian.”

“It’s a little funny.” His smile widened as he took you in his arms once more, pushing your hair back behind your ear. “You look absolutely gorgeous in the morning.”

“And what about the other times of the day?” you asked coyly, twisting your hips back and forth. 

“Well …” he gave you a peck on the lips. “I’d say that in the afternoon, you’re cute with a dash of sexy. Just enough to make me think about … ungentlemanly things.”

“Oh?” You were curious. You brushed your hand through his tousled hair and he nodded, chewing on this bottom lip. “Care to elaborate?”

“Let’s just say that when I saw your lacy blue underwear last night, it was in the top three colors I’d imagined you wearing.”

“You thought about the color of my panties?” He nodded. “Anything else?”

“If I told you everything, that would take away the fun,” he replied. You pouted. “And you think that’s going to sway me? Tsk tsk, Y/N …”

“Fine. What about at night, then?” You got up on your tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Sebastian smiled, running his hands up and down you back.

“Someone’s fishing.”

“You started it. I’m just curious.”

“Full-on sexy,” he said with a little nod. “Still cute, though. Which I don’t understand, but there you go.” He gave you a pat on the butt and you jumped. He pulled you close, smiling down at you.

“You’re really good at this whole wooing thing, you know that?”

“I’m just telling the truth,” he stated plainly, shaking his head. The doorbell rang. “BREAKFAST!”

The spread that Sebastian ordered was phenomenal. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, a fruit plate, toast - the works. You sat across the table from one another, each of you stealing glances at the other as you enjoyed your meal. Near the end, you realized that you were still not wearing panties when you crossed your legs after Sebastian winked at you. 

“Oh,” you muttered.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I ..” your cheeks felt hot. “I’m still not wearing any underwear.” Sebastian chuckled and you threw a strawberry at him.

“Thanks!” He popped it in his mouth and smiled at you.

“I should probably go find them.” You stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, but Sebastian grabbed your hand, stilling you instantly.

“Orrrr….” Sebastian’s brow rose suggestively.

“Or what?” You asked.

“You could sit back down in that chair and I could … have some dessert.” You audibly gasped and Sebastian chuckled again, squeezing your hand. “Sit.” You did as he said, sitting down opposite him. He got up and picked up the chair with you in it (how fucking strong was this guy?), pushing the chair back just a bit so he didn’t have to get under the table. He got on his knees in front of you and put his hands over your knees, spreading them apart. You were suddenly very aware of the cold breeze over your folds, probably because they were instantly wet at the suggestion of what he was about to do to you. He didn’t say a word, moving his hands up over your dress and untying the bow, pulling it open and exposing your body to him again. He leaned in, kissing your inner thigh, close to but not close enough. You leaned back against the chair, your hands gripping the arm rest. He kissed you again on the opposite side before sitting back up.

“Sebas-” you lost your words when you saw him dip his finger into the whipped cream on the fruit plate and put his finger in his mouth, licking it off all while his eyes seared into yours. “I…” He did it again, although this time he didn’t lick it off. This time he dabbed it right over your nipple. It was so cold, but it felt so good. Soon, his lips and searing tongue warmed you up, swirling around your nipple. You grabbed at his head and he purred against you, grazing you with his teeth before pulling back and repeating the steps with the other nipple.

“Oh, God,” you gasped, throwing your head back.

“You taste so good,” he said roughly, kissing down your stomach. “I need to taste more.”

“Please,” you begged. He smiled, taking another big dollop of whipped cream and smoothing it over your mound, right above your soaking core. Slowly, he moved in, his eyes still on yours. He only closed them when his lips reached you, licking the whipped cream off. You squirmed in the chair and Sebastian’s hands stilled you at your hips. You were sure you’d forgotten how to breath when he did it again, this time getting it on your aching core. He licked up the center and you whimpered.

“Like strawberries,” he muttered before french kissing you down there. Your hips bucked up again and he stilled you once more. “Shhh, sweetheart.” He looked up at you with dark eyes and you inhaled sharply. He had barely touched you and you were certain that you weren’t going to last another second. “I’ve got you.”

He sure fucking did. His tongue stroked over your clit before he took it in his mouth, sucking hard. 

“Ohhh,” you moaned, wiggling in your chair. You felt his lips curl up into a smile as his hands stilled you again.

“You can’t keep still, can you?” he asked, kissing your inner thigh again.

“Not when you do that!” you exclaimed. 

“You mean … this?” He licked you again. You whimpered, nodding. He did it again, this time sucking on you before letting go.

“Don’t stop,” you whimpered. He obliged you, diving deep. You tried your best to keep still. When you grabbed onto his head and tugged on his hair after he plunged his tongue inside of your swollen core, he moaned against you, sending a vibration through your whole body. “Oh, Goddddd.” His fingers joined in, his two digits moving in and out of you in rhythm with his tongue.

“So tight,” he growled before going back to work. His free hand moved up to your breast, kneading it roughly. It felt fucking amazing.

“Sebastian, fuck! I’m …” Your body started to shake; your breathing staggered and rough. Your fingers raked through his hair as one of your legs moved around his body, pulling you closer. “Fucckkk, I’m gonna come.”

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed, sending you over the edge. He kept going, licking you through your orgasm and not stopping until you pushed him back. When your vision finally focused, you looked down at him. He wiped your moisture off of his mouth and smiled. “Best dessert I’ve ever tasted.” 

“I … words … no…”

“What’s that, sweetheart?” he cooed, leaning in close, still on his knees in between your legs as he wrapped his arms around your bare waist under your open dress. You ran your fingers through his hair, just staring at him. He was the most gorgeous thing you’d ever seen. “Hmm?” he hummed, kissing your chest.

“I …” you reached over to the table, scooping up some whipped cream on your fingertip and bringing it to your mouth, sucking on it. You moved your finger further into your mouth and saw Sebastian’s eyes widen. With a popping noise, you took your finger out before saying, “I want some dessert, too.”

“Fuck.”

 

“So … what do you want to do today?” Sebastian asked as you finished cleaning up after breakfast. You had just brushed your teeth - Sebastian had asked room service to bring up an extra with breakfast. 

“Well, I can’t really go anywhere. If anyone from work saw me out with some movie star, they might think it odd.”

“You know, I was certain you didn’t know who I was when we met.” Sebastian stepped close to you, stroking your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “I thought you were just indulging me when I joked about how bad I was at acting.”

“I don’t live under a rock, you know.” He moved his hand below your chin, pulling you in for a gentle kiss. “I’m just not a big comic book movie person. I saw it, though. My friend made me.” Sebastian’s lips turned down slightly. “It was good, though! I liked it. You were good. You almost made me cry. And I don’t cry at movies.”

“Thanks,” he said with a little chuckle.

“You laugh at me a lot.”

“I think you’re amusing,” he said with a shrug.

“Amusing?” you asked, turning out of his grasp and facing the mirror, trying to fix your hair without a brush.

“Mmm hmm. What are you doing? You look great.”

“It’s so fluffy.” You tried to tame it some more, but Sebastian stopped you, looking at your reflection in the mirror before kissing your hair.

“It’s sexy.”

“Well, it’s definitely sex hair.”

“Exactly. And, since we can’t go out … even though all the people you work with will be at work …” You hadn’t thought about that. “I was thinking I could make it a little sexier.”

“Right now?” you asked.

“Do you have an objection? I told you I was going to keep you in bed all day. Since you are sick.”

“You did say that.” You nodded and turned to face him. “I don’t think I’ve ever had sex in the middle of the day.”

“Your kidding.” You shook your head.

“And I’ve definitely never gotten eaten out at the breakfast table.”

“Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to have you whenever he got the chance, no matter the time of day?” Sebastian gripped your hips, pulling you against him. “I don’t know if I can go more than few hours without being inside of you.” Thank God he was holding onto you; you were sure you would have collapsed into a puddle at his feet if he hadn’t been. You whimpered, pulling him in by his white t-shirt that he’d put on after his shower.

“Fuck me. Now.” He pulled you up, placing you on the bathroom counter. Your eyes widened and he smirked. “You said now.”

“Right here?” you asked. He nodded. 

“It’s convenient that we still haven’t found those pretty blue panties, huh?” He spread your legs, stepping in between them. You clawed at his shirt, pulling it up. He lifted his arms for you and you threw his shirt off to the side, your hands roaming down his chest for a moment before you both reached for your dress, giggling when your hands met.

“I’ve got it. Do you have more protection?”

“Shit …”

“No?” you asked, your heart sinking into your stomach. You wanted him so badly.

“Well, I wasn’t really planning on having sex on this trip,” he said, brushing his hand through his hair. You hated to admit it, but that warmed your heart a little bit. He rested his forehead on your shoulder and you hugged him. “You kind of snuck up on me.”

“Sorry,” you whispered.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He stood back up, cupping your face in his hands. “You are amazing. I could …” he trailed off, his forehead coming to rest on yours. He licked his lips, closing his eyes.

“What?” you asked, nuzzling him.

“I’m just … “ He kissed you. “Enjoying this.”

“Me, too. You know … it’s not like we’re locked in here. You could go get some condoms …”

“I could.” He chewed on his bottom lip.

“But people will recognize you, won’t they?” you asked. He shrugged.

“I mean, it’s not a big deal. Most people don’t recognize me without the Bucky hair at first, anyway. And so what? I’m practicing safe sex. I could be on a PSA.” You threw your head back this time, laughing at him.

“I’ll go get them,” you said, cupping his face and giving him a kiss.

“But-”

“Like you said - it’s the middle of the day. Everyone is at work. And I really, really want you.” He pulled you into his arms and off the counter, kissing you passionately. You felt his chest heave against yours, his strong heartbeat matching yours beat for beat.

“Hurry.”

“Yes, sir. But first, I really need to find my panties.”

 

You had to text Sebastian to ask him what kind he wanted in the store. You could feel eyes on you as you stood in the condom aisle, wearing your dress from last night and, with the help of Sebastian, your panties that he found behind the chair in the bedroom. It seemed like forever until he responded but when you got your answer, you were out of there as fast as possible.

You knocked on the door to the suite and he opened the door just wide enough to pull you in. Without a word, he pulled you into his arms and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he started walking back towards the bedroom. You kissed him and he grumbled.

“I want to kiss you, but I can’t see where I’m going.”

“Oh,” you giggled. “Sorry.”  
“Here we are.” He brought you back into the bathroom. 

“Here?”

“This is where we were about to …”

“Yeah, but …”

“Would you rather do it on the bed?” he asked, leaning in to kiss your cheek before brushing his lips back up to your ear. “Because I want you here.”

“Here,” you said, grabbing the box out of the bag you sat on the counter. 

“Good.” Sebastian ripped open the package, grabbing a condom out of it. “Take off your dress. And your panties.” You were about to shimmy out of your panties when you got an idea. You pushed Sebastian back, sliding off the counter and standing in front of him. “What are you …”

“I was thinking …” you trailed your finger down his chest, looking up at him with a coy smile before turning around so you were both facing the mirror. “Maybe we could do it like this?” You shimmied your lace covered ass against his boxers, gripping the countertop with one hand while you reached behind and grabbed his neck with the other, pulling him closer.

“Like …” Sebastian gulped. “This?” He had gotten you flustered so many times in the last few hours and now you were getting to him; it was a rush. You nodded, nibbling on your bottom lip and slowly moving up against him.

“I want to watch you fuck me,” you said to his reflection.

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian exhaled sharply, his lips falling to your shoulder. He pressed his body up against yours, pinning you to the counter. He was throbbing against you.

“Sebastian?”

“Uh-huh.” His hand moved up to your breast and you both watched as he squeezed it in his hand. You sighed, leaning your head back against his shoulder. He buried his face in your neck, his teeth nipping your skin. You shuddered. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, soothing the bite with his tongue before looking up into the mirror for an answer. You shook your head and brought your hands to the waistband of your panties, pushing them down over your hips. Sebastian did the same with his boxers and ripped the package open with his teeth. You saw him grab himself behind you, rolling the condom on. He grabbed your hips, moving one hand to the small of your back and gently pushing. You silently obliged him, looking at him while he looked at your backside. You could see the lust in his eyes and on his lips as he licked them harshly, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. “This is going to be tight, okay?”

“Mm hmm.” That was exactly what you wanted. You wanted to feel every inch of him, stretching you to the brink. You felt him tease your entrance and you backed up a bit. Sebastian gripped your hips.

“Eager, are we?” he asked, flashing you a coy smile. 

“Sebastian,” you whined. He put an end to your suffering, pushing himself into you. He was right - it was so tight. You widened your legs a little, hoping that would help. It did, but just barely. He gritted his teeth, pushing in further until you felt him fill you up completely.

“Fuck,” he groaned, putting his chin on your shoulder. He kissed your neck. “You feel fucking perfect.” He pulled out so slowly, almost completely leaving you before pushing back in just as slow. You reached for him, turning your head back and giving him a kiss before he did it again. And again. It was so good, but you wanted more - you needed more.

“Faster,” you demanded.

“You want it faster?” he asked, lust flashing in his eyes. You nodded. “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll go faster.” He did as you asked, quickening his pace bit by bit until you had to press your hands down on the counter for support. Sebastian pushed you down a little further, running his hand up and down your back, giving your ass a little slap. You jumped, looking up at him in the mirror.

“Do that again.” He smiled, giving your ass another spank before squeezing it in his hand.

“Your ass is fucking perfect, you know that?” He grabbed both cheeks, spreading them apart. You watched him as he looked down at the place where your bodies connected, his jaw dropping and his head falling back for a moment before his eyes fixed again. “God, Y/N. You are so. Fucking. Hot.” 

You licked your lips, staring at his sweat-slicked chest as he rutted up inside of you over and over. He swiveled his hips a bit and hit you right where you wanted. You let out a moan, leaning back. Sebastian grabbed you, pulling you up against his chest. You didn’t realize how much you missed the contact until he was on you, hot and sweaty and wanting. “Bash,” you whimpered.

“Bash?” he said with a smile, kissing your neck. “Is that my new pet name?” he asked breathlessly through hard, rough thrusts. You couldn’t answer - he was wrecking you. “I like it.” 

“Oh, GOD!” You screamed, gripping onto the counter and closing your eyes tight. You were so close.

“Uh-uh. Look at me.” His tone was rough and demanding - you couldn’t disobey even if you wanted to, and you really didn’t want to. You opened your eyes and watched as he fucked you, your breasts bouncing with every thrust. “Are you gonna come for me, sweetheart?” he asked, nipping at your shoulder. You nodded. “Tell me.”

“I’m gonna come,” you whimpered, looking into his eyes through the mirror. “I’m gonna come.”

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” he asked, moving his hand around your waist and down in between your legs, rubbing your clit hard and fast.

“SHIT!” You gasped, grabbing onto his neck. “Fuck. fuck.” You grabbed your breast and Sebastian growled into your skin, nipping at you again. That did it - you felt your pussy clench around his cock, pulsating as your orgasm swept over you.

“Fuuccckkk,” Sebastian growled. “That’s. It. Godddd.” His body shuddered behind you, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he filled the condom. He slowed and then stopped moving, kissing your neck. His body was still trembling; or was that yours? It was both of you. You looked in the mirror. Both of your body’s were flushed; your skin slick with a layer of sweat. You felt his chest heaving against yours and watched as your breasts moved with your deep breaths. You had never felt more sexy. “That was amazing,” he said before pulling out of you and discarding the condom.

“Mmm-hmmm.” You turned to face him and he scooped you up in his arms. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he said with a sweet, sheepish smile.

“We’re all sweaty.”

“We are. Good thing there’s a shower literally right there.” He nodded to the shower. “Care to rinse off with me?” You nodded.

“But no sex. I don’t think I can take any more right now.”

“Me neither,” he said with a chuckle. 

 

After you washed up, Sebastian gave you a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to wear. You went to your purse to find a hair tie to pull your wet curls up into a messy bun. When Sebastian came out in boxers and a t-shirt you smiled at him. “We match.”

“That we do. Although you look much better than I do.”

“I don’t know …” you approached him. “You look pretty damn fine.”

“Yeah?” He licked his lips. “God, I already want you again.” He wrapped his arms around you.

“Already?” you giggled, pushing him back a little. He tugged you closer.

“How do you do that?” he asked, nuzzling you. 

“What?” you asked.

“I don’t know … just …” he kissed you. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sebastian.”

“I thought you were going to call me Bash.”

“Bash?” you asked, tilting your head to the side.

“Yeah…during sex. That’s what you called me.”

“Did I?” you chuckled. You had no recollection of that.

“Yeah, except it was more like this.” Sebastian closed his eyes, leaned his head back and whimpered, “Bash!’”

“Now I remember,” you replied. “Bash.” He nodded, giving you a kiss. “You like that?” He nodded again.

“Nobody’s ever called me that before. Just Seb. But I like it … especially when you say it.”

“I’m not going to do it like you just did every time,” you teased. 

“I can live with that.” Sebastian plopped down on the couch. “Want to cuddle and watch a movie?”

“Absolutely. Although I warn you, I may fall asleep. Some guy kept me up really late last night and I’m not used to that.”

“Aww, does Y/N need a nap?” You nodded, sitting down and cuddling up against Sebastian. “We can go to bed instead,” he suggested.

“No,” you sighed, nuzzling him. “I like this better.”

“Me, too.”


	4. There's Always Room for Pizza

“I know,” a whispered voice said from somewhere behind you. Your eyes fluttered open. You were lying on the couch with a blanket over you. Where did this blanket come from? Hadn’t Sebastian been beneath you? You wondered how he managed to get up without waking you - you’d never been a heavy sleeper. “I know I was supposed to, but something came up.” You lay still, listening to Sebastian talk, even though you knew you probably shouldn’t. You saw his reflection in the TV - he was pacing behind the couch, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ll be back tomorrow in time for the meeting. Yes. Okay. Talk to you then.”

You tried to will it away, but a wave of sadness swept over you upon hearing his one-sided conversation. You knew he was going to leave - it was inevitable. But you didn’t think it would be so soon. Then again, you had to go, too. This little fantasy bubble filled with mind-blowing sex and amazing food was going to pop and you thought it best to not put off the inevitable. You sat up and took the blanket off. Sebastian took notice, coming over to you and sitting beside you.

“Hey.” His gaze was soft; his smile sweet. He put his hand on your thigh, rubbing his thumb against your skin. “Sorry if I woke you. My manager’s been a little crazy today.”

“It’s fine.” You sat up, letting Sebastian’s hand fall off of you. “I should probably go home anyway. It’s getting late.” Before he had a chance to respond, you started walking towards the bedroom. 

“What?” Sebastian’s voice called. You were gathering your things when you felt his eyes on you. You ignored it - or tried to - and went to the chair to get your purse. 

“Please, Y/N … don’t go yet.” You didn’t dare look at him. The tone in his voice made your chest ache.

“I really should, though. I’ve got stuff to do around the apartment. And I’ve got to go to the store. And I-” You lost your words when Sebastian’s hands found your hips. His chest pressed against your back; his arms wrapping around you to hug you to him. 

“Just stay a little bit longer.” 

“Sebastian …” You sighed. His lips brushed against your neck. “Come on, you know we should just end it now.”

“End it?” He turned you around in his arms. “You want to end it?” He looked devastated. He looked like you felt. 

“I don’t …” You stepped out of his arms, turning to grab your dress. “I just don’t see how we can be … This wasn’t even supposed to happen. You weren’t supposed to stay.”

“But I did stay.” He stepped into you again, brushing his knuckles over your cheek. You hated how much you loved it when he did that. “Y/N …”

“It’s just unrealistic, Bash.” You shook your head. “I live here. You live in LA.”

“Not for long. I’ll be back for a few months soon.” He smiled. “We can keep this going.”

“But you’re famous. And I’m nobody. And I-” He cut you off with a kiss - a searing, passionate, make your panties melt off kind of kiss. The kiss shocked you to your core. You dropped whatever was in your hands, wrapping your arms around his neck. You sighed into his mouth and he let out a low growl when you ran your tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. The sound made your knees weak. You grabbed his shirt, holding on for dear life. He leaned into you, almost dipping you like you were dancing. When he pulled away, your eyes fluttered open and he slowly came into focus. 

“Never say that,” he demanded. 

“Huh?” you asked, still in a daze from that kiss. 

“Never say you’re a nobody. You are … “ His hands moved to your shoulders, rubbing down your arms, “Vibrant. And beautiful. And smart. And the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.” 

“But you’re -”

“I’m Sebastian. That’s all I need to be when I’m with you.” He wrapped his arms around your waist. “And you only need to be you.” Your brow furrowed. “You’re thinking too hard. Just … take a leap with me.”

You thought about the leaps you had taken lately. The leap to quit your job and start fresh in a city you loved, the leap to go out with a man you’d only just met, the leap to go up into that man’s hotel room that same night, the leap to sleep with him. Repeatedly. What was one more leap, right? You wanted to, but you didn’t know if you could. You had a feeling this leap would break your heart.

“Don’t go. Not yet.”

“But you have to leave tomorrow … I’m going to have to leave sometime.”

“Right. But, we haven’t had dinner. And I’m starving. Aren’t you?” He smiled at you. “I was thinking I could order us a pizza. We could talk.”

“Talk?” You asked, absentmindedly running your fingers up and down his chest. You hadn’t done a whole lot of talking since you’d met him.

“Mm-hmm. About you.” He kissed your cheek. “Me.” He kissed the other cheek. “Us.”

“Us …”

“Unless that’s not something you want …” He stepped back a bit, his arms dropping from your waist. “I just thought …”

Leap.

“I want it.” You grabbed his neck, giving him a soft, sultry kiss. He hummed against your lips. You pulled back and he pressed his forehead to yours, looking into your eyes. “I want you.”

“Yeah?” he asked, nibbling his bottom lip and a giving you a devilish smirk. That smirk would be the death of you. 

“Yes … I’ve just never … done anything like this before. What you and I have done …” Your cheeks were blazing and Sebastian took notice, chuckling at you and kissing your cheek again. “I’ve never done … any of this.”

“You mean …” His eyes widened.

“Oh, no. I’ve had sex. Just, not like that. Not with someone I barely know. Ever.”

“So, let’s get some pizza and get to know each other, then. That way next time we have sex, you can feel better about it.”

“I don’t feel bad about it, Bash.” You ran your hand over his hair and he leaned back into your touch. You took the opportunity to kiss his neck. “I’m just saying … it’s new.”

“We can slow down.” He nuzzled you. “You set the pace. Okay?” You nodded. “Pizza?” You nodded again, smiling up at him. “Pizza!”

When the pizza arrived, Sebastian nearly jumped off the couch with excitement. He paid the delivery guy and when he closed the door he had this look on his face. 

“What’s that look for?” you asked. He had so many expressions. You couldn’t wait to get to learn them all. If that was going to happen. You still weren’t so sure …

“I’m pretty sure he recognized me,” he said. “I gave him a big tip.” He shrugged and you giggled at him. “Let’s eat!”

“How do you eat so much junk and manage to look like …” you motioned to his torso, “that.”

“Gym. Gym. More gym. Although, I might be able to cut back since being with you involves a lot of cardio.” You blushed. “You are so fucking cute,” he said with a big, goofy smile.

“Shush,” you said, nudging his shoulder with yours. “Gimme pizza.”

“Alright, bossy pants. Here you go.” He gave you a slice and you took a bite. It was HOT. You shrieked, fanning your mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Hot! Hot!” You said with your mouth open, trying to cool it down. “I think I burned my tongue. And my lips.” 

“Aww.” He took the pizza from your hand and put it down. “Want me to get you some ice?” 

“No, I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so hot.” Sebastian pouted at you, leaning in to give you a soft kiss. “Ouchhh.” You swatted at his shoulder. “No.”

“Sorry.” He was chuckling. You glared at him and he shrugged. “I thought it would help.”

“Think again, buster. Eat your pizza.” You grabbed your slice again, waving your hand over it to cool it down. 

“Yes, dear,” he replied. You glared again. “You’re cute when you do that, you know.”

“No. I’m menacing.” You did it again, trying to look scary. Sebastian threw his head back, laughing loudly. “Jerk!” He leaned in to kiss your cheek and you pushed at his chest.

“Aw, come on, sweetheart. I’m just teasing you.” He kissed your cheek again. “You’re very menacing.” 

“Thank you,” you said, sticking out your chin proudly. 

The sting in your tongue and lips lessened as you talked. Maybe it was because he was so charming and funny that you forgot about the pain. He kept making you laugh, whether it was something he said or a face he’d make. And you seemed to tickle his funny bone, too. You talked about random stuff, really. Little anecdotes about your respective childhoods, funny stories about past jobs. He told a really funny one about someone named Anthony Mackie - you weren’t really sure who that was but he sounded hilarious. He almost made his job sound normal with the way he talked about it. 

Before you realized it, the entire pizza was gone. You were sitting beside him, your legs draped over his thighs. His fingers mindlessly strummed over your legs as you talked while his other hand rubbed up and down your back. 

“That was really good pizza,” you said.

“Best in town. How’s your mouth?”

“I don’t know ….” you leaned in, your lips hovering over his for a moment before you closed the gap, kissing him softly. Your hand gently stroked his jaw, almost coaxing it to open to you so you could massage your tongue with his. The pain was gone and all you could feel was the warmth of his tongue and the softness of his lips mixed with the little scratch of his beard. When you pulled away, Sebastian’s eyes were still closed. He licked his lips before slowly opening his eyes; his lashes fluttering.

“Better?” he asked. 

“All healed,” you answered. He smiled. “What time is it?”

“Still early,” he said. The late afternoon sun was streaming in through the floor-length windows. “Definitely not time to say goodbye just yet.”

“When is your flight tomorrow?”

“9,” he said with a grimace.

“What a coincidence, that’s when I have to be at work!”

“Back to reality, I guess, huh?” he said, nuzzling your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him to you. You felt his lips brush over your skin and you sighed.

“I suppose so.”

“I don’t want to leave this hotel room.” He pulled back and looked into your eyes. “Let’s just cancel everything and become sex hermits.”

“Sex hermits?” You laughed. “That sounds kind of gross, Bash.”

“Nah. It’s just you …” He slid his hands up the back of your shirt while his lips moved over your jaw, “and me … Having sex.” He kissed you. “Lots and lots and lots of sex.”

“And pizza?” you asked, chuckling. Sebastian moved his hands over to your hips, still under your shirt. 

“Oh, yes. There’s always room for pizza,” he said with a wink. You shook your head at him. “Okay … realistically, it’s not possible. But, I do want to have sex with you again.”

“I want to have sex with you, too,” You replied, pulling him in for a soft, short kiss.

“And I want to take you out on dates …”

“You do?” He nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” he asked. You nodded, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. He stared at your lips for a moment.

“But, what if this theater gig doesn’t pan out and you stay in LA. How are we supposed to date when we’re 3,000 miles apart?”

“My manager told me when I was on the phone that they want me for the revival of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof.” He said with a smile. “It’s pretty much a done deal. I just have to sign on the dotted line, really.”

“And you’re going to?” you asked.

“Yep. So, starting in September I’ll be a New Yorker again for a few months. And after that, well … We can deal with it then. Sound good?” 

“Sounds good,” you replied, running your hands through his hair. “But September is three months away.” The thought of not seeing him for three months made your chest ache again. 

“I’m free most weekends. I can come to you. Or you can come to me. We’ll make it work.” You nodded, kissing him.

“You taste good,” he said, licking his lips. “Like pizza.”

“So do you,” you replied, kissing him again, deeper than before. Your tongue licked at his teasingly. He let out a low grown, his fingers pressing into your bare sides. You pushed yourself up a bit, swinging one leg over him so you were straddling him. He growled against your lips when you pressed yourself up against him; his hands coaxing your hips to grind into his. “Sebastian,” you whispered, brushing your lips up against his almost lazily.

“Mmm?” he hummed. You felt it between your legs. How did he do that? You bit your lip, stiffling a whimper. 

“I want you.”

“No more talking?” he asked, a smile teasing the corners of his perfect mouth. You shook your head, grinding your body up against his again. He threw his head back against the couch, gulping. You kissed his throat, moving your hips again, nice and slow. “No more talking,” he said before grabbing you by the neck and giving you another searing kiss that you felt through your entire body. He took the hem of the shirt you were wearing in his hands, pulling it up over your body. His eyes flickered when he saw your naked chest. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, giving him a soft kiss before moving off of his lap and standing up.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” you replied. “I just feel a little ...constricted. Like I need to lose these …” You smirked, teasing him by running your finger inside the waist of the boxers you were wearing. You pulled one side down a bit and then lifted it back up.

“Sweetheart … it’s not nice to tease.”

“But it’s fun.” And it was. You relished the way he looked at you; nobody had ever looked at you like that. Nobody had ever made you feel so sexy and desirable and beautiful. It was intoxicating, really. 

“It’s cruel is what it is,” he said, stretching his arms over the back of the couch. God, his body was gorgeous.

“Lose the shirt,” you said.

“Oh … You mean you want me to …” He reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and exposing his abs for a moment before dropping it down. You pouted at him. “Not so fun, is it?”

“Come on …” You leaned over him, running your fingers under his chin and pushing gently to angle his face to yours, “Take it off.” He sighed, nodding. You smiled triumphantly as he went to repeat the motion, but just as he was about to remove his shirt he reached for you instead, tugging your boxers down and exposing the rest of your body. “Sebastian!” you shrieked.

“What? You said take it off … So …” He stared at your body, licking his lips before his eyes moved slowly up to meet yours, “I did.” He smirked the smirkiest smirk you’d ever seen. You kicked the boxers off.

“You cheeky little …” He didn’t let you finish. Instead, he pulled you down on top of him so your naked body straddled his clothed one. 

“Who’s cheeky?” he asked, giving your ass a little smack. You shrieked, moving up against him. You both moaned at the friction as his boxer-clad bulge pressed against your wet core. You grabbed his neck roughly, pulling him into a kiss and grinding your hips against his again. “Fucccckkk …” He rubbed his hands over your ass and up your back, pulling you closer, jerking his hips up to meet yours. You threw your head back and Sebastian took the opportunity to kiss down your neck and chest. You leaned further, his arms wrapping around you and supporting you as he took your nipple into his mouth and sucked you roughly.

“Ah!” you exclaimed, holding him to you. His mouth felt so good, but when you rubbed your hands down his back and still felt cotton under your hands, you knew you had to fix that. You pushed him off and back against the couch. He shot you a confused look. “You’re still wearing too many clothes, Bash.” You grabbed at his shirt, lifting it up. He helped, raising his arms and throwing his shirt behind him.

“Better?” he asked, his abdomen heaving with his sharp, shallow breaths. 

“God, yes,” you said in almost a whimper, nibbling on your lip, staring at his body. “You are so sexy.” He just smiled, grabbing you and pulling you in for a kiss once more. His hands went to your hips, urging you to move. You did and he moaned into your kiss, his teeth grazing your bottom lip. 

“Still too many clothes,” Sebastian grunted. You whimpered, nodding and pushing back from him to rest on his thighs. You hadn’t noticed before how beefy they were - you were pretty sure that was going to become one of your favorite parts of him. You stroked his upper thighs. He looked down and saw the wet spot on his boxers, smirking up at you.

“Oops,” you said with a shrug, batting your lashes at him and biting on the tip of your index finger. “Sorry.” You weren’t sorry. And neither was he. 

“I guess I had better take these off, huh?” 

“Mm-hmm.” He gave your butt another little tap. “Hey!”

“Up,” he said. You pouted. “I can’t get these off with you straddling me. Plus, someone has to go grab a condom from the bathroom.” He pointed to you. 

“Yes, sir.”

“God, don’t do that …” he said, chuckling and shaking his head.

“Don’t do what?” you asked innocently. 

“It’s too early in our relationship for that kinda kink,” he said, giving you quick kiss. Relationship … That happened fast. But, it was a good fast. It felt… right.

“I’ll be back,” you said before pressing your lips to his and getting off of his lap. When you came back he was sitting on the couch completely naked and rock hard. His legs were spread wide, feet on the ground. His arms spread over the back of the couch and he leaned his head against it, eyes closed. The glow from the evening sun bathed him in a golden light that made his skin luminous. You had to stop and stare. He must have felt you staring, because his eyes opened and he stared right back. He hooked his finger, beckoning you to come to him. You did and without a word, you climbed on top of him. You stared at each other for a moment before he brought his hand to your neck, pulling you in for a deep, passionate kiss. You scooted forward, your bare pussy grinding against his still-bare cock. 

“I need you to get that thing on. Now.” He motioned to the condom in your hand. You needed it, too. You ripped open the condom. He bit his lip and threw his head back when you grabbed him, sheathing him. Sebastian grabbed your hips and you pushed up on your knees, moving your body so you were hovering above him. “Fuck me,” he said, almost begging. You nodded, pushing your body down over his cock until he bottomed out inside of you. You sat there for a moment, just looking at each other. 

The intimacy was … intense. The way he was looking at you, it was almost as if he … You shook the thought out of your mind, kissing him before you slowly started to ride him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your chest, kissing you everywhere he could reach. It felt so good, but you wanted his lips on yours. You grabbed him by the neck, pulling his lips towards yours. He held you tighter, your chests rubbing together with a delicious friction that made you moan into his kiss. 

“God. Y/N. You. Feel so …” He lost his words when your hips rolled against his deeper than ever. He moaned loudly into your neck, grazing you with his teeth. You repeated me motion, grinding your sensitive clit against him. The pleasure was almost dizzying - you were grateful he was holding onto you so tight. The pace at which you were riding him was so slow, but it felt soooo good that you didn’t know if you wanted to speed up. He didn’t seem to mind. He couldn’t keep his hands or his mouth off of you for longer than a moment.

“You feel so good,” you whimpered, throwing your head back. Sebastian’s lips shot over to your throat, sucking so hard that you were sure he was going to leave a mark. You rested your chin on his head, breathing deeply. 

“I don’t ever want you to stop,” he murmured against your skin, his lips dragging up to your ear. “Fuck, Y/N …” The way he said your name made you whimper. And then he said something else - something you didn’t understand.

“What?” you managed to get out - you had no idea how you were even able to form a thought in the cloud of pleasure that filled your brain. You leaned back a little and looked down at him.

“Sorry. Romanian.” He smiled shyly at you. “It slips out when I’m … feeling … “ You moved up against him just right and he threw his head back, moaning your name. 

“What did you say?” you asked, groping at his chest. You changed your pace he gritted his teeth, saying something else you didn’t understand. “Bash.” You leaned in, nipping at his neck before soothing it with your tongue.

“Mmm hmm.”

“What did you say?” you asked again, this time stilling your hips. His eyes fluttered open.

“Why did you-”

“Tell me,” you demanded, nipping at his chin. “I won’t move until you do.” He groaned, grinding up against you. It felt good, but not as good as you riding his hard, throbbing cock. 

“I said that you felt like heaven and that I want you to keep riding my cock until I explode, basically.” He brushed his knuckles over your cheek. “I wonder if I’m blushing as bad as you are right now.” You couldn’t help but giggle, hiding your face in his neck. “Happy now?” You nodded. “Can you pleasseee,” he finished his sentence with his hands, bringing them to your hips and coaxing you to move. You answered him by grinding your body against his slowly. You both shut up for a moment, relishing the friction and the sound of your soaking core squeezing his cock. “You are so wet.”

“Mmm hmm,” you nodded, looking into his eyes and biting your lip. “You …. You have that effect on me.” It was getting to be too much. You had to move faster or you felt like you’d burst. You quickened your pace and Sebastian gripped your hips, watching your body as you rode him faster.

“God damn,” he grunted, throwing his head back. You pressed yourself against him, attacking his neck with your lips and teeth and tongue. He moaned something in Romanian again.

“Bash,” you whimpered, biting his ear. “Translate.”

“I’m … I’m gonna come.” His grip on you tightened. “I’m gonna come.” 

“Do it,” you demanded. Sebastian moaned loudly. You watched the veins in his neck bulge, following them up to his clenched jaw and his open mouth as he reached his climax. Watching him come got you there. Your body shook, your inner walls milking every last drop out of him. You moaned his name, collapsing on him. You were suddenly exhausted and completely satisfied. 

“That … was the best sex I’ve ever had.” You looked up at him and he smiled down at you.

“Me, too. Although, I don’t have much to compare it to.” Sebastian kissed your shoulder.

“No?” he asked. You shook your head. “How many men have you been with?”

“Just three … including you.”

“Really?” Sebastian’s eyes widened when you nodded in confirmation. “I …”

“I’m usually not this … sexual. I don’t know what it is about you, but you make me kind of … crazy lustful.” He smiled at you. “That’s what got me.”

“What?” he asked, kissing your nose. That sweet little kiss made your heart flutter in your chest.

“Your smile. It’s alluring. You could make me do anything with that smile of yours, Sebastian Stan.”

“Well, then I’m going to keep smiling.” He winked at you.

“I’m doomed.” 

And you knew it was true.


	5. Not Goodbye ... Just Goodnight

You knew once you stepped through your door, the last 24 hours would feel like a blur. Was that all it had been? It felt like you’d known Sebastian for years, not hours. Never before had you been so comfortable with a man; so open. Your body was sore, but in the best way imaginable. You were probably going to be walking funny the next few days, but you didn’t care. You felt like the smile you wore was going to be permanently etched on your face. You couldn’t remember ever being that happy. Except now it was time to say goodbye. No, not goodbye … just … goodnight. 

It was late - probably too late. But somehow, Sebastian made you stay. It was that smile, you thought. And everything else attached to it. After some more talking and a bit more sex (which was mind-blowing. Again) , you both gave in to the clock.

“Got everything?” Sebastian asked, shoving his wallet and his phone in his pockets.

“Yup … I think so.”

“Even the panties?” he asked, smirking at you. You lifted up your dress to show him the blue lace. He groaned, throwing his head back. “C’mon … that’s not fair.”

“You asked!” you exclaimed.

“Uh-huh.” He scooped you up in his arms, lifting you up.

“AH!” He just chuckled, kissing your neck. “Ba - …” You wanted to protest, but he smelled soooo good. And his lips and his stubble felt so good. And his strong arms felt so good. So you relaxed in his arms, letting him kiss you.

“Yes?” he mumbled against your skin, lowering you back on your feet. He kissed up to your ear, taking your soft lobe in between his teeth and giving it a little nibble. You bit your lip to stifle the moan, but your body let him know just how good it felt, anyway. You pressed yourself up against him, your arms grabbing at his rock-hard shoulders. Your fingers pressed into him. You could hear him smile when he said your name, almost in a whisper.

“I … really should …” You pulled back, looking into his eyes. He gazed at you in a way that made your heart swell in your chest. You couldn’t help but kiss him, taking his face in your hands and pulling him closer.

“I agree, you really should,” he said with a smirk, kissing you back with matched fervor. 

“Yes, but I …” You kissed him again, stroking his neck. Your touch left goosepimples in its wake, and you smiled into his kiss.

“Definitely,” he replied, his hand moving up your back and to the back of your neck, holding you to him for a few more moments while his tongue massaged yours so expertly. When you both finally came up for air, Sebastian pouted at you.

“What is that face?” You couldn’t help but giggle.

“It’s my sad panda face,” he replied, intensifying the pout. You shook your head at him. He looked so damn cute - it wasn’t far. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you, too.” You raked your fingers through his hair. Sebastian closed his eyes, a low, satisfied hum coming from his stomach. “Two weeks is nothing though, right?”

“Right,” he said with a nod. He’d wanted it to be one week, but when he looked at his calendar he saw that he had some weekend shooting to do on the film he was working on. It was running over budget and behind schedule, so it was unavoidable. “And we can talk and text and Facetime.”

“Exactly.” You kissed his cheek and he beamed at you.

“I suppose I should get you home, huh?”

“You really don’t have to take me. I know the way. I’m proud to say that I’ve recently mastered the New York subway system.” Sebastian chuckled at you. “What? It’s confusing.”

“I grew up with it,” he shrugged. “I could do it with my eyes closed.”

“Well, aren’t you special?” you teased, sticking your chin out at him. He nodded, taking your chin in his hand and pulling you in for another soft kiss. 

“I’m very special. At least that’s what my mom tells me.” You shook your head at him. “Anyway, I want to take you. The more time I get with you the better. Plus, it’s the gentlemanly thing to do.”

“If you insist,” you conceded. He wasn’t going to give up, anyway.

You hadn’t thought about people recognizing him until you saw two women whispering to each other and staring on the subway. Sebastian was oblivious, but you could feel eyes on you when Sebastian wrapped his arm around you and kissed your hair. It was only the beginning, you thought to yourself.

“You okay?” he asked. You looked up at him and nodded. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you stay …”

“No,” you put your hand on his chest. “I’m glad you did. The sleepiness is worth it.”

“I completely agree.” He leaned down and planted a soft, chaste kiss on your lips. You didn’t dare look at the women you’d noticed before. “I’m sorry … was that okay?”

“Huh?” Your eyes blinked open. “Yeah. Good.” You smiled at him and he smiled back.

Sebastian took your hand when you got off the subway, never letting go until you got to your building. “This is me,” you said, turning to face him. “Thank you for taking me home.”

“You don’t want me to walk you up?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

“Oh, no, that’s okay …” You knew if he came up with you, one of two things would happen. One, he’d start kissing you and you wouldn’t want him to stop and he’d end up spending the night, throwing both of you completely off schedule. Or two, Tina would be home and when she saw Sebastian she would very possibly flip out. You knew she knew who he was - she was the one who made you go see Infinity War. She was really into those movies because “they were full of kick ass sexy men and women.”

“Is something wrong?” he asked, taking your hands in his. “Do you have a boyfriend up there I don’t know about?” One of his eyebrows rose at the question and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, yeah. A big, beefy one.”

“Oh yeah? I bet I could take him.”

“Maybe …” You grabbed his bicep and you felt him flex it for you. You shrugged. “Eh. Maybe not.” Sebastian growled at you, scooping you up in his arms again and nuzzling your neck. He started to tickle you and you cried out. “Ah! Okay, okay!” Sebastian put you down and was about to kiss you, but someone calling your name stopped him.

“Y/N?” You froze at the sound of your roommate’s voice. Her heels clicked on the pavement. She was coming closer. You closed your eyes, wanting to bury yourself in Sebastian’s chest. “I thought that was you. And … oh …” Tina’s eyes widened when she saw him.

“You must be Tina.” Sebastian dropped one hand from your waist and held it out to shake her hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Tina shook his hand. You’d never seen her at a loss for words, but she seemed to have lost them at that moment. She just nodded, staring at him. “I’m Sebastian.”

“Yes … you are.” She kept shaking his hand until Sebastian chuckled and she pulled away. This was definitely a first. Tina was always so confident around men. It amused you, although you’d never admit it.

“I was just about to walk Y/N up to your place. Shall we?” He held his hand out for her to lead the way. Tina nodded, walking ahead of you and leading you up to your apartment. 

You knew your place wasn’t much. Hell, Sebastian’s suite was bigger than your entire apartment. But it was all you two could afford on your salary in that part of town and it was really all you needed. It was … cozy. 

“I like your place,” Sebastian said to you both after Tina opened the door and led you through the teeny tiny hallway into the teeny tiny living room.

“It’s cozy, we like to say,” you told him.

“I like the colors.” You’d always liked bright colors. The blue couch was accented with colorful pillows. Bright, abstract artwork hung on your walls. Tina left it up for you to decorate. If she’d had her way, the whole apartment would be red. It was a sexy color, she said. Sebastian pulled you into his side. “It reminds me of you.”

“Oh?” You looked up at him. He nodded.

“Pretty and bright.” You felt your cheeks get pink. Sebastian smiled, giving your warm cheek a kiss. You’d completely forgotten that Tina was there until she cleared her throat. Sebastian straightened up, smiling at her.

“Well, we should probably …” you started, hoping Tina would get the hint.

“I’m going to go get ready for bed,” she said. Phew. “It was nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Sebastian replied, giving her a little wave before she turned and walked out. “She seems nice.”

“I’ve never seen her so quiet,” you said, holding in a laugh. “She’s usually very … courageous around men. I think she’s a bit starstruck.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm hmm. She’s the one who made me go see Infinity War.”

“Made you, huh?” Sebastian wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. “Was it like pulling teeth?”

“Oh, come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that …” You tugged on his shirt, looking up at him through your lashes.

“Don’t try to soften me up with those eyes, sweetheart …” He shook his head at you.

“I’m not,” you said, batting your lashes at him.

“Well, she seemed nice. I’m glad she’s not a big, beefy boyfriend.” You chuckled, going up on your tiptoes to kiss his nose. “I guess I should probably go … unless you want to show me your bedroom.” Sebastian pulled you closer, diving in to kiss your neck.

“Uh-uh, mister.” You pushed him off of you and he pouted. “That’s not happening.”

“Yeah, okay.” He sighed, kissing your forehead. “I should go.”

“Two weeks.” You gave him a soft kiss.

“Two weeks,” he replied, kissing you back. It was short and sweet and gentle. Anything more, and you both knew you’d be going back to your bedroom and not coming out until morning. You opened your door and Sebastian walked out.

“Text me when you get back to your hotel?” you asked. He nodded, leaning back in to give you another kiss. “Goodnight, Sebastian.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

“OH. MY. GOD!” Tina had been watching too many reruns of Friends, you thought, as she stood in your doorway. 

“What?” you asked, even though you knew exactly what she was Janice-ing about. 

“Okay, so I know there aren’t that many Sebastian’s in the world, but I didn’t think your Sebastian was THAT Sebastian. Holy shit, Y/N! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t think about it?”

“You didn’t think … Hold on. You spent the night with him. And the whole freaking day, too! YOU HAD SEX!”

“What? No …” You had no idea why you were denying it.

“Um, yes you did!” She pointed at you. “You’re all glowing and shit! And you’re all smiley. And you’re seriously blushing. Holy shit, you fucked Bucky Barnes.”

“Tina, come on …”

“I need details.” She sat on your bed.

“I am not talking about this with you,” you laughed, shaking your head. 

“Why not? I tell you about all the dudes I sleep with.” You never asked her to. “And you’ve never slept with anyone since I’ve known you. I thought you were a prude, but look at you. Sleeping with a celebrity. I’ve gotta say, good choice. That man is razor fine.” You desperately tried not to, but your lips deceived you and turned up into a little smile. “C’mon … what’s he like?”

“Tina …”

“He’s good, huh?” You rolled your eyes, turning around to put some clothes away that were in the basket on your bed. “To get you to glow like that, he must be good.”

“I’m not glowing.”

“You sooo are. Like, your hair is all shiny and your eyes are bright. That’s what great sex will do to you, ya know? Why do you think my hair always looks so good?” She fluffed her blonde waves. It did always look wonderful. You were surprised that Sebastian didn’t take notice of it. Or her little red dress and her kitten heels. Whenever you went out with her, most guys didn’t even glance your way. It was all Tina. But Sebastian’s eyes never left you. “He was glowing, too.”

“He was?” you found yourself asking.

“Are you kidding? The dude is completely smitten with you.” You smiled to yourself. “I mean, that bright and pretty line? He’s falling for you. Hard.”

“Falling for me? No, I don’t …”

“Uh-huh. Guys fall in love with me all the time - I know what it looks like. He’s falling for you.”

You swallowed hard, clearing your throat and turning to walk into the bathroom. “I’ve got to get to bed. I have work tomorrow.”

“You’re falling in love with him, too, aren’t you?” she asked. You froze. “I knew it.”

“I’ve known him a day,” you told her, looking in the mirror. You did look different. But that was probably because you’d been kissing him a lot and your lips were swollen. And he let you use his really nice shampoo in the shower. And …. Damn it, you were totally glowing. 

“So? You can fall in love with someone in a day. And with someone like him? Easy.”

“I’m not in love with him.” But you were falling. You felt it. And now you were curious if Tina was right about his feelings, too. There were moments when you were together, like when you were riding him on the couch and he looked into your eyes so deeply that you felt entirely exposed and yet completely safe … you wondered if he might … but then you shook it off. 

To your knowledge, nobody had ever fallen in love with you. Sure, your first college boyfriend said he loved you, but that was just to get into your pants; a fact you found out soon thereafter when you found him in bed with your roommate. After that, you were very careful with the use of the “L” word. And you weren’t in any rush to use it now and ruin something that was so, so great.

“Okkkayyy, but there’s definitely something there. And one of these days you’re going to tell me just how good the Winter Soldier is at screwing.”

“TINA!” You laughed.

“If I were you, I’d ask him if he has one of those metal arms lying about. And if there’s a vibrate feature.”

“Oh. My. God. You are ridiculous.” 

“I know. And you love me.”

“Much to my dismay, yes. I do. Now, let me get ready for bed. I’m exhausted.”

“I bet you are. Nice hickey, by the way,” she said with a wink before leaving for her room. Your hand went to your neck, right over the spot you knew Sebastian had marked you. You walked over to the mirror again and looked. Yup - he got you. It was already starting to bruise, too. Thank goodness for concealer.


	6. Chicken Noodle Soup

In the two weeks you were apart, time had never moved so slow. You’d thought that with the new campaign you were working on at work time would fly by. But no, every time you looked at your watch it seemed to get slower and slower.

Despite the fact that you were apart, you’d never been happier. Whenever you both had the time, you’d be on the phone or Facetiming. He never failed to make you smile. The conversations ranged from completely random nonsense to recapping your days to mildly dirty talk. The whole sexting thing was new to you, and you told him you were a little too shy for Facetime sex just yet. He was bummed, but he understood and didn’t push. He’d say he was just happy to see your face and hear your voice.

The day before he was due back in the city for a weekend visit, you woke up with body aches and a fever. You cursed whatever god was playing a trick on you - now was not the time to get sick! You never got sick, so why now? It wasn’t fair. You pushed yourself to go work, telling yourself that once you got there you’d feel better. Your body disagreed. After the afternoon meeting, you had a dizzy spell and nearly fainted in the hallway on the way back to your cubicle. Your boss saw you and insisted that you go home early. They even got you an Uber so you wouldn’t walk. 

When you got home, it took all the energy you could muster to take off your dress and get into the shower. You thought the shower would help, but it only made you feel more drained. After you dried off, you put your hair into pigtail braids because you knew you didn’t have the strength to dry your hair. You were still burning up, so you put on panties and a camisole and took some cold medicine before getting into bed. 

You didn’t even remember your head hitting the pillow. When you woke up, it was 10 pm. “Shit!” you croaked out. Your grabbed your throat, wincing. It felt like a thousand little knives were cutting at your throat from the inside. You grabbed your phone. You had several missed texts and two missed calls from Sebastian. The first two texts were flirty, but the rest were full of concern. You hadn’t told him you were sick yet, hoping that it was just a 24 hour bug and you’d shake it off by the next afternoon when he was due in town.

‘Are you okay, Y/N? Call me.’

‘Starting to worry now.’

He also left a voicemail. “Hey, Y/N … I haven’t heard from you all day. Sick of me, already?” He chuckled, but the sad tone in his voice made your chest ache even more than it already was from the stupid virus. “Anyway, I’m so excited to see you tomorrow. I was thinking since you’re still new to the city I could take you on a little New Yorker tour - show you the cool parts that aren’t in movies, you know? If you still want me to come, that is. Call me, okay? I’m worried about you.”

Since you didn’t have a voice, you texted him instead. ‘I’m so sorry, Bash. I woke up feeling awful and they sent me home early from work. I took some cold medicine and completely knocked out. I still feel horrible, so maybe we should postpone a week?’ You hated writing that last sentence. You were itching to touch him, to smell his cologne, to feel his lips and his hands on you. 

He didn’t respond immediately, but you weren’t expecting him to. He was at work still and probably wouldn’t be done for a few hours. You laid back down in your bed, trying to will yourself to get up and go get something to eat. You weren’t hungry, but you hadn’t had anything to eat all day and you knew you had to. You managed to get to the kitchen and make yourself some toast.

Your phone started ringing when you sat down at the kitchen table. It was Sebastian, and it wasn’t just a phone call, it was Facetime. You were pretty sure you looked awful, but you hit the green button and croaked out, “Hi,” with a little wave.

“Shit. You weren’t kidding.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know… I thought maybe you were trying to get rid of me.” The tone in his voice made you frown. “But now I feel like a jerk for even thinking that. I’m sorry.”

“Try to get rid of you? You really thought I would-”

“No.” He shook his head. “Well, maybe a little. But no…”

“Sebastian, I… you know I wouldn’t.” You coughed and Sebastian pouted. “I’m super pissed at my body for being such an asshole right now.”

“Your body could never be an asshole,” Sebastian replied. You heard him smirking from across the country. “We can hang up and go back to texting. You look and sound awful.”

“Gee, thanks,” you croaked out.

“I mean, it sounds like it hurts you to talk. And you don’t look awful. You look cute. I like the braids.” He smiled at you. “You just look like you don’t feel good. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Uh huh.”

“Honestly, I didn’t mean it like …” He ran his hand through his hair and you were so jealous of that hand. You wanted to touch him so badly - you needed him so badly. “Shit, Y/N. I’m so sorry. I’m an asshole. I’m hanging up now. Okay?” You just nodded because you were coughing so much you couldn’t answer. He frowned, blew you a kiss and ended the call.

 

There really was no stopping him after that. Once he heard how bad you sounded, nothing was going to stop him from coming to take care of you. He asked if it was alright if he cancelled his hotel to stay with you, since you couldn’t very well go out. You agreed. It didn’t take much convincing - you wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. When you said goodnight, he insisted that you take more medicine and get some rest. 

You did as he said, but woke up the next day in a bit of a panic. He was going to be landing in an hour, and you were a mess! Thankfully, your apartment was already pretty tidy - Tina and you were both neat freaks. The only challenge now was trying to make yourself look presentable for your boyfriend. Was he your boyfriend? You hadn’t officially decided on titles, yet. But, anyway … you wanted to look at least like a human woman and not a slobbering, snotty troll. 

You showered again, since you’d gotten all sweaty in your sleep. You mustered the strength to dry your hair a bit, but make-up was a no go. It probably would have melted off, anyway - you were still so warm. You dabbed some perfume on your neck and wrists and changed into some little cotton shorts and a new camisole with lace trim. “Eh,” you said to yourself in the mirror. From what you could see through your swollen eyelids, you didn’t look nearly as bad as you felt.

The intercom buzzed. You made your way over to the little intercom box thing by your door and called down. “It’s Sebastian,” he said. You buzzed him up. Less than a minute later, there was a knock at your door. That was fast, you thought. You opened it to find Sebastian. He had a baby blue v-neck and navy shorts on, complete with a navy baseball hat and sunglasses hooked into the V of his shirt. It was his ‘incognito’ look, but you weren’t so sure how successful it was. He still looked like Sebastian. He had a duffle bag in one hand and bouquet of wildflowers in the other.

“Bash,” you whispered - anything more than a whisper killed you.

“Hello, beautiful,” he said with a beaming smile. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, shit. Yes.” You stepped back, letting him in.

“For you.” He handed you the flowers and leaned down to give your forehead a kiss. “God,” he dropped his bag, putting the back of his hand against your forehead. “You’re burning up.” You pouted, nodding at him. “Maybe we should go to the hospital?”

“What?” You stepped back. “No. No, I’m good. It’s just a bug.” Sebastian gave you a look. “Really …”

“Okay, but if your fever doesn’t break by tonight, I’m taking you. Even if I have to throw you over my shoulder.” Your eyes widened and he winked at you. “I’ll do it, too.”

“I know you would,” you replied, dragging yourself into the kitchen to try and find a vase. You knew you had one, but you couldn’t remember for the life of you where you put it. 

“What are you looking for?” Sebastian asked, coming up behind you and putting his hand on the small of your back.

“A vase. I know I have one.”

“Let me help. You need to lie down.”

“It’s gotta be in here.” You opened the last drawer in your kitchen and found what you were looking for. Sebastian took it out of your hand. “Hey!”

“Go to the couch. I’ll take care of this.”

“Okay, but bring them over to me when your done. I can’t really smell them yet, but they’re pretty. Thank you.” Sebastian smiled and nodded. 

“I thought they’d make you feel better. And the colors reminded me of your place.”

“They match,” you croaked out.

“No talking,” Sebastian demanded, pointing to you. “Sit.” You nodded. Even though you felt awful, his demanding tone excited you a bit. Or maybe it was just the way he looked. He looked good enough to eat. And you hadn’t eaten all day. But, to be honest, you weren’t really hungry. He was something you wouldn’t mind sinking your teeth into, though. How was it possible to be so worked up when you felt the way you did?

He came to sit beside you and took off his hat, running his hand through his hair. You drew your lip between your bottom teeth, staring at him. “That’s better …” He turned to look at you and he smirked - he knew how good he looked. You crossed your legs and he put his hand on your knee, leaning in to kiss you. You pulled away and his brow furrowed. “Something wrong?”

“You shouldn’t kiss me,” you told him. “I can’t get you sick.”

“Well, then …” he leaned in slightly, the smell of his cologne making you dizzy - but in a good way. “You shouldn’t look at me like you want to lick my skin off.” He smiled at your shocked expression. “It’s just mean.”

“Sorry.” You looked down at your lap and felt Sebastian squeeze your knee gently.

“I’m teasing you, sweetheart.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek. “I told you.” He kissed the other cheek. “I have a strong immune system.” He kissed closer to your mouth. “You won’t get me sick.” You looked into his eyes and he smiled, caressing your jaw with the back of his hand. You closed your eyes, leaning into his touch. Your entire body ached, but his touch was soft and cool and it felt so nice. HIs lips were about to brush yours when you pulled back. 

“No, Bash …” You put your hand on his forearm, pushing it down. “I want to kiss you … I really, really do. But if you get sick, I’ll feel awful.”

“I won’t,” he replied, reaching for you once more. His hand brushed over your hair and you swallowed. “Everything hurts, doesn’t it?” You nodded and he pulled back again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be putting the moves on you when you feel like this.” He leaned back against the couch, his palms rubbing his thighs. “I’m a jerk.”

“No, Bash.” You put your hand over his, gently squeezing it. “You’re not. I want you, but I just- I’m sorry.”

“Y/N, you have nothing to apologize for” he said sweetly, caressing your arm. Even the little hairs on your arm hurt to the touch. Sebastian saw that, and he pulled away. “Sorry. Let me make you some soup, okay? I stopped at the store and got you some stuff.” He went over to his duffle bag that was sat on the kitchen table. You got on your knees and turned around on the couch, resting your head on the back and watching him. His backside was to you and you loved the view. He opened his bag, taking a plastic bag out. “I got soup, cold medicine, kleenex, cough drops. And I brought some movies.” He dug in his bag and pulled out Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Back to the Future, The Sandlot, and When Harry Met Sally.

“That is quite the variety,” you said.

“Well, the Iron Man movies are to start your education on the MCU.” You looked at him quizzically. “Marvel Cinematic Universe,” he clarified. “Tina never should have let you see Infinity War first.” He shook his head. “Is she here, by the way?”

“No. She’s in Vegas for her coworkers bachelorette. I wouldn’t be surprised if she comes home married.” Sebastian laughed and you smiled - you missed watching him when he laughed. The way he threw his head back and his eyes got all squinty - it was so freaking cute. 

“Alright, well I brought the others because Back to the Future and The Sandlot were always my go-tos when I was home sick. Have you seen either of these?” You shook your head. “Who raised you?!”

“My mom wasn’t big on movies,” you said with a shrug. “She said they were silly.”

“They can be. But some can be deep and touching and thought-provoking, too.” He was so passionate about it that he made you want to see what he saw in them. “I mean, The Sandlot is a great coming of age story. And Back to the Future? Well, that one is really just fun …but it can get deep, too. I mean, the bad guy was kind of based off of Donald Trump.”

 

“Ew. It’s like … they knew the future!” 

“Scary,” Sebastian added.

“And what about When Harry Met Sally?”

“Oh, well, that one is just romantic. I thought it would help me get into your panties.” You busted out laughing, which turned into a cough. Sebastian ran over to you, sitting beside you. “Shit, I’m sorry. I was just trying to be funny. Are you okay?” He rubbed your shoulders.

“Water,” you croaked. 

“Water. Right.” He ran back to the kitchen and got you some water. As you drank it, he rubbed your arm gently. “I’m sorry. I’m a dick and I really need to stop thinking with mine right now.”

“No,” you shook your head. “That was funny.” You smiled at him. “You really didn’t have to do all of this, you know.” He cocked his head to the side, silently asking what. “I mean, wasting your weekend traveling cross-country just to take care of me. And getting the soup and the movies and the-” Sebastian shut you up with the softest, most gentle kiss. You wanted to protest, but his lips felt so good against yours. When he pulled away, your eyes took a moment to flutter open. “First of all, any time with you is not wasted time - it’s precious to me.”

“Sebastian,” you sighed. 

“And I would travel well over 3,000 miles to make sure you were okay.” Okay, was this guy even real? You pinched him. “Ouch, what was that for?”

“Just making sure you’re real,” you whispered. His lips turned up into the sweetest smile.

“I’m sorry I kissed you, but I didn’t see any other way to get you to shush.”

“Uh-huh …” You smirked at him.

“But now the damage is done, I guess. If I get sick, which I won’t, then I get sick.” He shrugged.

“So, I guess it’d be okay for you to kiss me again, then,” you said, leaning into him a bit.

“I suppose so.” He pushed your hair behind your ear, gazing at you. “You know, you may feel like crap but you look absolutely beautiful right now.”

“You don’t have to throw me a line, Bash … You’ve got me already.”

“It’s not a line,” he mumbled right before his lips pressed against yours. His hand went to your neck, gently pulling you closer. You were still on your knees, so you swung your leg over, straddling him. Sebastian let out a low groan against your lips, his arms moving around your body and holding you against him with a gentle grasp. His kisses were soft and sweet at first, but when you moved your hips slightly, he deepened the kiss, pulling you in tighter and moving his hand up the back of your camisole. His touch was cool and it felt amazing against your heated skin. You almost forgot how awful you felt, until you had to pull away to cough. “I’m sorry. Shit …” He pulled his hand out from under your shirt, rubbing your shoulders gently. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this right now …” You could tell he didn’t want to say it. His body spoke loudly enough against it - you could feel his hard-on through his shorts.

Your body was fighting with itself. You wanted him - how could you not? He was being so sweet and funny and god DAMN could the man kiss. You swore he could make you come just by kissing you - he was that good. But you also wanted to crawl up into your bed and sleep forever. “I want you,” you pouted, resting your head on his shoulder.

“I want you, too … but you need to rest. And this …” he motioned between you, “would only make you worse.”

“Orrrr it could make me all better.” You kissed his neck. Sebastian chuckled and you felt the vibration in his chest. You put your hand on his chest, rubbing it down his abdomen. You heard Sebastian’s breath hitch in his chest and felt his pulse quicken beneath your lips. 

“I’m not THAT good,” he joked, running his fingers gently up and down your spine.

“I beg to differ,” you said, suddenly getting very sleepy. His body was so cool and cozy and you were so comfortable. You closed your eyes, nuzzling his shoulder.

“I think I should put you to bed.”

“Will you come?” you asked, half-asleep.

“I’m not really tired, baby. I slept on the plane.” He kissed your shoulder. “But you need to rest. And then when you wake up we can cuddle and watch some movies. And then if you feel better later, maybe we can …”

“Have sex?” you mumbled.

“Only if you’re feeling up to it.”

“I know you are,” you teased, wiggling your hips a bit, rubbing up against his hard cock. Sebastian groaned, stilling your hips with his strong hands. 

“It’s mean to tease …” He nipped at your shoulder.

“Well, then stop being so sexy.”

“I’ll try,” he said with a laugh. “Now …” He patted your butt. “Get up and I’ll put you to bed.” You sighed, pushing yourself off him and trying to get up. You stumbled, falling back down on his lap. “You okay?” He looked down at you, concern knitting his brow. 

“Just a little dizzy,” you told him. He frowned. You weren’t sure how he did it, but he stood up with you in his lap. He put his arm under your legs and back, carrying you to your bedroom. 

“Time to sleep.”

“But I’ve slept so much already,” you whined.

“And you need to sleep some more.” He put you on the bed and pulled the covers over you.

“No covers. Too hot.” You kicked them off and started to pull off your top. “Too hot.”

“Maybe I should make you an ice bath or something …”

“Too cold,” you pouted, pulling your camisole off. Sebastian’s eyes went straight to your chest. “You’re staring …”

“Well, I haven’t seen your tits in two weeks and there just … right there. It’s kind of hard to look away.” You stretched and he swallowed so hard that you heard him. “Sorry,” you whispered, covering yourself up with your arm.

“You’re fine, sweetheart.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Get some rest, okay?” You nodded, closing your eyes. “Sleep sweet,” was the last thing you heard.

When you woke up, you were alone. You weren’t sure how long Sebastian had stayed with you, but he wasn’t there now. Was he even here? Or was that all a fever dream? The covers were pulled over your head and you were thankful because you were freezing. You sat up slowly and to your surprise, the room didn’t spin.

You grabbed the camisole you threw on the floor and pulled it on. You were still shivering, so you grabbed a sweater from the closet before you padded out into the living room. There was music coming from the kitchen and you heard singing. It was a man singing - so it wasn’t a dream. He was here. You smiled to yourself, making your way to the kitchen. Sebastian stood at the stove, swaying to the music. He had changed out of his shorts into grey sweatpants and you couldn’t help but bite your lip as you took in the sight of his backside in those sweats. It was so round and tight and you squeeze it.

“Youuu make me feel so brand newwww,” he sang. “I want to spend my life with youuuu.” He sounded good singing along with Al Green - really good. You didn’t know he could sing. It shouldn’t have surprised you - the man was good at everything. You stood there, your back against the doorframe as you took in the little show he didn’t know he was putting on. That is, until he spun around and saw you - stopping dead in his tracks. “Oh. Hi.”

“Don’t stop on my account,” you said, smiling at him. He was blushing like mad - it was so cute. You pushed yourself off the door and walked towards him. “I was enjoying the show.”

“I … um,” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, giving you a nervous smile.

“You have a nice voice.”

“Thanks. Ho-how are you feeling? You look better. And you sound better.”

“I feel better,” you replied, stopping in front of him and looking at the stove. He put his hand on your forehead and smiled.

“Your fever broke.”

“Mmm hmm. I’m cold now.” You cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his arm around you. “Oooo, are you making me soup?”

“That, I am.”

“It smells yummy. I’m starving. I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Why don’t you go take a seat on the couch and I’ll bring you some. And you can pick a movie.”

“I get to choose?” you asked. Sebastian nodded. “Alrighty.” You gave him a peck on the cheek.

You decided on Iron Man, knowing how much Sebastian wanted you to see it. The soup was good, the movie was better. By the end of it, you were on the edge of your seat. Sebastian seemed utterly amused by your reaction and when it was over you begged to watch the next one. He obliged. He admitted that he skipped the Incredible Hulk because he said that nobody did it like Mark did and it wasn’t really essential to the whole MCU. You trusted him - he would know.

“Which one is next?” you asked. You were cuddled against his side, your head resting on his shoulder. Sebastian’s fingers mindlessly traced little patterns on your arm.

“Thor. Then Captain America.”

“And that’s your first one.” You looked up at him and Sebastian nodded. “Will you watch it with me? Or are you one of those actors who hates watching his work?”

“I love that movie,” he said with a smile. “I don’t mind watching myself when the movie is good.”

“Well, if I looked like you I wouldn’t mind watching myself either.”

“If you looked like me, then this relationship would be very, very odd.” He bent his head down to press a kiss to your lips. He’d kissed you a few times over the last few hours, but this one lingered a bit - it was nice. 

“True. A tad narcissistic.” 

“A bit,” he nodded, his nose wrinkling up.

“What do you mean when the movie is good?”

“Huh?”

“You said when the movie is good you don’t mind watching yourself. Have you made some bad ones?”

“I think every actor has some stuff on their filmography that they’re not particularly proud of.”

“Like?” you asked.

“If I tell you, you’re going to rent it after I leave and watch, aren’t you?” he asked, tickling your side. You giggled, pushing at his chest.

“No. I would never…”

“You’re a horrible liar!” He exclaimed, giving you a kiss on the cheek. You pushed at him again and he growled, grabbing you and pulling you into his lap. 

“You know if you don’t tell me I’ll just Google you.”

“Oh, God.” He wiped his hand over his face, shaking his head. “Okay, well … the one that haunts me the most is The Covenant.”

“The Covenant … sounds scary.”

“Mostly scary how bad the writing is,” he said with a chuckle. “One of my lines was calling some a Wiatch … like biatch, but …”

“Wiatch,” you said, biting back a laugh.

“See? It’s bad.” He was chuckling, too.

“But I bet you were great in it,” you told him, patting his chest.

“Not really,” he said with a laugh. “And yet, fans still talk to me about it all the time. And Mackie loves it when it happens - he teases me relentlessly. I’ll never escape it.”

“Well, now I HAVE to watch it.”

“Oh god, please don’t. For the sake of our relationship, I’m begging you.” He grabbed your hands and pulled them to his chest. “Don’t watch it.” You could tell he was teasing, but there was a trace of seriousness in there. You nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you. I think your kiss cured me.”

“Or, you know, the three hour nap.”

“I’m sorry I wasted so much of our time together,” you said softly, looking down at your lap. Sebastian took his finger under your chin and lifted it, pressing his lips to yours.

“It wasn’t wasted if it made you feel better. Plus, I made good use of the time.”

What did you do?” you asked him.

“Read some scripts, did a little research for a role, did a little online apartment hunting, watched some TV. I checked in on you every once in a while. You were shivering so I pulled the blanket over you.”

“Thank you. Yeah …. It’s really cold in here, huh?”

“It is a bit,” he replied. “But … I can think of a way we could warm up.” He rubbed his hand up and down your back, his beard tickling your jaw as he leaned in to pepper your cheeks with kisses. “If you want to, I mean …” He pulled away. “I mean, if you feel like you-” You stopped him with your lips, pulling him in for a sensual, deep kiss. Sebastian moaned into your mouth, sending a shiver down your spine. “You okay?” he asked. He must have felt it.

“Uh huh,” you mumbled, kissing his neck. “I want you.” You licked over his pulse and felt it jump. You moved to straddle him again and he threw his head back against the couch. “I want you so badly,” you added, moving your hand up his shirt and feeling his taut abdomen flex with a sharp intake of breath. You loved watching him react to your touch - it was intoxicating. He opened his eyes and looked at you, his hand moving through your hair.

“Are you sure, baby? I don’t want to push you and make you feel wor- Jesus, sweetheart,” he groaned when you moved your hips against his; your heated core hitting him just where you needed to be. You knew the answer, but you asked anyway.

“Do you want me, Sebastian?” you asked sweetly, moving your fingers along the ridges of his 8-pack. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He grabbed your neck, pulling your lips to his in a searing, hard kiss that would have made your knees buckle if you were standing. You moaned into his kiss and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue to massage yours. “I’ve barely thought of anything else the past two weeks.” 

“Neither have I,” you breathed. Sebastian grabbed your sweater and practically ripped it off your body. The cold air from the apartment hit you, sending goosepimples all over your skin - or maybe it was his touch. His hands moved to your hips and he rutted his hips up against you. “Ah,” you whimpered. “Should we go to the bedroom?” you asked between short, steamy kisses. 

“I’ll do you anywhere you want,” he replied, licking at your bottom lip. “Any way you want.” He nipped at your chin. “As long as you want.” He kissed down to your chest and you whimpered when he took your hardened nipple in between his teeth through the thin fabric of your shirt.

“Fuck, Bash.”

“Yes, you should,” he teased, looking up at you through his long, beautiful lashes. Why did men always have such beautiful lashes? It was a cruel joke. He was so beautiful. You giggled, running your hands through his hair (finally). He closed his eyes and purred, kissing your chest once more before whispering, “let’s go to bed.”

“Mm-hmm,” you nodded. You hated getting off of him, but you knew the sooner you did, the sooner he’d be inside of you. You grabbed his hand and led him to your room. You went straight to your bed, sitting down and resting back on your elbows. “Get naked.”

“What?” he laughed.

“You heard me, Stan.” You motioned for him to do it and he shook his head, laughing at you.

“Well, then … you get naked, too, Y/L/N.”

“After you,” you said plainly. “I want to watch you.” You took your index finger in between your lips and nibbled on it playfully. 

“If you insist,” he said, pulling his shirt off. You sighed, staring at him like a lovestruck school girl. 

“Yum,” you whispered to yourself.

“What was that?” Sebastian asked, pushing down his sweats and his boxers at the same time. “Happy?”

“Very,” you replied, taking in the sight of him. He was so gorgeous, and his cock was hard as a rock, the tip red and swollen.

“Your turn, baby,” he said, standing in front of you. You stood up, lifting up your camisole. “Perfect,” he said, licking his lips. You pushed your bottoms and your panties off, kicking them to the side. “Fucking perfect.” He was on you in an instant, pulling you against his hard, naked body. You both moaned at the contact, pawing at each other in desperation to get closer. You walked backwards towards the bed and when it hit the back of your knees you both fell, bouncing on the bed. “You okay?” he asked, smiling. You nodded, pulling him on top of you. “I should get a condom.”

“Hurry,” you urged. He nodded. “I have some in my medicine cabinet in my bathroom.” 

“Be right back.” He came back to find you lying on the bed and he shook his head. “Seriously, I could probably get off just by staring at you.” Your cheeks felt hot.

“But that’s not as fun,” you teased, moving your hair behind your shoulder and stretching your arms up over your head. You arched your back and Sebastian raked his hand through his hair, licking his lips as his eyes traveled slowly up your body. “Come here.”

“True.” Sebastian bounced on the bed and attacked you. You giggled, but damn that stupid cold … you started coughing. He pulled back. “Baby, are you okay?” You nodded, but your watering eyes told another story. He sat up, pulling you up and moving a pillow against the headboard for you to rest on. He took the glass of water on your bedside table and handed it to you. After a few sips, the coughing stopped. “I’m so sorry.” He caressed your face; his pained expression breaking your heart. “We shouldn’t do this. You’re not well enough.”

“No.” You put the glass down and reached for him, pulling him in for a kiss. “I want to.”

“I know,” he sighed, pressing his lips to yours. “But you’re still sick. I know you feel better, but you shouldn’t push yourself.”

“But,” you pouted, “you’re so sexy.” He smiled and you pulled him in for a sultry kiss. You could feel him hesitate, but when you put your hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer, he didn’t resist, kissing you back and opening his mouth to yours, licking your tongue in a way that made your entire body shudder. “Just go slow,” you told him.

“Slow,” he agreed, pulling you down so your head hit the pillow. He gazed down at you, brushing your cheek. “But if you want me to stop, tell me. I won’t be upset. Okay?”

“I would be,” you said with a smile. Sebastian shook his head.

“I’m serious, baby … I don’t want to make you worse. If it gets too much or you don’t feel good, just tell me. Promise?” You nodded. “Say it.”

“I promise, Sebastian. Now, please get inside of me before I lose it.” He chuckled, giving you a kiss.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Sebastian was so gentle with you. His kisses were soft, his touch even more so. He moved inside of you so slowly, his body almost hovering on top of yours. He didn’t grind into you like he’d done before. It was almost as if he was making lo-... No. It was still just sex. Really, really amazing, passionate, sex.

His lips almost never left yours. The only time they did was when he told you he was close; you were closer. Your inner walls squeezed him and he let out a low, guttural moan into your neck, his body jerking slightly as he came. When his body stilled, he lifted his head and looked down at you. You smiled up at him, running your hands up and down his muscular back.

“Are you okay?” he asked. You nodded. “You sure?” You kissed him and he smiled when he pulled back. “That was really nice.”

“It was.”

“I’m kind of hungry.”

“Pizza?” you asked. His eyes lit up. “Pizza.”

You woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Sebastian was mad at himself, but you calmed him down and said you’d feel better after you ate and took a shower. You did, but you could still see the guilt on his face.

“Sebastian, come on.” You grabbed his hand, bringing it to your lips and kissing it. “I’m fine.”

“You sound like you have a frog in your throat, Y/N.”

“I sound worse than I feel. I promise.” You snuggled up against him. “Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. I was thinking with my dick and I should have been thinking about you.” 

“Oh, stop it.” You sat up and he took notice of your tone. “I’m a grown woman. I wanted to fuck my boy- … to fuck you…”

“You almost called me your boyfriend,” he said, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes,” he wrapped his arm around you. “You did.” He gave your cheek a kiss. “Girlfriend.”

“So … we’re labeling this thing.” Sebastian nodded. “We’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“I sure hope so,” he said with a laugh. “I’m really not the kind of guy who travels across the country just to fuck a friend…”

“Oh.” You blushed. “Good, then.”

“You do want this, don’t you? I mean, we don’t have to label it if you-” You stopped him with your lips. “Okay, then,” he said when you pulled away.

“Boyfriend,” you whispered, running your fingers through his hair.

“Yes?” 

“I wanted to fuck you. You didn’t force me. Hell, you tried to stop me. But I insisted. Because I can’t resist you …” you ran your fingers down his chest and abdomen. “You’re way too sexy.”

“Y/N …” he warned. You ignored him, kissing his jaw.

“And you’re so sweet to me.” You kissed his neck. “And you make me laugh.” You brushed your lips up against his neck, your hand moving down over his thigh, “and you are soooo good in bed.” He chuckled at that last one. “So don’t for one second blame yourself for me still feeling not so great. Because even if I feel like crap, I feel exponentially better when you’re here.”

“Exponentially, huh?” he asked, his brows raising. You nodded. “You’re pretty great, you know that?”

“Mm hmm,” you hummed.

The rest of the day went by way too fast, and soon it was time for Sebastian to head to the airport. “This is going to get harder every time, isn’t it?” he asked. 

“I hope not,” you said with a frown, tugging at his shirt. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your head. “God, you smell good.”

“So do you. Like Vicks vapor rub.” You pushed at him. “What? I like the smell. And I really liked rubbing it on you, too.” You liked that, too, you thought. “I’ve gotta go. But I’ll see you next weekend? If you’re feeling better.”

“I’ll be there.” It was your turn to visit him and you were so excited - you’d never been to the west coast before. 

“I’ll text you when I land, okay?” You nodded and he gave you a soft, romantic kiss that made you melt into him. It took everything you had to pull away. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.” 

And then he was gone.


	7. Star-Spangled Hot Dogs

“Looking for a ride?” A familiar voice said from behind you. You turned on your heel, finding Sebastian standing right behind you.

“Sebastian?” He smiled and you threw your arms around him. He hugged you close, lifting you up. When he let you down, he gave your nose a little kiss. “What are you doing here? I thought I was going to get an Uber because you had training.”

“Cancelled it,” he said with a shrug. “God, you look beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” you said with a smile. You wore a yellow cotton sundress with lace trim. It was your favorite. Your hair was down and in loose curls with one side pinned back. “You look beautiful, too,” you told him as your hands moved over his muscular shoulders. He was just wearing a blue v-neck and jeans with a baseball hat on, but he really did look so beautiful. Your entire body warmed just at the sight of him.

“Well, thanks,” he said, licking his lips and smiling down at you. He leaned in a bit and you thought he might kiss you, but you weren’t sure if it was such a good idea in such a public place. The thought, apparently, did not cross Sebastian’s mind. He closed the gap between you, connecting his lips with yours in a soft, gentle kiss. Luckily, it was a holiday weekend and the place was a madhouse so nobody really took notice of Sebastian or the woman he was kissing. “I almost thought i’d miss you. I got stopped by some fans on the way here. I can’t really say no to them, ya know?”

“You’re a very sweet guy, you know that?” You kissed him back, rubbing his chest.

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed, keeping his lips hovering over yours for a moment. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” you told him. He grabbed your bag from you and you started walking through the airport. Sebastian wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Is this it or do we need to go to baggage claim?” he asked.

“Well, I’m only here 4 days,” you said.

“And you probably won’t be spending too much time wearing clothes, anyway,” he whispered, leaning into you as he spoke. He smelled absolutely amazing and the gleam in his eyes was so full of lust that you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning. “It kills me when you do that, you know.”

“Yeah, well … ditto,” you told him. He laughed, biting his lip playfully at you. You elbowed him playfully and he grunted.

“How was your flight?” he asked.

“Oh, just lovely. I sat next to a woman who brought her own breakfast, which included fantastic smelling hard-boiled eggs.” Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. “And she spent the whole flight telling me about how her family doesn’t appreciate her and how she was dreading the holiday. She was just a delight. We’re hanging out next week.”

“You’re too much,” Sebastian laughed, pulling you closer and kissing your hair. “Let’s go home, hmm?”

“Please.”

 

“Holy shit … you live here?” You gawked at the gigantic house that Sebastian was pulling up to. House was probably not the world. Mansion. It was a mansion.

“For now. But, honestly, I kind of hate it.”

“Wha- .. why?” Your jaw was still on your lap as Sebastian turned off the car.

“I’m a city kid. This is all too big for me, especially since I’m alone now.” Now? So, someone lived with him before. You hadn’t really talked too much about that stuff yet. “I’m honestly thinking about selling it and just going back east for good.” 

“Oh?” You looked over at him.

“Yeah. I tried the LA thing … it’s really not for me. Everyone is just so … LA.” He made a face that made you giggle. “Plus, there’s this woman that lives in New York …”

“I see.” You nodded. “You … like this woman?”

“You could say that,” he said, shrugging and scrunching up his nose in that adorable way that gave you butterflies.

“Mmm hmm,” you hummed. Sebastian leaned over to you, brushing his lips across your cheek.

“She kinda drives me crazy,” he whispered, his voice scratchy and lustful. Your breath caught in your throat.

“Does she?” 

“Mm hmm. I can’t stop thinking about her.” He kissed right below your ear and you shivered. You felt him smile against your skin - he knew how much you liked being kissed here, even though you never said. He knew you so well already; at least physically. He kissed you again, his hand coming to rest on your bare thigh, slowly moving up under your sundress.

“What do you think about?” you asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased, nipping at your neck playfully. You gasped and he chuckled, kissing where he bit you. “I could tell you, I suppose … but I’d think we’d both enjoy it more if I showed you.” His fingers were millimeters away from your panties when he pulled them away. You didn’t realize until that moment that you were holding your breath. “Come on.”

“Tease,” you said under your breath.

“What was that?” Sebastian said with a sly smile.

“You know what I said,” you challenged. He just winked and got out of the car, running around to open your door before you got a chance to. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He held his hand out for you and when you took it and stepped out, he pulled you up into his chest. “Hi.”

“Hi,” you replied, putting your hand on his chest.

“I really want to kiss you, but I feel like if I do then I won’t be able to stop and we’ll never make it inside.”

“Better wait then,” you told him, patting his chest before pushing away. Sebastian grabbed your bag and then took your hand, walking up the driveway and into his house. 

The inside was just as impressive as the outside. It was tastefully decorated in cool colors of blue and green and grey. It definitely looked like a woman had a say in the decorations. “How long have you lived here?” you asked, trying to gage when his last relationship was.

“About a year,” he told you.

“Ah … and … how long have you been alone here?” you found yourself asking. You didn’t want to, but you were curious.

“Three months,” he told you. “We haven’t really … talked about that stuff yet, huh?”

“No, we haven’t. But, we don’t have to talk about that stuff now …”

“I guess we’ll have to eventually,” he said, scratching his beard. You shrugged and he took a breath, dropping your bag. “Let’s go sit?” You nodded. He walked into the living room with you and motioned for you to sit on the plush grey sofa.

“This is comfy.”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile. “So …” He took his hat off, running his hand through his hair. It was getting long, and your fingers itched to touch it. But now wasn’t the time.

“Sebastian, this is all still really new … we don’t have to go into all of that stuff yet if you don’t want to.” You put your hand on his thigh and gave him a little squeeze.

“It’s fine,” he said, brushing your hair back behind your ear. “I bought this place with my ex. I guess it was kind of our last ditch effort to stay together. If we had a place together, we’d work harder at it … you know?” You nodded. “Bad idea, it turns out. In more ways than one.” You raised your brow in question. “She slept with our neighbor.” 

“She did what now?” Your jaw dropped. How … how in the hell could someone ever cheat on a man like Sebastian? He was sweet and funny and the sexiest man you’d ever met. She must have been insane.

“Yeah...that was three months ago. So, now I’m alone in this big house. Luckily, the bastard next door moved into a bigger mansion on the other side of town so I don’t have to see them ...canoodling by the pool.”

“Sebastian…. I’m so sorry.”

“It was a good thing. We fell out of love with each other. I was just holding on because … Actually, I don’t really know why. But, I’m glad one of us actually did something to end it, even if it was a really shitty way to go about it.”

“Incredibly shitty.” You scooted closer to him, turning into his body and caressing his cheek. Sebastian turned his face into your palm, kissing it.

“If I was still with her when I went to New York a few weeks ago, you wouldn’t be here right now. Everything happens for a reason.” You nodded. “I’m just really glad I got lunch there that day. And that you said yes to a date with me.”

“I’m glad I said yes to that night cap,” you told him, smiling as you leaned in to give his lips a soft kiss.

“I will never forget that night.” He pulled you closer, his lips brushing up against yours. “I think about it … often.”

“So do I,” you told him, gazing up into his eyes. They flickered.

“Oh?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm. And the next day.” You kissed his neck. “Especially that little trick you pulled with the whipped cream. I think about that a lot. At night. When I’m alone … and all….” You took his lobe in between your lips, sucking gently before sinking your teeth into the soft flesh before whispering, “achy.” Sebastian breathed in sharply. You put your hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding. “My fingers don’t feel nearly as good as yours, though,” you whispered.

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian groaned. He pounced on you, pushing your back down on the couch. His lips were on you before you could even gasp; his kiss hard, rough, and wanting. His body felt heavy, but you loved the way he felt. You wrapped your leg around him, pulling him closer. Your hands pawed at his shirt, desperate to feel the warm skin underneath. Your hands moved up the back of his shirt and your nails dug into his back. “Fuck, Y/N,” Sebastian growled, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and tugging.

“Bash,” you whimpered, moving one hand up to his neck to pull him back into a fiery kiss. Sebastian’s tongue licked at yours almost violently, as if he were desperate to taste every part of you. One hand supported his body your head while the other moved down over your thigh, going back up under your sundress to the apex of your hip. His fingers hooked into the cotton of your panties and he gave them a little tug. “Here?” you breathed.

“Mm hmm,” he hummed against your jaw before his lips drug across it. But then he lifted his head and looked down at you. At the same time, he pulled his hand out from under your dress. “Unless you don’t - do you not want to …”

“Are you kidding?” you said with a chuckle, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him into a lustful kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” he asked when you finally came up for air.

“Hell yes,” you said before pulling him closer. You pulled at his shirt and Sebastian turned to the side slightly to make it easier for you to pull it up, but he turned a little too much and rolled off of the couch with you rolling right on top of him. His head hit the hardwood floor with a thud and he made a pained face. “Oh, God! Sebastian … are you okay?” You put your hand behind his head and rubbed gently. Sebastian didn’t answer. Instead, he started to laugh. Loudly. The vibration from his chuckle went through your chest and you couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“That was graceful,” he said when he finally got over his case of the giggles. His hand went to the side of your face, cupping your jaw. “Are you alright? You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“You kind of broke my fall,” you said.

“Well, I think I deserve a kiss for that.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Your lip hovered over his; your fingertips brushing over his trim beard. He nodded, licking his lips and staring up at you.

“How hurt are you?” you asked him. He made a face in question. “Well, I feel like the worse the injury, the better the kiss….”

“Ah, well in that case … my entire body is broken.” He looked like he was going to cry. “Everything hurts.” His eyes were actually welling up. “I think I may be dying.”

“Jesus.” You pushed up on his chest a bit and looked down at him. “I retract the statement I made when we first met about your acting ability. Are you actually crying?” Sebastian’s pout turned into the biggest smile you’d ever seen. “You jerk!” you exclaimed. Sebastian grabbed you and starting tickling you. You rolled over onto your side and he followed, still tickling you. “STOP!” you shrieked through hysterical laughter. “STOP! Oh my God!” You squirmed in his arms and he just laughed, attacking your neck with kisses. His hands stilled and you pushed at him. “You do not play fair.”

“What’s the fun in that?” he said, winking at you. You glared at him. “Where’s my kiss?” he asked, leaning in. 

“Oh, you think you’re going to get one now?” you asked, pulling back. “Nu-uh.”

“Uh huh,” he retorted, peppering your jaw with kisses. His hand moved to your hip, pulling you into him. He kissed up to your cheek, moving his hand down your thigh before he pulled it over his waist. 

“I don’t think so, buster,” you told him, playfully pushing at his chest. “You think you can con me into giving you a good kiss with those crocodile tears.”

“Baby,” he cooed, “every kiss from you is a good kiss.” He kissed the corner of your mouth. You just rolled your eyes at him. “Scratch that … a great kiss.”

“Damn right,” you told him before pulling at his neck so your lips crashed together. Sebastian groaned into your mouth, his tongue playing with yours once again. His hand moved up your dress, back to the panties he was tugging on a few minutes before. Once he got one side down, he moved his hand over your bare backside and gave it a squeeze. You gasped, your body jerking up against his. He did it again and you gasped.

“You really like that, don’t you?” he asked in between short, heated kisses.

“Uh huh,” you mewled, tightening your thigh’s grip on him. Your hand went up the front of his shirt now, pawing at his chiseled abdomen.

“And this?” he asked before giving your butt a little tap. You looked up into his eyes through fluttering lashes, nibbling on your bottom lip and nodding at him. “Okay, these need to come off.” He tugged on your panties more. “Now.”

“So do these,” you replied, grabbing his belt and undoing it.

“You first,” he said. He pulled your panties down around your ankles and you kicked them off. Next, he went for your dress. When he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra, he smiled. “That makes things easier.”

“I can’t wear this dress with a bra,” you said with a shrug.

“That makes it my new favorite dress,” he said before throwing the bra to the side and pouncing on you once again. When your naked back hit the cold, hard wood you gasped. “You okay?”

“Cold wood,” you told him. “And hard.” Sebastian nodded down to his crotch. “Not that one,” you laughed. 

“Come on … let me take you to bed.”

Before you had a chance to respond, he scooped you up into his arms and took you to his bedroom, where he showed you just how much he had missed you. In fact, he showed you three times - once before lunch and twice before dinner.

“So … We’ve kind of been invited to a 4th of July party,” Sebastian said as you were doing dishes after you made homemade chicken pesto pizza. Sebastian was quite the cook. Thank goodness, because you weren’t the best.

“A party? What kind of party?”

“A beach party. It’s at a friend’s house.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Do you want to go?” he asked. “I mean, we don’t have to. We can just chill here and watch the fireworks from the deck. But it sounds like a pretty cool party. Good food, good people, the beach, fireworks … kind of the American dream.” You could tell by his tone that he really wanted to go. 

“The American dream, huh?” You bumped his hip with yours.

“Yeah, and ya know … being Romanian, I never really got to experience-”

“You’ve lived in America since you were 12, so don’t pull that nonsense on me,” you laughed, pointing at him with a dishrag in your hand. Sebastian put his hands up in protest. “A party sounds fun. Where is it?”

“Malibu,” he said with a smile.

 

It wasn’t until two days later when you were shaking hands with Robert Downey Jr. that you realized that he was what Sebastian meant by ‘friend’. You may not have been a huge movie person, but you sure as hell knew who he was, especially after having watched the first two Iron Man movies with Sebastian a few weeks before. You were a tiny bit starstruck, if you were being honest with yourself. He was ridiculously handsome and even more charming.

“Seb’s told me all about you,” he said with a moviestar smile.

“He … has?” you asked.

“Well, I mean, he told me he was dating someone and that he wanted to bring her and that she was great and stuff, so, sure. He’s told me about you.” He patted Sebastian on the back. “You kids have fun, huh? And don’t do anything I would have done in the 90s.”

“Sure thing, Bob,” Sebastian said with a laugh. When Robert walked off, Sebastian put his arm around you and chuckled. “You okay there, hun? You look a little starstruck.”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was his party?” you asked, jabbing him playfully in the rib. He groaned, kissing your cheek.

“I guess it didn’t cross my mind,” he said with a shrug.

“Liar. You knew it would freak me out.”

“Why would it freak you out? He’s just a dude. With a gigantic Tony Stark mansion in Malibu and … yeah, okay. I get it.”

“He rented a freakin bouncy house, Bash. And ponies!”

“Those are for the kids,” he said with a laugh.

“Are there a lot of kids here?” you asked.

“Well, there’s his … and Hemsworth’s and Renner’s and … I think Evans brought his dog, which is definitely his kid.”

“So like … all of the Avengers are here?” you asked. Sebastian shrugged. “This is going to have to take some getting used to.”

“I’m sure you’ll adapt just fine.” He kissed your cheek again. 

“There are models here. I’m pretty sure that one was in a Cover Girl commercial.” You pointed at a gorgeous woman in a bikini strolling by the pool. “I honestly feel like I’m in the middle of an episode of the OC.”

Sebastian laughed and said, “Gossip Girl was better.”

“Agreed.”

“Wait … you watched Gossip Girl?” he asked you.

“I’m pretty sure everyone my age did,” you told him. “I kinda loved that show, actually.” Sebastian stared at you. “What?” you asked. He motioned to himself and it took you too long to get it. “Wait … were you … oh my God. You were on Gossip Girl!”

“Sometimes,” Sebastian said with a laugh.

“Wait … I know who you were … don’t tell me … Carter!” Sebastian just shrugged. “Holy shit. I hated you.”

“Well, then I did my job,” he quipped.

“I mean, I thought you were hot, though. In an asshole kind of way.” He shrugged. You grabbed his cheeks and looked at him. “I see it now. You had such a baby face back then.”

“And now?” he asked. You moved your hands to his neck, still inspecting his face.

“Now, you’re all man. How long ago was that, anyway?” You dropped your hands from him, but he grabbed onto one of your hands, lacing his fingers with yours.

“The first season was 11 years ago. Jesus, has it been that long?” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“I’d say you aged quite beautifully. Men always age better than women. It’s not fair.”

“Well … “ Sebastian stepped in closer to you. “I didn’t know you back then and I’m sure you were pretty damn cute, but now you’re … intoxicatingly beautiful.” The way he said that sent a shiver through your body. He leaned in to give your cheek a kiss. “You’re the most beautiful woman at this party.”

“Liar,” you laughed, thinking about the Cover Girl model again. She was perfect.

“I’m not lying, Y/N. I’d never lie to you.” You turned to look at him and he gave you a kiss. “What do you want to do first? Get a drink? Or maybe go down on the beach and swim for a bit?”

“I think a drink would be a good idea,” you said. You were always super friendly when you were drunk, and the nerves that were coursing through you at thought of meeting all of your boyfriend’s famous friends needed to be calmed.

“Drinks it is.”

The whole afternoon felt like a dream. Not only were you on the grounds of a ridiculous mansion with a bouncy house, ponies, face painting, a dance floor, a pool, a private beach, volleyball, a full bar, and amahhhzing food, but you were with someone who looked at you like you were truly the most gorgeous woman there, even though you knew that wasn’t the case. The two of you did everything there was to do. Yes, even the bouncy house. Although, admittedly, that wasn’t the best idea after a pina colada and a hot dog. You recovered on the lanai on a chase. Sebastian laid down with you resting between his legs, your head on his chest.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Sexy Seabass.”

“Mackie?” Sebastian patted your shoulder and you sat up for him to get out from under you. He walked over to his friend that you had heard so much about, embracing him and giving him a pat on the back. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Miss a party like this? Are you kidding me? Hell no.” Anthony looked at you. “You’ve got to be Y/N, or else Seabass is in a lot of trouble.” 

“I’m Y/N,” you said, shaking his hand.

“Wooo, Seb - you did good, my dude. She is fine.” Anthony smiled widely at you. He was exactly as Sebastian had described him. “If I were single, he’d have some competition.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sebastian scoffed, shaking his head. “Enough flirting. Why don’t you go stuff a foot long in your mouth?”

“You mean like you did that one night in Bangkok?” Anthony said with slanted eyes.

“Stop it.” Sebastian was trying like hell to be serious, but you saw the laugh teasing at the corner of his lips. “You’re putting ideas in her head.”

“I’m just messing,” Anthony told you.

“I don’t know … the way he downed that hot dog earlier, i’m inclined to believe you,” you told him. Anthony full on guffawed, grabbing his stomach and throwing his head back.

“You keep her, Seabass.”

“Planning on it,” he said, giving your hair a kiss as he wrapped his arm around you. 

“Check you later, my dude.” Anthony patted Sebastian on the shoulder and walked away. “I gotta go find Renner. He owes me some money.”

“So… that’s Anthony.” You looked up at Sebastian and chuckled. “He’s exactly as you described.”

“Isn’t he? I love that dude.” If Sebastian were a meme, he would have been the heart eyes mutha fucka meme at that very moment.

“I can tell. Listen, if you want, I can go find something else to do and you guys can go off into a dark corner and-”

“Shut up,” he growled, pulling you in for a kiss. “Let’s go swimming in the ocean.”

“I dunno … the sun is starting to set.”

“Swimming in the ocean at sunset sounds pretty great to me. You’re wearing your bikini under your dress, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but everyone here is so… everyone is so … perfect.”

“Including you,” he said matter-of-factly.

“My thighs jiggle….”

“Your thighs are fucking amazing. Don’t be self conscious, okay? It’s a party … let’s have fun.”

Robert had a pretty big stretch of the beach that was owned just by him. There were covered lounge chairs down by the water and back towards the staircase that led up to the lawn was a volleyball net where some people were having a rather rousing game. You recognized a few of them, mainly the guy who played Thor. He was hard not to look at.

“Ahem,” Sebastian cleared his throat when your gaze lingered a little too long.

“What?” you asked.

“I asked you if you wanted me to order you another drink before we go into the water. Cuz you’re looking prettttyyy thirsty.”

“Huh? No. I’m good.”

“I would say I’m hurt, but I get it. He’s a speciman.”

“A little too big,” you said, shrugging. You put your hand on Sebastian’s stomach and rubbed him a little bit. “You’re perfect.”

“Damn right,” he said with a nod, taking off his shades. He took off his shirt next, and you stared at him. “Okay, I feel better now.” He winked at you. “First one in is a rotten egg!” 

“Oh, is that how we’re playing it?” You started taking off your dress but Sebastian already had a head start into the water. You ran after him, jumping on his back.

“AH!” He exclaimed, grabbing onto your thighs as you wrapped yourself around him. “I beat you.”

“It wasn’t fair … you were already undressed.” You bit at his shoulder playfully.

“Careful, sweetheart. We’re in public.”

“Oh, shush.” Sebastian responded by diving into the water with you on his back. When you came back up for air, you pushed off of him. “Not cool.” You splashed him.

“Oh, you didn’t-” You splashed him again - right in the face. “You’re going to get it.” He lunged for you, but you jumped out of the way, splashing again. He splashed back, getting you right in the face. Salt water went straight up your nose and you started to cough. “Shit, baby… are you okay?” He came over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders. You pushed him back into the water, laughing. “WHAT?! No!” He lunged again, this time grabbing you around your waist and lifting you up high, almost above his head.

“SEBASTIAN! Put me down!” You exclaimed. He smiled at you.

“As you wish,” he said before dropping you into the water. When you came to the surface, you lunged for him and he took you in his arms. You were going to push him in the water but he kissed you and before you knew it, you were distracted and making out with your boyfriend in the Pacific Ocean.

“Ew,” a kid from the party said from a swan-shaped raft behind you. Sebastian laughed and you buried your face in his chest to hide your red cheeks.

“Where can I get one of those?” he asked the kid.

“Over there,” the kid said, pointing to the beach. There was a vast assortment of different rafts - everything from a sprinkled donut to a whale to a banana.

“Wanna ride a banana?” Sebastian asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Maybe later …” you ran your ringer down the center of his chest, “if you’re good.”

“Me be good? You’re the one who needs to be good.” His hand was dangerous close to your backside. “You look really good wet …”

“Be good, Sebastian,” you told him, swimming away from him.

“Stop making it so hard, then!”

“That’s what he said,” you teased. Sebastian laughed, grabbing at your foot. “Ah!”

“I’ve got you and I’m not letting go.”

“You better not.”

 

Robert and Susan, his lovely wife whom you had the pleasure of meeting over the course of the afternoon, set up their gigantic pool house as a changing area. There were not one, but three showers. There were also robes, hair dryers, lotion, and everything else you could think of for a post-swimming touch up. 

After a fun but exhausting time in the ocean, you both went up to the pool house to get changed for the rest of the evening. After you’d showered, fixed up your hair and make up and put on your dress, you walked outside to find Sebastian. But as you turned the corner, you heard him talking to someone.

“It wasn’t serious. We both agreed, didn’t we?” he said.

“Yeah, but you said you’d call me when you got back from New York last time …” The voice belonged to a woman. You couldn’t see her, but she sounded pouty. “I thought we could have a little bit more fun before you go back to do that play.”

“I told you … I met someone.”

“Yeah, I saw her. Really, Seb? She’s so … not your type.” Okay. Now you were really curious. And a little pissed. You stealthy peaked around the corner. Sebastian was talking to that woman you’d pointed out earlier - the Cover Girl one. She was dressed in a black bikini with a sheer cover. She was gorgeous. And she was all over your boyfriend. Her hands rested on his shoulders. “We both know I’m more your speed.”

“Lilly,” Sebastian sighed, peeling her hands off of him. “We had fun. But that’s all it was. I was upset and you were great, really ...but I’m with Y/N now.”

“Yeah, well can she make you howl like I can?” she asked, grabbing Sebastian by the shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. That was all you needed to see. You ran.

“Hey there, Y/N, where you running off to?” Anthony asked as he came through the door. You didn’t answer - you just ran.

“Y/N! Hey! Wait! Y/N!” You heard Sebastian calling, but you ignored him, running down to the beach.


	8. Giving In

You knew there was nowhere you could go, but that’s just where your feet took you. Thankfully, it was mostly empty due to Robert and Susan wheeling out a gigantic cake with sparklers five minutes before. Sebastian, being the athletic asshole that he was, caught up with you, grabbing your arm. “Baby, wait.”

“Let go of me,” you spat, pulling out of his grasp. You kept walking.

“She kissed me, Y/N. I pulled away as soon as it happened.” The jerk didn’t even sound out of breath. You, on the other hand, felt like you were about to pass out.

“Not before I left, you didn’t!” you said.. 

“Then you must have left pretty damn quick!” he exclaimed. You stopped, spinning around and glaring at him.

“Not quick enough,” you said. “Just … leave me alone.”

“Hell no.” He came up to you, putting his hands on your arms. You recoiled from his touch and the look on his face … you hated that it broke your heart. “It was nothing. She’s just … I don’t know. But I told her it was over. I told her the day I got back to LA and she showed up at my door that I didn’t want to …”

“What? Have fun?” you asked, using air quotes. “That’s what you were doing, right?”

“Before I met you. Yes. We slept together a few times. But it was just sex.”

“Right. Just sex with a model.” You shrugged. “No big. The last guy I slept with was an accountant.”

“Why does it matter what she does?” he asked. “I’ve slept with a lot of models!” Your eyes widened in shock. Did he really just say that?! “I didn’t … fuck.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just-”

“It’s fine. I get it. You’re a great looking guy. You’re famous. Models are kind of par for the course, right?”

“Not anymore,” he said, stepping closer to you. “I just want you.”  
“Quite a downgrade,” you mumbled.

“Would you …” Sebastian exhaled, running his hand through his hair again. Apparently, he did that when he was agitated. You’d just never seen him agitated. “Just stop. Stop putting yourself down. You’re beautiful, Y/N.”

“No, you stop. I don’t want to hear it.” You shook your head, sighing. “I’m not really feeling great. I think I’ll get an uber back to your place and start packing for my flight tomorrow.” You started walking towards the stairs when Sebastian stopped you, pulling you into his arms. “Please let me go.” You weren’t going to cry. Nope. You weren’t. 

“Y/N … Just hear me out, okay?” You couldn’t look at him, but you didn’t protest. “Lilly and I met one night at an event right after I got dumped. I was feeling pretty shitty about myself and I wanted to forget all the shit going on in my life, so, yeah, I slept with her. A few times over the last few months. But it was never more than just sex. She’s never made me feel any of the things I feel when I’m with you. Nobody has.” He was so close to you, his breath warm on your neck. He breathed you in. “I … I’m falling-”

“Don’t.” You pushed back, pointing at him. “Don’t say that you’re falling in love with me just because you think it’ll make all of this go away.”

“There isn’t anything between Lilly and me, Y/N! Shit … you’re being ridiculous.”

“You kissed her, Sebastian. Who knows what would have happened if Anthony hadn’t given me away!”

“Nothing. Because I’m in love with you.”

“HA! Bullshit.”

“You think me being in love with you is bullshit?” Sebastian brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. You couldn’t decipher whether he was angry or hurt. Or was it because he was being caught in a lie? 

How could he love you? How, when he had girls that looked like her throwing themselves at him wherever he went? When he lived a life like this? You looked around, taking in your surroundings. Six months ago, you were in a small town in a state most people forget about. And now you were here. With him. It didn’t seem real. None if it seemed real. The last three weeks were too good to be true.

“Do you honestly think I would say those words and not mean them? You know me.” He took another step closer to you and you backed away. There was that face again. You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to gather yourself. His face couldn’t distract you now.

“Do I?” you asked. “I’ve known you three weeks, Sebastian. Three.” You threw your hands up. “That’s not long enough to fall in love with someone.” 

At least that’s what you decided you needed to hear because the last three weeks had been way too good to last - a point that was just proved to you five minutes ago in the pool house. Sebastian would never stay with a woman like you. Sure, the honeymoon period was great. The sex? Off the charts. You didn’t know it could ever be that good. And the way he looked at you … that was something else. 

But what happened when he stopped looking at you like that? What happened when you weren’t jumping each other every few hours because you couldn’t stand another moment without him being inside of you? What happened when he’d go away for work for months on end, probably working with some gorgeous costar who’d see exactly what you see when you looked at him - a sweet, funny, caring man who also happened to be sculpted like a Greek god? He’d surely realize that you weren’t enough for him. And being the sweetheart that he is, he wouldn’t want to break your heart. So he’d just distance himself slowly until you knew something was wrong and you’d freak out and end it all before it could even become something great. Which, seemingly, is what you were doing at that very moment. But, that wasn’t the point. The whole thing was inevitable. It wasn’t going to work.

“Well, now I call bullshit.”

“Do you?” you found yourself asking. You also found yourself stepping closer to him.

“Yes,” he said, stepping in again. “Because I’ve been falling in love with you since the morning after we first slept together and you were running around the bedroom naked trying to find your phone to the Duck Tales theme.”

You didn’t know what to say to that. It was oddly specific. And the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to you. “It was like pow!” his hand hit his chest, hard. It almost made you jump. “There you are.” 

“Sebastian …” you sighed, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“You don’t have to say you feel the same way. If you’re not there yet, that’s fine. But I just want you to know so you know that even if Lilly did put the moves on me, there’s no way I would ever, ever sleep with her or anyone else when you’re all I can think about. You’re all I want, sweetheart …” 

Now you were crying. Shit.

“Bash,” you said with a sniff, rubbing your eye. 

“Y/N,” he cooed. He wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on the top of your head. You felt him exhale when you wrapped your arms around him, bringing your cheek to his chest. You could hear his heart pounding and you weren’t sure if it was from the run or from what he’d just confessed to you. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, rubbing his hand up and down your spine. “Please don’t cry.” You pushed back so you could look up into his eyes. He brought his knuckles to your face, brushing over your cheek. He looked so sad.

“I think I’ve been falling in love with you since I bought you that sandwich …” You couldn’t believe the words just came out of your mouth but … there they were. Your heart overrode your brain, shutting out all the doubts and what ifs and could bes. Because the man that was holding you was in love with you and you were so in love with him that it didn’t matter what the future held at that moment. All that mattered was the way he was looking at you. The way his frown turned into that sweet smile that was just for you.

“I thought you said you couldn’t fall in love with someone you barely know …”

“I call bullshit on myself,” you told him. He chuckled, giving you a kiss. “I thought it was just lust at first, I guess … but deep down I know it isn’t.”

“I mean, the lust is definitely there, too…” He squeezed you closer.

“Oh, definitely,” you agreed, chuckling. “I’m sorry I freaked out. I just … None of this has seemed real. Especially today. And when I saw you kiss her … that felt real. That felt like it was supposed to happen to bring me back to reality.”

“This is real, Y/N,” he said, caressing your cheek. You closed your eyes, leaning into his touch. “We’re real. This,” he motioned around you both. “This isn’t so real - I’ll give you that.” That made you chuckle, and he laughed, kissing your forehead. “But I’m not this. This is not the life I want. Parties and premiers and people kissing my ass.”

“It is a pretty nice ass, though,” you quipped. Sebastian bit back a laugh and you couldn’t help but stare at his lips and he nibbled on them.

“I’m just saying that .. Yes, my job comes with that stuff sometimes. But it’s just my job. I’m not out there trying to be famous. I’m just doing what I love to do and that comes with some stuff once you become successful.” He cupped your face in his hands, looking into your eyes. “But none of that has any bearing on how I feel about you. Okay?” 

“Okay,” you said, smiling because you know he meant every word.

“I’m going to kiss you now …” he said softly.

“What are you waiting for?” you asked. He smirked, closing the gap between your lips. It started off slow, almost cautious. His hands stayed on your jaw, his fingers moving ever so slightly, massaging the sensitive skin under your ear. He pulled away and your eyes blinked open to find him smiling at you. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he whispered back, wrapping his arms around you.

“My turn,” you told him, putting your hands on his chest. His smile widened just before your pushed yourself up on the balls of your feet to kiss him. Your hands slowly moved up around his neck, pulling him closer as your tongue begged for entrance by stroking his lower lip. He obliged you happily and you moaned into his mouth when his tongue teased yours. Both of his hands moved up your back, pushing you against his hard body. It was getting kind of hot and heavy. It was a good thing nobody else was down on the beach. Or so you thought ...

“DODGER!” Someone yelled right before a dog ran past you, almost knocking you over. He might have, if Sebastian hadn’t been holding you so tight. 

“Ah!” you exclaimed, almost jumping into Sebastian’s arms.

“DODGER, come on!” Chris Evans ran past you both. “Hey, Seb. Hi, Seb’s girlfriend!”

“Hi,” you said, waving at Captain America. Tina was going to die when you recounted this day to her. 

“That’s Chris,” Sebastian told you. “I mean, Chris #1.”

“Right. I recognize him, even without the star-spangled get up.” Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. “So …”

“So….” Sebastian’s hands came to your sides, rubbing gently. “I love you.”

“I love you,” you replied. Sebastian beamed at you, giving you another soft kiss. He looked behind you. 

“I guess the fireworks are about to go off because we’re getting some company.” You looked back and saw a mass of people making their way down the stairs. “Looks like we get first dibs on the view.”

“I’m pretty fond of the one I’ve got right now,” you told him.

“Wow …” Sebastian shook his head and chuckled. “That was cheesy.”

“Shut up,” you said through gritted teeth, pushing at his chest.

“No, I mean I tell you I love you and all of a sudden you go all Velveeta on me? I didn’t sign up for that.” You gasped, pushing at him again. But he just grabbed you, pulling you into him and laying one on you. It was a good one, too. One that was probably better in the bedroom. “Bash … company,” you managed to get out after the world stopped spinning.

“Sorry,” he said, kissing your hair. “Let’s go grab a chase to watch the fireworks on, hmm?” You nodded, following him to a chair. He sat and you sat between his legs again. He arms wrapped around you. “Are you cold?”

“A little.” He started rubbing your arms. “Thanks.”

“I can go get a robe for you if you want.”

“I’m good,” you said, snuggling up against him just as the first firework went off. The crowd around you cheered. “Happy 4th of July.”

“Happy 4th of July, beautiful.”

 

Leaving him the next day was harder than the other two times because this time he said those three words. And you said them, too. And it just hurt more. You were honestly shocked that you didn’t get teared up when he said he loved you and gave you a kiss before you got in the security line.

The days dragged until your next rendezvous. And then the few days you were together went by way too fast. That’s just how time seemed to work when you were together. Every time he’d come to visit or you’d go to him, it felt like no time at all.

Finally, August arrived. Sebastian was booked solid the first two weeks of August promoting his new movie, so the two of you had to rely on your phones to get you through your time apart. You’d Facetime and talk on the phone. Sometimes it got a little sexy, but you were still weirded out about Facetime sex, especially after Tina teased about the FBI watching you guys. Sebastian knew you weren’t comfortable, so he never pushed you. He said the real thing was better anyway, and worth the wait.

It was a few days before Sebastian’s birthday and you were sitting on your laptop in bed finishing up a report for work when you got an iMessage from Sebastian.

‘You up?’ 

‘Really?’ You laughed to yourself. ‘That’s your line?’

‘It’s not a line. I’m just curious if you’re up because I miss your face and I want to see you. Can I Facetime you?’

‘Baby, it’s 2 am in London. What are you doing up?’

‘Like I said … I miss your face. Can I call you?’

‘Of course.’

When you answered the call, Sebastian was sitting on his bed in his hotel room. He looked absolutely exhausted, and absolutely beautiful. He was wearing a white V-neck that showed off his tanned skin. 

“Hi,” you said with a wave.

“Hi, beautiful. You look cute.” You were just wearing your pajamas. It was a short and top set with a button up blouse with little flowers on them. “Whatcha doin?”

“Just finishing up a report for work.”

“Oh … I can let you go.”

“No. I finished. I just have to send it. I can do that after we talk. How are you?”

“Good … I really miss you. These last two weeks have been hell without you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“Confession time … I was asleep. But, I had this dream about you …”

“Oh?” you asked. He nodded. “What kind of dream.”

“A good one,” he said, his eyes getting wide. “About …. Facetime sex.”

“Bullshit,” you laughed.

“Not bullshit. It was a really, really hot dream. And I was just thinking maybe … we could do it better in real life.”

“You know I’m terrible at that stuff,” you said. “I get all flustered and stuttery and you make me nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous, baby. Just … act as if I were there.”

“But you aren’t here. And … you never know who could be watching.” Tina joked one time about the FBI tuning into your conversations with him and it freaked you out. You told Sebastian, and he just laughed.

“The FBI is not watching us, baby,” Sebastian said, smirking at you through the screen. “They have better things to do. Now, take your top off.”

“No!” you exclaimed, trying not to laugh. “Stop it, Bash.”

“C’mon, baby … it’s almost my birthday.” He pouted at you.

“Not until next week, big boy,” you told him.

“It’s my birthday month. And I want to see some boobs.”

“So watch some porn, then,” you told him. You knew he watched it. Hell, so did you. The face he made when you told him … that was priceless.

“I don’t want to see porn boobs. I want to see your boobs. Your boobs are my favorite boobs in the whole world.”

“Stop,” you laughed, trying to stop your cheeks from getting red.

“They’re just so …” he licked his lips, staring at you, “yummy.”

“Sebastian, “ you warned.

“And they fit in my hands perfectly. And the way they bounce when you’re on top of me.” He closed his eyes, biting his lip. God, he was good at this. So much better than you. You just didn’t think you had it in you to talk all sexy and stuff …

But you missed him so much. You missed his hands on you - the way he’d brush his fingertips over your shoulders at times and then press them into the flesh of your ass at other times. You missed his mouth on you, tugging on your nipples or breathing against your neck while he whispered sweet, or sometimes dirty, nothings in your ear. You missed his body. God, what a body. His chiseled abdomen and the way it flexed whenever he was coming down from his orgasm. And his meaty, thick thighs. You missed how they felt when you’d straddle them. And you really, really missed his cock. You missed how it felt inside your mouth. You missed feeling it twitch against you when you’d do something to him that drove him crazy, teasing him to the brink. You missed him filling you so completely that you thought you’d burst. You missed the way he always new how to move just so to make you lose control at the perfect time.

“I wish I was bouncing on you right now,” you told him. Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Y-you do?” 

“Mmm hmm,” you hummed. “I want to sit on your thighs and …” you bit your lip, smiling at him, “grind my pussy against that big, hard cock.”

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian muttered, rubbing his hand over his beard. 

“And I want to feel those whiskers on my inner thigh while your tongue teases my clit.” You must have been super horny, because you couldn’t believe the words were coming out of your mouth.

“Fuck, I want that, too.” He licked his lips. “I’m thinking about the way you taste right now.”

“Yeah?” you asked, cocking your head to the side and brushing your hair back behind your ear.

“Yes. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

“Show me,” you said.

“You want to see?” Sebastian asked, a playful smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. You nodded and he pushed his lap down his legs, lowering the screen so the camera showed you the bulge in his boxers. He palmed himself and you let out an audible gasp. He pushed the laptop down a little more so his whole upper body was in the frame. “That’s what you do to me.” You squeezed your thighs together. “You’re squeezing your thighs together right now, aren’t you?”

“H-how can you tell?” you asked.

“You always do that when I turn you on,” he said with a smirk. “Like a few weeks ago when I took you to that restaurant and I told you how hot you looked and how I couldn’t wait to get you home for dessert. Or … the night we first met.”

“You noticed it that night?” Your cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“Mmm hmm. I knew how much you wanted me,” he said, scraping his teeth against his bottom lip. “Just as bad as I want you right now.”

“I want you, too,” you replied. “You know … it’s actually really, really warm in here …” You started undoing the buttons on the pajama set you were wearing. You saw Sebastian’s adam’s apple jump in his throat. The buttons were undone, but your breasts remained covered. You smiled shyly, running your finger down your cleavage and stomach.

“Fuck, Y/N … Show me.” You obliged him, pushing the fabric off to the side. Your already hard nipples hardened more when the cool air hit them.

“That’s better.”

“Much,” he said. “I’m hot, too.” He pulled off his shirt and you licked your lips. “Like what you see?” he asked. You nodded. “I want to take that nipple in my mouth.” He rubbed his beard again - he knew that drove you nuts. “And swirl my tongue around it.”

“I want you to bite it,” you told him. “I love it when you bite me.”

“You are such a naughty girl,” he teased.

“Maybe you should spank me,” you suggested, biting on your fingertip. Sebastian shifted his weight. “Although, I’d probably love that, too.”

“I know you would. You’ve got a little kink, don’t you?” You shrugged playfully. “When I finally get my hands on you again, I’ll slap that sexy ass until it turns red …”

“Fuck, Bash,” you gasped, gripping the bed sheet beside you.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He licked his lips again. You nodded. “I bet your wet just thinking about it.” You nodded again. “Show me.”

“Show you?”

“Take off those cute little shorts and show me how wet your panties are.” You did as he asked. “Closer,” he said, leaning into the screen. You pushed your hips up a little more, trying to show him. “There we go … those are some sexy panties, beautiful.” 

“You like them?” you asked, moving your fingertips over the wet cotton.

“Jesus,” Sebastian groaned, his chest heaving.

“They’re soft.”

“You’re softer,” he said. You put your hands inside your panties; you were drenched. How had you waited this long to do this with him? It was so hot.

“You’re right,” you replied. Sebastian palmed his hard-on again through the boxers. “I’m soaking, Bash.”

“Fuck, Y/N … I want to taste you so fucking bad.”

“I want your mouth on me.” You moved your fingers over your entrance, teasing yourself before sliding two fingers in. You threw your head back, moaning. “I wish these were your fingers - yours feel so good … moving in and out …”

“Take off your panties,” Sebastian demanded. His tone was low and rough and it made you even more wet than you already were. You did as he asked. “God, I love your body. You are so fucking hot.”

“Thank you.” Your fingers moved over your breasts while your other hand moved down over your thigh. “Let me see your cock.”

“Absofuckinglutely,” Sebastian said. It made you giggle. He got up for a second and when he came back he was fully naked. His cock was rock hard. You could practically feel him throbbing from across the Atlantic.

“God, you’re sexy,” you sighed. 

“Touch yourself again,” he said,palming the head of his cock, twisting his hand around himself. You did as he asked, sliding two fingers into your sensitive folds. “Grab your breast.” His hand moved lower on his cock and he started to stroke himself. You’d never seen him do that before and it was the hottest thing you’d ever seen. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. But then he stopped. “Baby …”

“Sorry,” you said, smiling at him. “I just … this is so hot.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” he said, that little sideways smirk playing on his lips. “Almost as good as the real thing. Now … grab your breast.” You did, pinching your nipple and tugging a bit. You started to stroke yourself again and it felt so good that you wanted to close your eyes, but you didn’t dare look away from your computer. Sebastian started stroking himself again.

“This feels so good,” you whimpered.

“You look so hot, baby. God, I’m not gonna last long.”

“Touch your stomach,” you told him. He smiled, stroking his chest and his abs. Your fingers were on you, but you imagined feeling every ridge of every muscle, feeling them contract under your touch and tighten when you moved on him just right. 

“Like this?” he asked. You nodded. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you again.”

“What are you going to do to me?” you asked, pushing your fingers inside of yourself. Sebastian watched, mouth agape as you pulled them out and he could see them glistening with your arousal.

“I’m going to push you up against the wall in your hallway, rip your panties off and fuck you right there.” You moaned, squeezing your breast. “You want that?”

“I want it. I want it rough and hard and I want to feel you come inside me,” you whimpered, your toes curling up as you staved off your orgasm.

“That sounds fucking perfect,” he growled. His pace quickened. “I’m getting close just thinking about it. Thinking about you squeezing my cock with that tight, perfect pussy.”

“Bash,” you moaned. “It feels so good.”

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” he asked. His abs started to flex - he was close.

“Uh huh.” Your fingers went to your clit, circling hard and fast. “I’m gonna come,” you gasped, squeezing your breast.

“Fuuuccckkk,” Sebastian growled. White streams of cum flowed from his swollen tip. He threw his head back, his chest heaving as he came. Watching him come undone sent you over the edge. Your entire body shook and you grasped the bedsheet beside you, your legs coming up to your chest as you went over the edge in a deep dive. It felt so fucking good … it never felt that good when you did it by yourself. 

“Oh my God,” you sighed.

“Baby … that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Ditto,” you breathed. Sebastian chuckled.

“I’m gonna clean myself up real quick. I’ll call you back in a sec, okay?” You nodded because you didn’t know if any words would come out of you. You ran to the bathroom to clean yourself up and put your pajamas back on just before he called you. He was still shirtless, but his boxers were back.

“Ah, man. You’re dressed.”

“Well, it’s bedtime,” you said. “Don’t you have to be up in a few hours?”

“Yup. Going on a morning talk show. Good thing they have make up, because I will definitely have bags under my eyes.”

“You should get some sleep.”

“I don’t know if I can after what just happened. Baby,” he shook his head, smiling at you. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I … I didn’t know I could do that …”

“Well, let me tell you that you can. And you did.”

“Was it better than your dream?”

“A million times,” he replied, beaming at you.

“Good. We’re definitely going to have to do that again.”

“Tomorrow night?” he asked, his eyes full of hope.

“Mm hmm.” He smiled. “Now, go to sleep.”

“I love you,” he said softly. 

“I love you, too.”


	9. Birthday Cake

Sebastian had insisted that you didn’t have to get him anything for his birthday. He assured you that getting to see you a few days after would be the best give you could give him, but you’d always been the type of person who loved giving gifts. You loved seeing the looks on people’s faces when they opened a box and saw something that you’d chosen specifically for them, showing them just how much they meant to you. And Sebastian meant a lot; more than a lot. But for the life of you, you couldn’t decide what to get him.

“What do you get a guy who probably has everything he could ever want?” you asked Tina. Both of you were sitting on the couch in your pajamas on a Tuesday night doing ‘work’. Really, Tina was scrolling on something called a tumblr that you really didn’t quite understand and you were Googling ‘gifts for boyfriends’ trying desperately to find something. Time was running out and you still hadn’t found the perfect thing.

“Well, I know something you could give him,” she said, complete with an eyebrow wiggle, “but you’re way too prudish to do it.”

“Excuse me. I am not a prude!” you exclaimed. Tina gave you a look. “I’m not! Do you know how much sex-” you stopped yourself from revealing information that Tina had been trying to pry from you since the night she found out who you were dating. 

“No, Y/N,” she said, putting her chin in her hands. “I don’t know. But, if you’d like to enlighten me…” she batted her lashes at you and you threw a pillow at her.

“I just …” you shifted nervously in your seat. “I just mean that I’m not as prudish as you may think … or at least I’m not like that anymore.” A few months ago, you would never have done the things you’d done with Sebastian. And, honestly, you hadn’t even done anything super racy with him … yet. The Facetime sex was, to you, the most out-of-character sexy thing you’d done. But, you could imagine doing more. Much more. And the thought made you shiver.

“Because Sebastian is giving it to you on the regularrrrr,” Tina sang, doing a little dance and pulling you out of your head. “And I can tell from the smile that’s permanently etched on your face nowadays that it is damn good, too.” You couldn’t help but smile. “C’mon, just one thing. One thing that he does that drives you bananas.”

“Absolutely not,” you said, shaking your head. “He’s a very private person, Tina. He wouldn’t like me talking about him like that.”

“Yeah, but I won’t tell anyone. I’m your best friend. Just … talk about him as if he were a normal dude.”

“He is a normal dude,” you laughed.

“Bullshit,” she fake coughed. 

“To me, he is,” you said. “I mean, yeah, I recognized him kinda because you took me to see that movie, but when I met him …” you breathed in deep, thinking back to the day, “He was just a cute guy flirting with me at the deli. And then he asked me out and … I’m just really happy.” You grimaced at your laptop. “And I need to get him a freakin present to show him,” you said through gritted teeth. 

“Okay, I’m gonna suggest something. It’s a little racy but he’d love it, I bet.” You rolled her eyes at her, signaling for her to continue because you knew she was going to say it anyway. “Send him some sexy pictures of you in super sexy lingerie.”

“What?” You laughed. “No.” You shook your head. “One, I don’t own any super sexy lingerie and two, he’s going to see me in a few days anyway.”

“Yeah, but this will be like a little preview,” she said, wiggling her shoulders. “And he’ll get to keep it and look at it when you’re apart, which is going to happen a lot. It’ll remind him what he’s got back here.” As if she could see the wheels turning in your head, processing what she just said, she smiled. “I’ll take you shopping tomorrow. We’ll get you something sexy. And I’ll even take the pictures for you if you want.”

“That would be extremely awkward, Tina,” you laughed.

“Eh, I’ve done worse,” she said with a shrug. You took a deep breath and she clapped her hands. “You in?”

“I’ll go shopping with you,” you conceded, resulting in Tina practically jumping off the couch. “BUT!” She stilled. “I will take the photos. Maybe. If I even do it. I don’t know. But … getting some lingerie could be useful down the road and I really don’t have anything except some lacy panties.”

“Excellent. Let’s go shopping!”

After work the next day, you and Tina had a date to go shopping and go out to dinner. The lingerie she suggested at first made your eyes almost bug out of your head. Leather? Crotchless panties? No. That wasn’t you. You were … softer. More innocent. And you knew Sebastian liked that about you. So, when you saw a white satin number with a flowy see-through bodice, you knew that would be perfect. You also got a baby blue lace garter belt that would go perfectly with the panties you wore the night you first slept with Sebastian. And, to spice things up a little, but not too much, you got a red silk teddy with lace accents and a matching thong. Tina approved of everything, which was good you supposed, because she had a whole closet of the stuff and knew what she was talking about. Hell, she was a loyalty member at the store you shopped in that night! 

When you got home, you decided you had better get it over with and take the pictures before you chickened out. Plus, Sebastian’s birthday was only two days away and you wanted to make sure they were perfect for him. You did your hair in loose waves and put on minimal but alluring make-up - an extra coat of mascara and pink lip gloss that gave your lips an extra pout. You put on the white one first and inspected yourself in the mirror, feeling the fabric. You closed your eyes, wishing it was Sebastian touching you. God, you missed him. Saturday needed to hurry up and get here.

You really had no idea what kind of photos to take, so you just started snapping away. When you looked back at what you’d taken, some of them made you cringe because you were making a weird face or your body was bent an odd way that made it look funny. But, as a whole, they weren’t bad. After an hour and three outfits, you narrowed it down to three pictures - one in each outfit. Part of you wanted to show Tina to ask her what she thought, but you knew that these needed to be kept between you and him. Even if you trusted her, these were for Sebastian’s eyes only. 

Your phone buzzed as you were editing the pics on your computer the next night. Yes, you wanted to edit them. They were boudoir photos, after all. They had to have a bit of fantasy to them.

‘Hey beautiful. How was your shopping trip?’

‘Good.’

‘What’d you buy?’

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ You smirked as you sent send. 

‘I would, actually. I hope you bought yourself something pretty. You deserve all the pretty things.’

‘You are ridiculously cute, you know that?’ you texted back. ‘I bought myself something … sexy.’

‘Okay, now I REALLY want to know. What’d you get? Maybe send me a picture.’

‘Ha! Yeah, right,’ you teased. If he only knew what you were going to send him the very next day. Actually, you were planning on sending them to him in a few hours when it hit midnight. Sure, it would be only 9 where he was, but it was his birthday where it counted.

‘C’mon, baby. It’s my birthday tomorrow.’

‘And? Maybe you’ll see what I bought this weekend. If you’re good.’

‘Oh, but you know I’m going to be bad. Very, very bad.’

‘Bash …’

‘I can’t fucking wait to touch you, beautiful. I’m going to go crazy on you.’ The thought made you cross your legs and squeeze. Hard.

‘You better,’ you wrote back.

‘You’re squeezing your thighs together right now, aren’t you?’ 

“How the hell did you know that?’

‘I can always tell. But I wish those thighs were on either side of my head right now. And I wish your pretty, soaked pussy was grinding on my tongue.’

‘Fuck, Sebastian,’ you wrote back. Your panties were ruined with that text. ‘I want to sit on your face.’

‘God, I’m hard just thinking about it, Y/N.’

‘Are you touching yourself?’ You texted back.

‘I fucking wish. I’m out to dinner with some coworkers.’

‘And your hard?!’

‘The table hides it well,’ he wrote back. You could almost hear him smiling. ‘Actually, talking to you like this in public really turns me on.’

‘Yeah? What would you do to me if I was there, sitting next to you in a short little dress?’

‘I’d slide my hand up to stroke you through your panties, watching your face as you try to hide the fact that I’m blowing your mind with my fingers. And then I’d slide your panties to the side and feel just how crazy I was driving you. And I’d make you come right there, in front of the whole damn restaurant.’ 

You’d never been a big PDA person, but that … the thought of him teasing you, looking at you with an innocent smile on his face as his fingers did sinful things to you. Him knowing just how fucking hard it was for you not to moan his name as he brought you higher and higher while strangers ate and talked all around you. It made me so fucking wet you could barely stand it. You slid your hand into your shorts, stroking yourself. 

‘Tell me you’re touching that pretty pussy,’ he texted again when you didn’t respond all the way.

‘Uh-huh,’ you wrote back, fumbling with one hand. ‘I want you to do that to me, Bash. Just thinking about it ruined my panties.’

‘Fuck, Y/N.’

‘Tell me what else you want to do to me,’ you wrote, although you had to go back a bunch of times because typing with one hand was harder than you thought. ‘Make me come.’

‘After I made you come, you’d excuse yourself and go into the bathroom and when you came back, you’d slide your lacy panties into my jacket pocket. And just thinking of you sitting next to me with no panties on would make me feel like I was going to explode. And I wouldn’t be able to move. Payback for what I’d just done to you.’

‘I’m not that cruel.’

“Oh, I think you would be. And I’d make you pay for it when we got home. I’d tie your arms behind your back and bend you over the table. And I’d spank you until your cheeks were nice and pink.’ 

Fuck. He knew how much you wanted that. You were so close.

‘And then I’d kiss you everywhere I made your soft, gorgeous skin sting. And then I’d fuck you hard and fast. I’d make you fucking scream, baby.’

‘Bash. I’m coming. God, I’m coming.’

‘Fuck. I’m about to come in my pants just thinking about it, Y/N. You drive me so crazy. I can’t wait to get inside of you Saturday. I may not even be able to wait until we get to the hotel.’ Sebastian insisted on getting a hotel so you could be alone and, to quote him, “your screaming would keep your roommate up all night.”

‘Patience is a virtue.’

‘I’m not so virtuous. And, fuck … the check is here and I’m still hard.’

‘Think of something gross,’ you told him, smiling.

‘Can’t. All I can think of is you.’

‘I love you,’ you wrote back. ‘Thanks for the orgasm.’

‘Anytime, beautiful. I love you, too. GTG.’

A few hours later, you sent the pictures to him with a birthday message. You held your breath, waiting for a response. Nothing. Fuck … had you crossed a line? Was that weird? You didn’t think it would be. Hell, he’d just sexted you to orgasm from the middle of a restaurant a few hours before! Maybe he just didn’t have his phone on him. Maybe he was still shooting. Maybe he was asleep.

Speaking of sleep, that was something you should have been doing. You had a big day the next day - they were actually letting you co-pitch a new campaign you’d been working on the last few weeks. But your body was buzzing too hard with nerves to sleep. You knew you wouldn’t close your eyes until he responded to your text. At least that’s what you thought. Apparently, you were more tired than you knew and when you opened your eyes it was morning. You looked at your phone. Still nothing. Your heart sank. 

‘Bash?’ you texted. Nothing. You called. It went to voicemail.

“Fuck,” you groaned, running your hand through your hair and tugging exasperatedly. Had the pictures been that bad? You had thought they were good. Sexy, even. He must not have thought so. And now he was ghosting you. That’s where your mind went, even though you knew deep down that he’d never, ever do that to you. But you were in full-on panic mode and that was all that seemed logical at the time.

You checked your phone every few minutes, as if something would change. But it didn’t. If he didn’t respond by the time of the meeting, you knew you would blow it because you wouldn’t be able to focus. It wasn’t until 11:27 am that you found out why he hadn’t responded.

‘Y/N, I’m so sorry I didn’t respond. I left my phone in my Uber last night,’ he texted you, knowing you were at work. Your heart sank. Shit … someone else had seen his phone. Someone else had seen the photos. ‘I just got your message. And let me just say, holy fucking hell, baby. You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.’

‘Bash, how did you get your phone back? Did they see the pics?’

‘My assistant called them and had them drive it over this morning. And no, they didn’t see them. I don’t have a message preview and it was locked. Nobody saw anything. Just me. And honest to God, they are the best gift I’ve ever gotten, sweetheart.’

‘Oh. Good.’

‘Can I call you? I need to hear your voice.’

‘I’m about to go down to the deli for lunch. I’ll call you then, okay? I love you.’

‘Our deli?’ You smiled when you read the message.

‘Yes, our deli.’

‘Get a sandwich and we can Facetime while you eat it and I can live vicariously through you,’ he wrote. You chuckled. ‘And I love you, too.’

‘Will do. I’ll call you soon. Happy birthday, baby.’

The rest of the day went so beautifully. After your call with Sebastian and your successful meeting, you were on cloud 9. It didn’t hurt that in a little over 12 hours, you’d be in his arms again after two agonizingly long weeks.

Those 12 hours were almost as agonizing as the last two weeks. You swore that every time you looked at your watch it jumped back a few minutes. But, finally, you were on your way to the airport to pick him up. Since it was the middle of August and it was disgustingly hot out, you wore a pair of little jean shorts with a white sleeveless blouse that had blue flowers on it. It showed a bit of your midriff, but not enough to be considered tacky. It was your favorite blouse and you didn’t even think about the fact that Sebastian might rip it off of you and ruin it.

He was a surprisingly good boy on the Uber ride back to the hotel, but that was because he really had to be. But you could see how hard it was for him not to grab you and pull you on his lap and fuck you right there in the back seat. And when he checked into the hotel, you could see his hand visibly twitch to keep from touching you. If he touched you, he wouldn’t be able to stop. You expected him to go nuts on you as soon as he closed the door to the room, but he just dropped your bags and wrapped his arms around you from behind, kissing your neck gently. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing when you put on that outfit today, didn’t you, Y/N?” he asked, grazing his fingertips against your exposed stomach. “Teasing me with that bit of tummy.” God, just that featherlight touch sent you reeling. You absolutely needed him to touch more of you. Turning in his arms, you looked up into his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mr. Stan,” you said innocently, batting your lashes at him. 

“No?” he asked, walking you back against the wall. But he didn’t kiss you. He wasn’t even touching you now and the electricity between your bodies pulling you towards one another was intoxicating. He stared at you, pinning you in by pressing his palms to the wall on either side of your head. “I think you do know, sweetheart.” He licked his lips, staring at yours as you nibbled playfully on your bottom lip. You saw his jaw clench. He was still holding back and as much as enjoyable as the tension was, you weren’t sure how much longer you could stand not being touched by him.   
“Bash … you don’t have to hold back anymore, baby,” you whispered, nudging his nose with yours. You grabbed his hand, bringing it to your lips to kiss his palm before putting it over your blouse on your breast. “You can let go.” He gulped and you smiled, leaning in to nip at his bottom lip. “And you can do whatever the hell you want to me.”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned. He let go, alright. His hands and mouth went everywhere they could reach. The way he was groping you … like he needed you to survive and he was dying to get you closer. It was like he turned his mind off, letting his heart and another part of his body that was so desperate for your attention do the thinking. And you could feel his relief when he did so, like he’d been trying so hard to concentrate on anything but this but now he could just let go. He pressed his body up against yours and you moaned into his mouth, licking his tongue so slowly that it must have flipped another switch in him. He grabbed at your blouse, tearing it open to expose your lace bra. Neither of you batted an eye at the sound. His lips were on your breast in seconds while his hand pulled down the cup, exposing your nipple to the cool air before taking it into his mouth.

“Sebastian,” you moaned, moving your hands into his soft, gorgeous hair and tugging. He purred against you and you felt in between your legs.

“Y/N, I’ve missed you so much, baby,” he said, kissing back up to your neck and lips. “I’ve got to have you. Right here.”

“Well, you did say next time you saw me you’d fuck me in the hallway against a wall …”

“I did, didn’t I?” he said with a devilish grin before grabbing at your shorts and undoing them. You did the same to him and then he went for your top. “Oh, shit, sweetheart. You blouse.”

“Worth it,” you said with a shrug, ripping the rest of it off and taking off your bra, throwing it to the side. Sebastian’s eyes widened and you giggled, pulling him in for a kiss. “Fuck me like you missed me,” you said against his lips, moving your hands into the back of his boxers and squeezing his bare ass. He growled into your kiss and you smiled, pushing his boxers down for him to kick off. And then he ripped off your panties. “You’re just destroying my wardrobe today, huh?” You don’t know how you got the words out; you were so fucking turned on you could barely think.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he breathed, pressing his naked, throbbing cock against your soaked folds. A few weeks before you two had the safe sex discussion and decided that you wanted to go on birth control and get tested so you didn’t have to use condoms anymore and, honestly, you were so fucking glad you did because if you had to wait one more second for him to get inside of you, you might explode.

He grabbed your leg, hitching it up over his hip while his other hand grabbed his cock, getting it nice and wet by rubbing it over your clit. “Sebas-” you choked out, losing your words when you saw him staring into your eyes as he pushed his cock into you. The noises you both made were beyond pornographic. It was like a sigh of relief mixed with the most erotic moan you could deliver. And Sebastian’s moan nearly made you come right there. Feeling his bare cock inside of you for the first time was the best thing you’d ever felt.

He went slow at first, letting you adjust to his girth for a few seconds, pressing his lips to yours with a lustful romance behind his kiss that made your heart feel like it was doing cartwheels in your chest. But then his eyes got darker than they already were and he grabbed your neck, pressing his forehead against yours. “You want me to show you how much I missed you?” he asked, pressing his fingers against your throat just enough to send shivers of pleasure down your spine and between your legs. You nodded, whimpering when his tongue teased at your lip. “Sure you can take it?”

“Give it to me,” you told him; your voice low and dripping with desire. He made that growling sound again, kissing you hard and fast before he started pounding into you even harder and faster. You prayed that the structural engineering to this building was sound because he was going so hard that if it wasn’t, you were sure you were going to go through the wall into the room next door. You also hoped the walls were thick, because the banging was loud and he was even louder, yelling your name as he fucked you raw for the first time. You hitched your leg higher, letting him go deeper so his tip hit your g-spot every. Single. Time. “I’m coming,” you whimpered, clawing at his broad shoulders.

“Come all over my cock,” he growled, his thrusts relentless and unyielding as you came, squeezing his cock. “Fuck. FUCK!” He banged his hand against the wall, squeezing your leg hard. “I’m gonna fucking come.” His voice was shaky now, as if he were trying to hold on.

“Do it, baby,” you whined, grabbing his neck and kissing him hard, your teeth and tongues clanging together in the throes of unbridled passion. Sebastian gasped, pulling back from your lips only to bury his face in your neck, muffling his moans as his body shook against yours. You felt his cum squirting inside of you for the first time and it was enough to push you over the edge again, pulsing around his cock and milking every last drop from him. He thrust inside of you a few more times before his body stilled, pinning you against his sweat-slicked chest and the wall.

“Y/N … did … did you just …”

“Uh huh,” you nodded, giving him a kiss. “I’ve never … had a multiple orgasm before.” He smiled, pushing your hair back behind your ear and brushing his knuckles over your cheek. God, you missed him doing that. And that tender, sweet gesture after what he just did to you ...it was startling. And it made you even more breathless than you already were. The love you felt for him was almost too much to bear. You hugged him close and he buried his face in your neck, peppering kisses over your skin. “I swear if you weren’t holding me up right now, I’d collapse on the floor.” He chuckled and you giggled, stroking his shoulders and neck. “You really did miss me.”

“Hell yeah, I did,” he said with a smile, kissing your cheek. “You feel so amazing. I’m never wearing a condom again.” You giggled, hugging him to you. “Seriously, baby, you are so soft and warm.” He kissed your cheek again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” 

A few hours later, you were lying in bed together and Sebastian was stroking your hair while you listened to his heart rate normalize after another amazing round of sex. “So, my New York friends want to meet you.”

“Oh?” 

“Mm-hmmm. They want to take me out to celebrate my birthday tonight. I told them that I’d be with you and they said we should just both go and that way they could finally meet the woman I’ve been talking about non-stop for the last few months.”

“You’ve been talking about me?” you asked, looking up at him. He nodded. “What do you say?”

“I don’t even know. I think I just find a way to bring you up in conversation. Like, Y/N loves that food. And Y/N told me about that story in the news and Y/N makes me come louder than any other woman ever possibly could.” You gasped pushing up on your arm and looking down at Sebastian with wide, shocked eyes. “Kidding, baby.” You glared at him. “I’m kidding!” he said with a laugh, holding his hands up in defense. “I mean, it’s true, but I wouldn’t tell the guys that.”

“You better not,” you said. Sebastian grabbed you, pulling you down and kissing you hard. “Sebastian …”

“I swear, I would never, baby.”

“Good. Because Tina keeps begging me to tell her about our sex life but I haven’t said a damn thing.”

“Why does she care?” he laughed.

“Because she’s had a crush on you since Captain America,” you said nonchalantly. Sebastian chuckled. “As I’m sure half of the population has.”

“You didn’t,” he said, snuggling against you. 

“Well, I didn’t see the movie. Actually, I still haven’t seen the movie because I’ve been waiting for someone to get back home so I could watch it with him,” you said, walking your fingers over his chest as you spoke.

“Maybe we can watch it tomorrow night.”

“Mkay. I did watch Thor, though.”

“You told me. And I’m grateful that I didn’t have to sit next to you while you swooned over Hemsworth for two hours.”

“Aww, is someone jealous?” you giggled. Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You know you’re the only Avenger that can get me hot, baby.”

“I fucking better be,” he said, rolling you onto your back and showing you just who you belonged to. 

A few hours later, you were all changed into a pretty sundress and Sebastian had changed into dark jeans and a short-sleeved button down. He looked cool and comfortable and gorgeous. “You look lovely,” he said, kissing your hair. “And you smell amazing.”

“I feel like I smell like sex still, even after our shower.”

“You smell like lavender,” he said, breathing you in. “Not sex. At least, not right now …”

“Sebastian,” you warned.

“What?” His hand moved up your dress.

“Down, boy,” you said, swatting his hand away. “We’re going to be late for dinner.”

My some miracle, you weren’t. And also by some miracle, Sebastian’s friends really seemed to like you. You met his old roommate from when he first lived in the city, his three work out buddies and two of their girlfriends, and his friend Chace and his girlfriend. Sebastian warned you about Chace before you got there because he knew you loved Gossip Girl and that Nate was your favorite. He was so nice that you didn’t even think about him being a celebrity after the first few minutes. You were happy to see that Sebastian surrounded himself with such kind, fun people. It spoke well of his character, even though you already knew he was the kindest, most amazing man you’d ever met. 

After dinner, Chace arranged for them to bring out a cake and you all sang happy birthday to him. You’d never seen Sebastian blush so much. It was adorable.

“Since we all sounded so damn good singing happy birthday, why don’t we take this to another venue. Like … karaoke?” Sebastian’s old roommate, John, suggested. Everyone except you was totally down with the idea. You’d never been before, but the thought of singing in front of strangers and, even more terrifying, new friends and your boyfriend, scared the bajeezes out of you. 

“It’ll be fun,” Sebastian told you, wrapping his arm around your waist as you went into the loud bar. Someone was singing a Wham! song very loudly and very badly, but everyone was going crazy for them. “Isn’t this great? Man, I love karaoke.”

“Sure. Great,” you said.

“Let’s get you a drink, hmm? Maybe it’ll loosen you up a bit,” he said with a coy smile, giving your cheek a kiss. 

“I don’t think anything could get me that loose,” you said. Sebastian threw his head back and laughed and you elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Ouch.”

“Oh, come on. That didn’t hurt.” He pouted at you. “I’m sorry.” His pout broke into a shit-eating grin. “You bastard.”

“I may be a bastard, but you still love me.”

“I won’t if you make me go up there and sing,” you warned.

“Noted.”

His friends didn’t get the memo. They were trying to get you up there since you sat down at your booth. “Maybe if you see me do it, you’ll change your mind?” Sebastian asked, stroking your leg softly beneath the table. You shook your head but then the MC called his name and he smiled, getting up. “We’ll see.”

Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order started to play and you watched in awe as Sebastian sang. You’d heard him sing a little before, but watching him perform was something different. He was so engaging and entrancing and every woman in that bar was practically salivating. But he wasn’t paying attention to them. He was just looking at you. And, as the song said, he got down on his knees and everyone in the bar went wild. You couldn’t help but smile and clap and even sing along.

He came back to the booth, scooting in beside you and giving you a kiss. “So .... how’d I do?”

“I think everyone in this bar wants to marry you,” Chace said with a laugh. “You didn’t even sound that good!”

“Hey! I sounded awesome. You’re just jealous because you’re tone deaf.” 

“Yeah? We’ll see about that.” 

He was. But he was so damn funny and, again, every woman in that bar was drooling over him. Except you. All you could focus on was the man holding you and singing along to Bruno Mars in your ear. Apparently, you were singing, too because Sebastian commented on how good you sounded.

“You’re going to have to get a few more drinks in me before I get up on that stage, sweetheart. And even then, you’re going with me.”

“Deal,” he said, motioning for your waiter to come. “Two more. And make hers a double.” Your jaw dropped. “What??” he said with a shrug.

After a few more drinks and a lot more laughs, he finally got you up there. You were only slightly nervous; the rum coursing through your veins made it difficult for you to feel anything negative. You were feeling all warm and fuzzy and you were so in love with the guy standing up there with you. And when the intro to ‘I Got You, Babe’ started to play and he smiled at you, you closed your eyes and opened your mouth and sang. And the crowd went nuts, especially at the end when Sebastian grabbed you and kissed you on stage in front of everyone. And it was a good kiss, too; a damn good one. 

“Sebastian,” you breathed, blinking up at him.

“You are amazing,” he said with a smile. “I couldn’t help myself.”

He helped you off the stage because you were sure to stumble if he wasn’t holding onto. Hell, even walking on a flat surface was dodgy; you were so drunk. Sebastian had never seen you that drunk and, apparently, it was very amusing. He was a little drunk, too, and you were both pretty handsy when you were drunk, but you kept it PG … 13. There was one point when he was singing along to something in your ear and the lyrics were a little sexy and you grabbed onto his thigh a little too high. And he kept kissing you throughout the night at completely random times. He’d kiss you in the middle of a sentence. Just a peck on the lips or on the neck, but his warm lips seared into you, making you feel even warmer than you already were.

Even though he was having fun with drunk Y/N, he cut you off at midnight and made sure the waiter kept bringing you water. Even though you were sobering up a bit, you were still having fun.

“Y/N, you should go up there again. But do a solo,” Chace said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Eliza. “Orrrr you two could do something together!”

“Like what?” Eliza laughed. “Spice Girls?”

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Chace said with a big smile, holding his arms out. “Wannabe. Do it!” He looked at everyone at the table and started chanting, pounding his fist on the table. “Do it. Do it!” Sebastian joined in. “Do it! Do it!”

“I guess we gotta do it?” you said to Eliza. She shrugged, pushing out of the booth and going to put your names on the list. A while later, you were up there singing your hearts out and you didn’t even have to look at the television to know the words. You nailed the rap and the look on Sebastian’s face was priceless. 

“THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” he announced to everyone in the bar. When you got back down to him, he scooped you up in his lap and kissed your cheek. “You’ve been holding back on me. That was amazing.”

“You’re drunk,” you said, patting his cheek.

“A little, but you were fucking great. And I think you’ve been bitten by the karaoke bug.”

“That is possible,” you said, giving him a peck on the lips.

“I knew I’d turn you,” he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

“Mmm hmm,” you hummed, laying your head on his shoulder.

“I think maybe it’s time to get you to bed.” You nodded. “Guys, I think we’re gonna head out.”

“Yeah, Haddie’s already asleep,” Drew, one of Sebastian’s gym buddies said, motioning to his girlfriend asleep on his shoulder. “I swear, she could sleep through a hurricane.”

“I just realized how exhausted I am,” Eliza said with a laugh. “Take me home, babe?”

“Let’s go,” Chace said, grabbing her hand. “Seb, my man, happy birthday. It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” he said. “And I think I’m gonna stick around. Even after the play.” Your eyes widened. “There’s too much good stuff here,” he said, giving you that cute little sideways smile.

“Good to hear. Y/N, great meeting you.”

“You, too,” you said. You all walked up to the entrance together and said your goodbyes. Sebastian hailed you guys a cab because you were still pretty drunk and your heels were not helping with the whole walking thing, even with Sebastian holding you up. 

“I really like your friends,” you said as you climbed into bed after taking your dress and bra off. You were too hot to put on anything else. Sebastian didn’t complain. He was hot, too. You were both too hot to pull the comforter over you. Just the little blanket at the foot of the bed was enough. He pulled you into his side, wrapping his arms around you.

“They love you.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely. How could they not? You are so charming.” He kissed your hair. “Mmm, lavender,” he hummed sleepily.

“You smell good, too,” you sighed, nuzzling against his neck and giving it a kiss. “You always smell amazing.” You closed your eyes, relishing in the feel of his fingertips moving up and down your back and the sound of his breathing. It felt so good to have him hold you as you nodded off to sleep. This was exactly where you belonged.


	10. Deli Date

“I am never drinking again,” you declared, holding your head in your hands. You sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get the room to stop spinning. You hadn’t been this hungover since your freshman year of college and that morning was a harsh reminder as to why you didn’t drink too much anymore.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” Sebastian sighed, scooting over to you and rubbing your back. “I shouldn’t have encouraged you to drink so much. Think you’re gonna be sick?”

“Nope. I’m good. It’s okay,” you said, reaching for him but missing him completely. You groped the air for him and heard him chuckle behind you, reaching for your hand lacing his fingers with yours as he brought it to rest on his thigh. You looked back at him. “I had fun.”

“Still, it was reckless of me. I just really wanted to hear you sing,” he said with a shrug. “Let me call down and order some hair of the dog.” You stuck out your tongue in disgust. “It’ll help.” He pecked your cheek. “I promise.”

He was right. An hour later, you were feeling like, well, you again. The shower you took with Sebastian helped, too. He washed every inch of you, even though you told him you were fully capable. But he insisted, saying that he wanted you to save your strength. You let him have that one, and honestly, it didn’t take much convincing because he was very attentive. He even gave you an orgasm to go along with your wash. And you repaid the favor. 

“So … what’s on the schedule today?” you asked, going through your suitcase in your bra and panties. 

“I dunno. Whatever you wanna do,” he said with a shrug, pulling his polo shirt over his head.

“Well, it’s your birthday weekend so it’s up to you,” you said, beaming at him. “But hurry up and make a decision so I know what to wear.”

“Hmmmm …” Sebastian came up behind you, placing his hands on your hips and moving them down over your ass, caressing it but not squeezing. His lips brushed the back of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. You felt his lips curl up into a smile when they pressed to the curve of your neck next. You couldn’t help but lean back against his shoulder, giving him more skin to kiss. And he took advantage, kissing a line up to your ear and nibbling on your lobe.

“Sebastian,” you warned.

“Well, part of me wants to just stay in this hotel room and fuck you until you forget your name,” he said, finally giving your cheeks a squeeze. You gasped and his low, breathy chuckle sent another shiver down your spine. “Cold, baby?” he teased.

“Well, I am standing here in my bra and panties,” you told him, spinning around and wrapping your arms around his neck. His found your backside again, but he didn’t squeeze. He just caressed it lovingly. “But … No. I’m not cold. At all.” 

“Good.” He gave you a little kiss. “And you’re feeling all better?” he asked. You nodded. You weren’t drinking again any time soon, but you did feel better. And a little hungry. “Hungry?” he asked.

“It’s like you read my mind,” you said with a smile.

“I was thinking … It’s a beautiful day. Maybe we could go to our deli and get some sandwiches and go have a picnic in the park?”

“You sure?” you asked. He’d told you in the past that he always preferred to keep his relationships lowkey and out of the spotlight. Even when he was with someone, he rarely took them to premieres or parties or spent a lot of time with them out and about. Honestly, you weren’t mad about it. You preferred that, too. You remembered the looks those women gave you on the subway the first weekend you were together and you really didn’t want to feel that way again. It made your stomach flip just thinking about it. Or maybe that was some residual rum. You hoped it was the rum.

“Yes?” he said, furrowing his brow in confusion. “Why? Did you have something else in mind?”

“No, no,” you said, shaking your head. You brought your hand down over his chest, staring at your fingers and you caressed the exposed skin under the V-neck of his shirt. “I just … I dunno. You’re so yummy, part of me does want to stay in this room with you and never come out until we absolutely have to. Plus, it’s so bright out there.”

“Wasn’t it you who said we couldn’t be sex hermits?” he said with a chuckle. You laughed, shaking your head. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to be seen with me?” He stepped back out of your arms, holding his hand to his heart. “Am I that hideous?”

“Oh, shush,” you grumbled, grabbing a shirt from your suitcase and throwing it at him. He caught it and gave you a playful swat on your ass with it. “Sebastian!”

“What?” He took a step forward again. “Seriously, babe. What?”

“I just …” you couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Look at me.” You sighed, looking at him. You swore you’d never get used to how breathtaking his eyes were. They knocked the wind out of you. Every time. “What is it?”

“I’m just kinda … You and I haven’t really gone out much … in the daylight.” Robert’s 4th of July party didn’t count, you told yourself. 

Sebastian got really close to you, pressing his forehead to yours and whispering, “Are you trying to tell me your a vampire? Because,” he dipped his head down so he could bite at your neck playfully. You screeched, hitting his arm and he pulled you tight against his body, running his hands up and down your back. “I’m the one from Romania, remember?” He pressed his lips over where he bit, licking the spot to soothe it. That only made it worse. Or better. You couldn’t decide.

“Sebastian,” you sighed. “I’m just … nervous.”

“About?” he asked.

“Ya know … people seeing us together. And taking photos of us. You said you never liked to be super public with your relationships.”

“That’s true. I’ve never been one to engage in PDA with a girlfriend. But last night, we kinda made out in a crowded karaoke bar. On stage.”

“Did we?” you gasped, covering your mouth. Last night was so fuzzy, but you were remembering that kiss. How could you have forgotten that kiss? “Oh my God. We did!”

“Yeah … it was just a kiss, really. But it was a good kiss.” Your cheeks were beet red. “Awww, baby,” he chuckled, cupping your cheeks in his hands and running his thumbs over them. “That club was full of drunk people. I doubt anyone even noticed,” he said with a smile.

“Right. And it was dark in there so all the other kissing and touching …”

“Definitely unnoticed,” he said with an assuring nod. “We were in a dark corner booth, love.” You nodded.

“Yeah, but going out in the city in the middle of the day …”

“Y/N,” he sighed. “I just … want to be normal with you, you know? Like we were the day we met.” He smiled sweetly at you and you smiled back, reaching your hands up to run through his hair. “I just want to be a couple. In love. In the city I love. Honestly, I go around all the time and hardly ever get noticed.” You gave him a look. “I do! People don’t really care. Do you know how many famous people live in this city?” 

“A lot,” you said. He nodded.

“A lot. I mean, if we were in LA I’d be a little more worried because the paparazzi there are merciless. But we don’t have to worry here. Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” you told him, nodding.

“Love me?” he asked, giving you a little pout that was impossible not to kiss. So you did and he smiled.

“Always,” you told him.

“Good. So … Let me show you around a bit, hmm?”

“Bash, I’ve lived in the city for almost 8 months, you know.”

“I know, but I moved here when I was 12. I bet there’s tons I could show you,” he said, glancing down at your body and nibbling his lip.

“Oh, I’m sure there is,” you said softly, trying to sound as sultry as possible. It must have worked because Sebastian cleared his throat. “Let me put on some clothes and then you can show this poor little Idahoan around.”

“Idahoan?” he asked, squinting at you. 

“Mm-hmm. Although some people just shorten it to ‘ho’.” Sebastian covered his mouth to hide his laugh. “Shush! Romanian.”

“That doesn’t sound nearly as bad as Idahoan,” he teased.

“You’re right. Damn it. It’s even sexy.” He winked at you. “You need to stop. Or no Italian sub for you. Go sit while I finish getting ready.” He pouted, going to sit on the bed. His fingers strummed impatiently on his knee while you went through your things.

“C’mon, I’m starving, babe,” he whined. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” You grabbed a pretty floral skirt that sat high on your waist and came to your mid-thigh and a lavender blouse to go with it that had floral crochet accents on the straps . “Good?”

“You are, as always, a vision,” he said with a smile, standing up and walking over to you to give you a kiss. His stomach made a noise and you giggled. “See? Feed me.”

“Let’s get the birthday boy some food.” You grabbed his hand and your purse and walked out the door.

First stop was to a store around the corner from the hotel to get a blanket and a couple of nice decorative pillows for your little picnic that he said you could keep after because they went perfectly with your apartment. Sebastian was going to buy some wine, but when you made a face he went for some sparkling water instead. 

It was a short subway ride and a few blocks walk to Sal’s Delicatessen from there. Sebastian stayed close to you and every once in a while, his fingers wold brush against yours as you walked, but that was the extent of it. You knew it was because you’d expressed your unease about the whole out in the open thing. You appreciated that he respected your feelings, although that made you only want to kiss him more, damn it. But you refrained. 

“Deja vu,” Sebastian said, grabbing the door to Sal’s and holding it open for you. “After you, beautiful.”

“Why, thank you,” you said, batting your lashes at him. “Got your wallet this time, Mr. Stan?” you asked as you walked passed him, resisting the urge to pat the bulge in his back pocket.

“Right here,” he said, patting it himself. You couldn’t help but look and you bit your lip. Sebastian noticed and he winked at you. “C’mon.”

You took your place in the line, which wasn’t as long as it was the day you two had met, but still pretty long. Instead of Sebastian standing in front of you like he was on that day, he stood right beside you with his shoulder brushing against yours. But other than that, you didn’t touch. “Whatcha thinking?”

“I dunno,” he said, rubbing his stubbled chin. “I mean, I don’t have Paul to recommend anything to me today sooo….”

“Well, I guess you’re S.O.L. then,” you said, looking up at the menu and trying to ignore the adorable face he made at you. “Hmmm. What. Do. I. Want?”

“Oh my God. You’ve got to be kidding me,” a voice groaned from behind you. You and Sebastian both turned around at the same time to find a familiar face and a familiar sweater vest to go with it. A sweater vest in August in New York? You were sweating just looking at the guy.

“Hey, it’s you!” Sebastian exclaimed. “Remember him, Y/N?” His hand moved around your shoulder and, honestly, you didn’t think twice about it.

“Oh, yes. And obviously, he remembers us,” you said under your breath. 

“Please tell me you brought your wallet this time?” the guy said.

“He did. I checked,” you said proudly. Sebastian let out a little chuckle, but sweater-vest wasn’t amused.

“The line,” he said, motioning forward. 

“Right. Sorry,” you winced. You moved up in line and leaned in to Sebastian. “Just as sweet as ever.”

“It’s probably the sweater vest. I mean, it’s July,” he whispered; his nose squishing up in that adorable way that always made you smile. 

“Definitely,” you whispered back. Sebastian’s gaze flickered to your lips before it went back to your eyes and you realized in that moment how much you wanted him to kiss you. As if he heard you, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours for just a moment. When he pulled away, you blinked at him.

“Sorry,” he dropped his arm from around you, and your heart dropped a little with it when he said, “I forgot you don’t want that,” with a sad smile. You wanted to grab his hand and put it back, but then you caught a table of people staring at you two. And another. He wasn’t wearing his baseball cap or sunglasses like he was the day you two met, and you kind of wished he were. Although, admittedly, it still didn’t really hide him. 

Maybe the table was just staring at him because he was gorgeous, you thought for a moment before you noticed one of them snap a picture. Nope. They knew exactly who he was. So did the table beside them. Suddenly, it felt very hot in there. “Are you upset with me?” he asked, pulling you out of your head. You looked over at him and his brow was furrowed and he looked like he was a 5 year-old that was about to get yelled at. You hated making him feel that way more than you hated the way those stares made you feel. 

“No. No, Bash,” you said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “I’m not upset with you, love.” 

“You sure?” 

“Mm hmm. Fine. I’m thinking the Mediterranean sub sounds good today.”

“Hmmm. That does sound good. I’ll get the same.”

You managed to avert the gaze of the onlookers until you were leaving but the smirk on one of the girls faces when Sebastian grabbed your hand made your stomach flip. “Hey … you sure you’re alright?” he asked.

“Yeah. Maybe I’m a bit hungover still. And all the different smells are just messing with my stomach.”

“Do you want to go back to the room?” he asked, but the look in his eyes told you that he really wanted to continue with the day. Who were you to deny him? You shook your head.

“No. I’m good. Now that we’re in the … Well, I was going to say fresh air, but it’s New York so …”

“The fresh urine air?” Sebastian suggested. You made a face and he laughed, pulling you into his side. “C’mon, beautiful. I’ll take you someplace nice.”

He wasn’t kidding. Washington Market Park was quaint and lovely. It was a bit crowded, but that was to be expected on a beautiful Sunday. You managed to find a spot under a tree and Sebastian laid out the blanket and the pillows while you got the food ready. You got some paper plates and cutlery at the deli and unwrapped Sebastian’s sandwich while he poured the sparkling water into plastic champagne flutes. “Keepin it classy,” he said when he picked them out at the store.

“Lunch is served,” you told him, handing him his plate.

“Thank you, beautiful,” he beamed. You sat beside him, placing your plate in your lap. “Looks yummy.”

“It better be. Or you might make me go on a date with you again.”

“Make you?” he exclaimed, leaning back. You nodded, laughing at his fervor. “If I remember correctly, you were pretttyyy eager to go out with me.”

“Oh, you think so?” you asked, leaning into him.

“Mmm-hmm. You definitely wanted me. You were practically drooling.”

“So cocky, Mr. Stan,” you said, tut-tutting him.

“Well, I mean …” he looked down at himself and you nudged him playfully.

“Maybe I was drooling because I wanted the Italian sub and went with the salad instead,” you told him. He shook his head.

“Nah. You wanted a piece of this.”

“Actors,” you groaned, rolling your eyes. “So full of themselves.”

“I’m kidding!””

“Uh huh,” you laughed.

“Honestly! I remember laughing at myself after you left because my hands were sweaty. I was nervous you’d turn me down.”

“Mm hmm. You’re doing that acting thing again,” you said, twirling your pointer finger at him. He grabbed it, shaking his head and bringing you finger to his lips to kiss. His eyes remained glued on yours and you gulped.

“Sorry,” he said, dropping your hand. The look on his face broke your heart and you just wanted to make him smile.

“Don’t be,” you said, leaning in to give him a sweet, chaste kiss. He pulled back, blinking at you. You froze for a moment. “Was … that okay?” The smile teasing at the corners of his mouth gave you a glimmer of hope.

“Of course it’s okay,” he replied, putting his hand on your neck and leaning in to press his lips to yours again; this time a little longer. “Is that okay?”

“Mmm hmm,” you hummed, keeping your eyes closed. “I’m sorry … I know I shouldn’t be so paranoid. I just know how you feel about the whole out-in-the-open thing….”

“I have felt that way,” he said with a nod. “But honestly, it’s too hard not to kiss you.” You couldn’t help but smile at that. “You have the most kissable lips I’ve ever seen,” he said softly, brushing his thumb along your lower lip. “And I’m so in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too,” you sighed, moving your hand into his hair and giving him one more kiss.

“As much as I’d love to keep kissing you … and I would, I’d really love to make out with this sandwich instead,” Sebastian said, bringing his sandwich up to his mouth and taking a big bite before he started chewing.

“Oh my God,” you laughed, shaking your head.

“So good,” he moaned, rolling his eyes back like he often did when you were making him feel really good.

“You’re horrible!” you exclaimed, taking a bite of your sandwich. It was good. Moaning good. And when you moaned, Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Soooo good.”

After you took your time eating your sandwiches and the tarts that Sebastian picked out at the deli for dessert, you rested a bit and watched kids and adults playing in the park. Since it was pretty hot out, you didn’t cuddle really, just laid beside each other, leaning back on your elbows and taking in the scenery. “No better place to people watch than New York,” he told you.

“I dunno … Walt Disney World is pretty great for that,” you told him.

“That’s what Chris says,” he replied. “Evans, I mean.”

“Ah. Big Disney fan, is he?”

“Big is an understatement.”

“Let me guess, he sings ‘Under The Sea’ every time he sees you.”

“About the first half a dozen times,” Sebastian said with a laugh. “But then I got him to stop.”

“How’d you manage that?” you asked.

“Threatened to punch him in his perfect face?” he said nonchalantly. You nudged his leg and he nudged you right back. “Nah, I think the look on my face got him to stop.”

“And what look was that?” you asked. You loved his faces and were curious to see what he’d pull. He made a ridiculous face and you threw your head back, laughing. “I’m sure that worked wonders.”

“Mmm hmm. Hey … want to walk around a bit? I need to walk off this sandwich.” He patted his stomach.

“Oh, please, Mr. Washboard Abs.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“They won’t stay this pretty if I’m not careful,” he told you.

“True. I could use the walk, too.”

“Please, you’re beyond stunning.”

“Shush.” Sebastian got up and helped you up, but he pulled a little too hard and you went right into his arms, slamming into his chest. “Whoa.” Your hands grasped onto his shoulders so you wouldn’t fall back.

“Sorry,” he laughed. “I guess I am kinda strong.”

“Just a bit,” you replied. His hands fell to your waist and you just stared at each other for a moment.

“You okay?” he asked, almost in a whisper. You nodded. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm. I’m good,” you replied, chewing on your bottom lip when you felt his fingertips graze the exposed skin between your skirt and your top. He gulped.

“Just so you know, it is taking everything in my power right now not to shove you against that tree behind you and make out with you until the sun goes down.”

“Good to know,” you said; your voice a little high on account of the fact that you couldn’t breathe. He pulled away, clearing his throat.

“Let’s roll up this blanket here, huh?” he asked, as if he hadn’t just knocked the wind out of you with his sultry voice and his eyes and his lips so close to yours. You shook yourself out of it, helping him clean up.

The rest of the afternoon went by far to quickly. You held hands as you strolled through the park, taking in the community garden, the playgrounds and tennis courts, paying no attention to the dark clouds forming overhead until it was too late. Suddenly, it started pouring.

“AH!” You exclaimed.

“C’mon!” Sebastian ran over to a gazebo a few hundred feet away, pulling you along with him. Other park goers must have noticed the changing sky, because the two of you were the only ones in that part of the park. “You okay?” Sebastian laughed, taking in the sight of you. You must have looked like a drowned rat. He, on the other hand, looked amazing wet.

“Uh-huh,” you laughed, holding your arms out to the side as if that were going to help. Sebastian closed the gap between you, brushing your wet hair out of your face. “Tell me honestly, how horrible do I look right now? Is my mascara running? Can you totally see through my blouse?”

“You look…” Sebastian’s hands moved to either side of your neck as he surveyed your face. A soft smile appeared on his lips. “Stunning.”

“You are such a liar,” you laughed, pushing at his chest. He grabbed your hand, holding it over his heart.

“Tell me I’m lying,” he said. You were about to respond when a thunderclap boomed overhead and you jumped into Sebastian’s arms. “Whoa, whoa. You okay?” he laughed, rubbing your back.

“Yup. Great,” you said, leaning back to look at his face. You opened your mouth to speak when another clap broke through the sky, accompanied by a flash of lightning. “AH!” You buried your face in his neck and Sebastian wrapped his arms around you.

“Not a big fan of storms?” he asked. You shook your head. “I’ve got you.” His hand moved up to cradle your head. “We’re safe here.”

“You sure?” you asked, your voice muffled by the fact that your face was still against his neck.

“Mmm hmm. It’ll pass soon. And then I’ll take you back to the hotel and we can dry off. Sound good?” You nodded, squeezing him tighter when another roll of thunder rumbled. “Would it help if we made out?”

“Sebastian,” you laughed, leaning back to look at him.

“What? There’s nobody around. And it’ll distract you. Plus, you look so…” He looked you up and down and you didn’t wait for him to finish. You grabbed him by the neck and planted one on him. Sebastian’s lips curved up into a smile before he opened his mouth to yours, sliding his tongue in to massage yours in that expert way that made your knees buckle. Thank God he was holding onto you so tight. You moved your hand into his hair, tugging him closer and earning a moan from deep in his throat that vibrated through your entire body. One of his hands stayed at the small of your back, anchoring you to him while his other hand moved up your spine, pressing your chest against his. As the kisses became more lustful and your breathing more staggered, your chests heaved against one anothers. There was so much friction between you that you thought it might dry your clothes. He just felt so damn good against your body and his lips were heaven. And his tongue? God, you couldn’t even think of a word to describe how good that felt. 

You were unsure how many times the thunder clapped while he kissed you, but when you both broke the kiss, desperate for air, you’d noticed that it stopped. “I … I guess it’s safe to go back now?”

“Gimme a sec,” Sebastian said, holding up his finger. He leaned back against the gazebo and you furrowed your brow. Then he nodded down to his pants and you got what he was getting at. The bulge in his pants was undeniable.

“Sorry,” you winced.

“I’m not,” he laughed. “I just … need a sec.”

“Take all the time you need,” you told him.

“Can you like … turn around or something? Because this …” he motioned to you, “is not helping me.”

“Seriously?” You laughed, turning around. “Better?”

“Damn it. No. That’s worse.” You turned back around, throwing your hands up. “Who gave you the right to have such a hot ass?” he asked.

“What are you talking about? This skirt doesn’t show off my ass at all. It’s all flowy.” You shashayed your hips a bit and Sebastian groaned, throwing his head back.

“Are you trying to kill me, babe?” he laughed. You rolled your eyes. “Believe me, your ass looks amazing in that skirt. And your legs …”

“Think of something gross,” you told him. “Like...making out with Sweater Vest.”

“Oh my God. Ew.” He made a face and you giggled at him. “That’s … actually working.”

“I bet he’s a great kisser,” you said, leaning over the side of the gazebo and peering out. It was still drizzling, but no more downpour.

“Oh, yeah. With those tight lips of his? Great kisser.”

“Well, he’s probably good at blow jobs at least.”

“Okay. I’m good to go,” Sebastian said with a nod, grabbing your hand. You threw your head back and laughed. “C’mon. Back to the hotel?”

“Back to the hotel.”


	11. Red

After the two of you were sufficiently dried, Sebastian suggested snuggling up in bed and watching Captain America, which he’d brought on his Firestick. The storm had followed you home, apparently, and every once in a while there was a low roll of thunder, but you were so engrossed in the movie that you didn’t notice.

“I don’t suppose you have that uniform lying around, do you?” you asked, peering up to look at him.

“No,” he laughed. “But, that doesn’t mean I can’t get one.” He leaned in so his lips pressed to your ear and added, “if you’re into that,” before biting down playfully. You elbowed him in the stomach. Lightly, of course. “Hey!”

“Hey, you! I’m watching the movie. Stop it.”

“You started it,” he mumbled, slumping back against the pillows. You ignored him, turning your attention back to the movie. You rested back against his chest and his arms wrapped around you after a thunderbolt boomed through the room. You’d never felt more safe and loved in your entire life.

“Yowza,” you said when Cap became, well, Cap.

“Ahem,” Sebastian said from behind you. You looked back.

“I still love you,” you reassured him.

“Wouldn’t hurt you to say it,” he said with a pout. He was being ridiculous. And kinda cute. But mostly ridiculous. You cupped his jaw, leaning back to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Sebastian.”

“Good,” he said, snuggling against you. “Now, watch the movie! You’re missing it.”

“Jesus,” you groaned.

You didn’t talk again until Cap saved Bucky. “There you are!” you exclaimed. “Oh...are you okay?”

“Just watch,” he said with a little chuckle, wrapping his arms around you a little tighter. You rested your head back on his shoulder, not saying a word until Bucky fell. Even then, you only sniffed. “Baby, you okay?” he asked.

“I know you’re not dead, but that’s … I don’t like seeing that. At all.” You looked back at him, trying to compose yourself but failing miserably. Sebastian paused the movie.

“I’m right here,” he said with a small smile, pulling you in for a kiss. “Right here. It’s just a movie.”

“I know.”

“I suppose if I saw a movie where you died, I’d feel the same way,” he said, nuzzling his cheek against yours. “But you know Bucky’s alive, too.”

“Right. But not really Bucky,” you said. “Right?”

“Kinda?” he said with a shrug. “It’s … complicated.”

“Gotcha. So, I gotta keep watching, then.”

“Well, I’m not in this one anymore, but yeah … I’m in all the other ones. The Cap ones, anyway. And Infinity War, and the next one.”

“You’re not going to tell me what happened to you at the end of Infinity War, are you?” you asked. He shook his head, keeping his lips tight. “Not even if I … kiss it out of you?” you asked, turning your body into his and brushing your lips across his stubbled jaw.

“Nope. Can’t.” He pursed his lips.

“You sure?” you asked, trailing your fingers down his chest and stomach. Sebastian grabbed your hand.

“That’s not fair and you know it,” he said, glaring at you. You would have taken him seriously if there wasn’t a smile teasing to break out on the corners of his perfect lips. You pouted. “Neither is that pout, sweetheart.”

“I just wanna knowww.”

“You haven’t even watched the rest of the movies yet!”

“So, if I watch the rest of these and I’m still dying to know, will you tell me?” you asked.

“If you finish the rest of the movies before May and you’re still dying to know and you get me drunk enough. And you kiss me enough.” You gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled. “Then … maybe. But, you’ll probably be mad that I told you. I really think you should wait until the premiere. Because, honestly, I barely know anything about the movie, myself. I just know where I went because I kinda had to. But I don’t know anything else, really.”

“The premiere?” you asked, blinking up at him. He nodded. “You want me to go with you?”

“I was kinda hoping you would, yeah,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, you don’t have to walk the carpet with me if it makes you nervous, but you can go to the movie with me. And the after party. And believe me, that’s going to be one hell of an after party.”

“Okay,” you said with a smile before pressing your lips to his again. “I’d like that.”

“Good.”

“But first … let’s finish this movie, hmm? It’s so good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. Honestly, if I had watched these when they came out, I probably would have gotten a celebrity crush on you.”

“Not Evans?” he asked. You shook your head, kissing him again.

“You,” you told him. “You’re wonderful.” You looked into his eyes and he smiled at you; his eyes crinkling up in that way they do when he’s truly happy. You were becoming an expert on his smiles now, and that might have been your favorite. He caressed your hair, pulling you in for a long, sweet kiss that took your breath away. “We should finish this, before we get distracted.”

“Right. Movie. No more kissing.” You nodded, turning your body so your back was against his chest again.

After the movie, Sebastian suggested that you order some pizza since it was still nasty outside. You ate pizza in bed, talking and laughing. You wished you could stay like that forever, but unfortunately tomorrow was getting closer and closer and soon you’d be apart from him again. Thank God after that week he’d be back … hopefully for good. 

He told you earlier in the month that he’d managed to get a place in his old building, which was a blissfully short three blocks from yours. You couldn’t wait for the day where you could stop by his place after work for dinner and a movie, although you knew he’d be busy almost every night the next few months with the play. But after that … in between movie shoots, at least. You needed to face reality - this was how your relationship was going to be a lot of the time, even if he technically lived a few minutes away.

“You alright, beautiful?” Sebastian asked, his soft voice pulling you out of your head.

“Huh?”

“You look like your deep in thought. And you look a little upset.” He grabbed your hand. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing,” you said, shaking your head. “Just, thinking about missing you after tonight.”

“I’m going to miss you, too,” he said, leaning in to kiss your cheek. You loved it when he did that. It was so sweet and it made you swoon every time. “But at least I have those pictures of you now to look at every night.”

“Oh.” You couldn’t help the blush that fell upon your cheeks.

“Seriously, Y/N … Those were a more than pleasant surprise. You’re a talented photographer.” You laughed, shaking your head. “No, you are! I mean, it’s easy when the subject is so effortlessly sexy. But that lingerie …” He bit his lip, shaking his head and licking his lips.

“You know, I brought some of it with me,” you told him, looking up at him through your lashes. His jaw dropped. “Which one was your favorite?” you asked.

“The red,” he blurted out. You giggled at the quickness of his response. “The red,” he repeated with a nod.

“Hmmm …” you crawled out of the bed as seductively as possible. Even though you didn’t really look sexy in his baggy t-shirt and some pajama shorts, Sebastian groaned. You looked back over your shoulder and he reached out for you, practically falling off the bed as you stepped out of his reach. “I’m going to go change into something less comfortable,” you said, lifting up your shirt to reveal your stomach. Sebastian fell onto his back, groaning louder. “Be right back.”

You grabbed your suitcase and took it with you, not wanting to reveal to him which one you were going to try on. The red one was definitely the sexiest and since that one was the obvious favorite, you decided not to deny him. It was his birthday weekend, after all. You stripped out of your clothes and pulled it on. The bodice was so small and tight that your breasts practically spilled out. The cherry-red silk was so soft, and the lace accents that gave a little peak of your skin beneath were definitely eye-catching. And the silk and lace thong that went along with it really put the cherry on top. You’d never really worn a thong before this, but you thought that you could definitely get used to it.

Not wanting to keep him waiting too long, you quickly brushed your hair out and styled it. It looked surprisingly okay seeing as you had been caught in a rainstorm a few hours before. It was soft and silky, flowing down around one shoulder. You put a dab of lip balm on your lips and pinched your cheeks to give yourself a little blush, although you were certain that when Sebastian saw you in that, you’d turn nearly the same color as the teddy. 

“Babe, I’m dying out here,” Sebastian called. You heard low music playing and it sounded like some sexy r&b. You looked at yourself in the mirror, flattening the fabric against your stomach. You weren’t sure why, but you were a little nervous. It must have been because besides taking those pictures, you’d never worn anything this sexy in your life and you really wanted him to like the real thing even more than the pictures. Real life had no editing, after all and you weren’t wearing nearly as much make-up as you were in the photos. But you still felt pretty sexy. After taking a deep breath, you opened the door. 

Sebastian was sitting at the foot of the bed in just his boxer-briefs with his feet tapping impatiently on the floor, looking out the window, but as soon as the door creaked open his gaze snapped over to you. His eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head, like one of those old Tex Avery cartoons. He said something, but it wasn’t in English.

“What was that?” you asked, slowly walking towards him.

“Oh. I didn’t speak English just then, did I?” he said, scratching his beard. You shook your head. “I said holy shit.”

“Oh. That’s a good holy shit, I hope?” you asked. He nodded fiercely. “Good,” you breathed out. The look on his face replaced all the nerves you were feeling with newfound confidence, although your cheeks still felt a bit warm. He was looking at you like you were a masterpiece that he was in complete awe of.

“You look … I can’t think of any words in any language to describe it,” he said softly, staring up at you as you stepped in between his legs. His hands came up to your hips; his fingers moving over the silk. He bit his lip, staring up at you. He looked good enough to eat, sitting there like that. And you were ravenous. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” you whispered, leaning in to brush your lips over his cheek. You wrapped your arm around his neck, moving your fingers to rake through his hair as you moved your hips, grinding against him nice and slow. Sebastian hissed, his hands going straight to your ass. His eyes flickered with lust when his hands touched your bare ass. One hand moved in between your cheeks, feeling the silk string between them.

“Jesus, baby. I didn’t know the panties were a thong.” He looked like he was going to lose his mind and it made you blissfully happy.

“You like that?” you asked, moving against him again. The bulge hitting you in the perfect spot gave you your answer. You bit back a moan, grinding a little deeper against his hard-on. He threw his head back and you took the opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking on his warm, soft skin. He moaned, squeezing your ass with both hands. You wanted to squeal with delight, but you were having too much fun driving him crazy to let him know that you were going crazy, too. “Hmm?” you hummed against his skin, moving your free hand down his stomach and feeling his abs flex as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” he gasped when your nails scratched at his skin. “Yes. I fucking love it,” he said, burying his face in your neck before his lips started kissing down to your ample cleavage. You leaned back, both hands moving into his hair now, holding onto him for dear life while his tongue and lips explored every inch of exposed cleavage. His hands groped your bare backside, moving perfectly with the grind of your hips. “Jesus, baby,” he breathed against your tits, “you’re gonna make me come in my boxers if you keep moving like that.” You stilled and he groaned. “Don’t stop.”

“But, Bash, you don’t wanna come yet, do you?” you asked, leaning back to pout at him. Your breath hitched in your chest when you saw the state of the man sitting beneath you. His hair was a ruffled, sexy mess. His cheeks were flushed. His lips, pink and wet and perfect. They were parted just slightly as he tried to catch his breath. And his eyes … you’d never seen them that dark. He looked like he was seconds away from grabbing you, tossing you on the bed and fucking you to death and, honestly, you wanted him to. But this … this was so much fun. Even though he was touching you and kissing you and driving you mad, you were completely in control and you both knew it. 

“I can come over and over again, with you looking like that,” he told you, moving his hands up over your silk-covered waist, staring at you like you were everything he could ever desire. So much for being in control.

“Bash,” you whimpered, grabbing his neck and kissing him roughly. He balled the silk up into his fist, pulling you closer and licking at your tongue with a lust that could only be described as hedonistic. It was so intoxicating that you nearly forgot how to breath and had to break the kiss, your chest heaving against his as you both caught your breathe.

“Baby,” he muttered, his voice low and dripping with sex. “You look amazing. I mean, you always look beautiful, but this is ...” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“The red is still your favorite?” you asked breathlessly.

“Oh, Absofuckinglutely,” he said with a wicked smile. Maybe that was your favorite smile. It definitely did things to your panties - that’s for sure. “You’re gonna keep that on the entire time I’m fucking you tonight.”

“Okay,” you whimpered, biting your lip. Sebastian bunched the silk into his hand again, lifting it up to expose your ass. He looked over your shoulder at it, groaning in appreciation as his hand moved over your soft skin.

“This thong, baby … it does things to me,” he mumbled against your shoulder. Before you had a chance to respond, he gave your ass a slap and you gasped, jumping in his lap. He leaned back, looking at your face to gage your reaction. He must have liked what he saw, because his smile widened as his palm soothed over your skin. He was in control now, and you gladly gave it to him.

“Did I hurt you, baby?” he asked, kissing your chin before gently grazing his teeth against it. 

“No,” you breathed. One hand moved to his chest while the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He spanked you again and you jumped again, bouncing against his cock and earning a sultry moan from both of you. “Again,” you demanded, but it was more like you were begging for it. He smiled, his eyes searing into yours as his hand came down on your ass again. “Ah!” That one stung a bit, but his hand soothed it right away.

“I’m sorry. Too hard?” he asked. He sounded sincere, although there was a little tease laced in there that made your toes tingle. You shook your head, giving him doe eyes. “No?”

“No,” you told him, clawing lightly at his chest. He sucked in a breath and you smiled, leaning in to kiss him slowly, moving your body up against his in sync with your lips and your tongue. You tugged on his bottom lip a bit as you pulled away and when you let go, he pressed his forehead to yours, clenching his jaw like he was holding back. “Spank me again, Bash,” you said. 

“You sure?” he gulped. You nodded before giving him a short, teasing kiss. When you broke the kiss, your lips hovered as if you were going in for another. But instead you whispered,

“It makes me so wet.”

“Fuck. Come here.” He grabbed you, throwing you over his lap and flipping the silk teddy up to expose your ass. You shrieked, but not out of fear. It was out of pure excitement. “I need to watch your perfect ass bounce under my hand,” he said, groping you roughly.

“Do it,” you mewled, arching your back and pressing your ass against his hand. “Spank me.” He did, bringing his hand down on you hard, but not too hard. The sting was perfect and you could have sworn he was stroking your pussy at the same time, even though his hand was nowhere near it. One hand held you down while the other soothed the pink, sensitive skin of your ass. 

“God damn, Y/N. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?”

“Mmm hmm,” you said, feeling his cock press into your lower stomach. You wanted to grab it, but his grip on you was too tight and you couldn’t move. “You want to spank me again?” you asked, looking back at him. He licked his lips, leaning over and grabbing your neck, holding you there so he could kiss you. You pushed yourself up on your arms to support yourself, although you were shaking so much that you weren’t sure how long you could hold it. As his tongue slid over yours, his hand moved over your ass, teasing you. As soon as his lips left yours, he brought his hand down on you again and you gasped, bucking up against his body. 

“So fucking hot,” he growled, grabbing you and kissing you again. You whimpered into his mouth. “Is this what you want, baby?” he asked, giving you another teasing, light spank.

“Harder,” you begged. He smiled and you swore, you almost came right there. And then he swatted you again, nice and hard. Twice. You moaned loudly, and when his hand came down to soothe you, it kept moving down in between your legs to the soaked silk covering your pussy. When his fingers pressed into the fabric, you bit down on your hand to keep from screaming. Your entire body was buzzing like mad. You had no idea this would be so insanely hot and that you would be on the brink of orgasm before he even touched you.

“Fuuuccckkk, you’re soaked,” he growled, pulling the fabric back so he could feel you dripping for him. You bawled the bedsheet up in your fist, arching your back and pushing against him. “So needy,” he teased, but his voice was shaking and you knew he needed it, too.

“Bash,” you said pleadingly, begging him to touch your clit. His fingers brushed right below it, but he didn’t touch it. Instead, he slid two fingers inside of you, curling one of them up to tease your g-spot while the other stroked your cervix. “Oh my God!”

“You’re gonna come, aren’t you?” he asked, pumping his fingers in and out of you.

“Yes. Yes.” You were so focused on his fingers that you didn’t expect his other hand to give you a little smack and fuck, that did it. Your vision went blurry and you couldn’t breath. Your entire body shuddered on top of him.

“God, I love watching you come,” he growled, pumping his fingers harder and faster as his hand pulled your hair back so he could look at your face. “Think you can do it again for me, beautiful?”

“I...I …” you were about to say you couldn’t, but then it hit you again, just as strong if not stronger. “Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” you chanted breathlessly. It was too much. He was too much. If he kept going, you were sure you were going to pass out from overstimulation. “Bash, stop.” He stopped immediately, pulling pulling his fingers out. “Oh...my God.” You slumped over his lap, your cheek pressed into the mattress.

“Shit. Baby, are you okay?” he pulled you up into his arms, sitting you in his lap. It stung a bit, but all the other sensations flowing through your body numbed you. “Y/N…” He caressed your face.

“Sebastian…” You stared into his eyes, running your fingers through his hair.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He gulped, looking down as if he were ashamed. You had to show him that there was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of and that what he just did to you was the most erotic experience if your life. You grabbed his chin, lifting his gaze to yours. His brow furrowed.

“Sebastian… that was amazing,” you breathed. His frown turned into a smile. “Absolutely ...I … I don’t even know. Amazing doesn’t do it justice. It was mind-blowing. I’ve never…” you pressed your forehead to his, shaking your head. “I don’t think I’ve ever come like that before. My entire body …” You closed your eyes, licking your lips, “It’s still buzzing like mad, Bash.”

“Yeah?” he asked. You nodded.

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel less guilty?” His face got all scrunched in that adorable way that made you swoon.

“You just gave me the most intense double-orgasm of my life,” you said with a laugh. “You have nothing to feel guilty about.” His cheeks turned bright pink. “It felt so good, baby,” you said with a smile. “I only hope I can repay you one day.”

“Believe me, sweetheart, that was just as good for me as it was for you.”

“I don’t think so,” you said, shaking your head. He nodded. “Nu-uh. Did you have a double orgasm? Nope.”

“Yeah, but I came dangerously close to coming without you even touching me,” he said, stroking your back. “Honestly, I’m afraid that as soon as I get inside of you, I’m gonna last like five seconds. I am so...so turned on.” You wiggled on top of him a bit and he stilled you, clenching his jaw and shaking his head. “Don’t.”

“What’re ya gonna do? Spank me?” You asked innocently.

“No. I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress. That’s what I’m gonna do,” he said; his voice dripping with lust. He grabbed you, throwing you onto the mattress. You squealed with delight, smiling up at him. He wasn’t smiling. Your eyes scanned his body, noticing the wet spot on his boxers. He wasn’t kidding. He needed you. Now. And you wanted to give him everything he needed.

“I guess I should take this off, then?” you asked, pulling your thong down your thighs. Sebastian nodded, grabbing it and pulling it down faster that you, flinging it to the side before he stripped out of his boxers. The tip of his cock glistened with pre-cum and you couldn’t help but lick your lips. You widened your legs, putting yourself completely on display for him. He accepted your silent invitation, moving in between your legs and pushing inside of you hard and fast. His eagerness mixed with your overstimulated body made you cry out. He stilled immediately. You loved that he cared about you so much that he’d put your feelings above his sexual pleasure, but honestly, it felt so good. And you wanted more of it. And you knew he needed more. He was shaking. “Don’t stop,” you gasped, grabbing his ass and urging him to go deeper.

“Fuckkkk,” he groaned, pushing all the way in.

“Ah!” You exclaimed, throwing your head back. “So deep,” you whimpered. “So good.” You ran your fingers over his stubble, pulling his gaze to yours. “I want you to fuck me hard, Bash.” The flicker in his eyes made you clench around his cock and you both felt it. That snapped something inside of him and he grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head with one hand while his other supported his weight by your head as he started thrusting inside of you hard and fast. He’d never fucked you that hard and honestly, it was almost too much. But it felt so damn good. And he was losing his mind. “Oh. My. God!”

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” He growled through gritted teeth. “Baby, I’m so close.” He muttered something in Romanian, but you were too distracted by his relentless, jackhammer thrusts to ask him what he said. His big hand squeezed your wrists together and as good as it felt, you were desperate to touch him. To feel his heart pound under his chiseled chest. To feel his strong back muscles flex as his cock filled you to the brim with every perfect stroke inside of you. To hold his stubbled jaw and kiss him, letting his warm, sweet breath fill your lungs. As if he could read your mind, he let go, allowing you to grab at his back, scratching him with your nails. “Fuccckkk, baby. I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Bash,” you urged, bucking up against him. “I need to feel your cum inside of me.” You watched in awe as his orgasm swept over him, contorting his beautiful face in sinful pleasure.

“Oh, God,” he moaned, thrusting up inside of you three more times before his body stilled. You held him close, stroking his back as he came down from his high. “Shit, Y/N...holy shit.” He turned his head to face you, kissing your cheek. 

“That was so good, baby,” you told him, smiling at him. He pulled out, moving onto his back and bringing you with him. “So good.”

“But you didn’t …”

“This wasn’t about me,” you replied, stroking his face lovingly. “Plus, you just gave me two, so two,” you pointed to yourself, “one,” you pointed to him.

“But you always come during sex,” he said. He looked sincerely disappointed in himself.

“Sebastian.” You cupped his cheek. “Just because I didn’t come doesn’t mean I didn’t love it. I love watching you lose yourself inside of me. I just need some recovery time after what you just did to me.” You giggled and he shook his head, smiling slightly. “Seriously, Bash. The spanking … that’s gonna have to happen again.”

“I’ve never really done that before,” he confessed. You were surprised, because he seemed like a very sexual person and he’d made it very clear that he loved your ass and you assumed he’d loved asses before yours. 

“Really?” you asked. He shook his head.

“I guess I never felt … I dunno,” he shrugged. “I’ve never felt …. Safe enough, I guess? To let go like that.”

“You make me feel so safe,” you told him, kissing his lips softly. “I mean, I’ve thought about getting spanked before, but I’ve never acted on it because it never felt … I just …” you shrugged. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said, smiling against your lips. “I love you so much.” He kissed you slowly, wrapping his arms around you and holding you to his sweat-slicked chest. Soon, the two of you were full-on making out. Your limbs were tangled together and the delicious friction between your naked bodies was making you so hot for him. He kissed down your neck and back up again, mumbling, “I want you to sit on my face,” before kissing you hard.

“Bash,” you whimpered. You wanted that, too. So desperately. You kissed him back to show how much you did and when you pulled back, he smiled.

“Will you?” he asked. You nodded, pushing him onto his back. He moved up to his head was on the pillow and you followed, straddling his chest and sitting. “Ever done this before?” he asked, stroking your thighs. Your pussy was right in front of him, but he was looking up into your eyes. You shook your head. “In my dreams, you have,” he said with a smile. “Lots.”

“Was I good?” you asked, flipping your hair back behind your shoulder. 

“Uh-huh,” he said with a nod. “You got me real messy, too.” You bit your lip to hold back a moan and he smiled, patting your thighs. “C’mon, baby. I need to taste you.” You pushed yourself up on your knees, moving up to straddle his head. “God, I feel the heat radiating off of you, beautiful,” he said; his voice thick with desire. “Come down on me,” he told you. You lowered yourself down so your pussy hovered just above his lips. Just his breath hitting you was enough to make you shudder. “Perfect,” he whispered before giving you a teasing lick along your slit.

“Fuck,” you muttered, grabbing the headboard with one hand while the other moved through his hair. You could barely see him past your chest, but you felt him smile against you as he licked you again, deeper this time. His tongue lingered on your clit, pressing hard against it. “Baby.”

“Time for you to move, baby,” he said. “Grind that pretty pussy all over my mouth.” Hearing those words coming from him emboldened you. You grabbed the headboard with both hands for support, moving your hips in a slow circle on top of him. “Fuck, yes. Just like that,” he muttered against your pussy. You did it again, throwing your head back in ecstasy when his tongue hit all the places you absolutely needed him over and over. And when his hand grabbed your ass, you kinda lost it, grabbing his hair and thrusting into his mouth. He growled loudly and the vibration drove you mad.

“Ah! Bash, I’m coming. I’m coming, I’m coming,” you cried, listening to him suck up all your juices as you grinded on his tongue. “Oh!’ You pulled away, unsure if you could take one second more. 

“Don’t. Don’t go,” he said, pulling you back down and licking you lazily. 

“Bash, I….I…. Oh, God, that’s good.” You leaned back to plant your hand on his stomach, but your hand came down on his cock. He moaned against you, twitching under your hand. “I need you,” you sighed. He hummed in agreement. “In my mouth. Now. Let me turn around.”

“You mean …” he asked when you backed away. He licked his lips and you moaned at the sight of your arousal glistening on his stubble. You nodded. “Turn around,” he said, patting your ass. You did and as soon as you were over him, he pulled you back down, devouring your pussy so perfectly that you weren’t sure if you could focus on his cock. But you had to. You were desperate for it.

“God, I need your cock,” you mewled. Sebastian’s hands gripped you tight at your words and when you took him in your mouth, he moaned loudly against your pussy. “So yummy,” you told him, sucking hard on the tip and letting your spit drip down, getting him nice and wet so you could stroke the base with your hand while your mouth and tongue worked him for you don’t even know how long. It was all such a blur of giving and receiving pleasure. Soon, he started throbbing against your tongue and you could feel the thick vein on the underside pulsating, begging for release. “You wanna come, baby?” you asked him.

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed. You shuddered from the vibration against your clit.

“Oh my God,” you gasped. “Your mouth is so ..” You decided that actions spoke louder than words, so you tried to show him just how good he was making you feel. You took him deep in your throat, cupping his balls and pumping your lips over his hard, thick length.

“Fucckkk, I’m gonna come,” he warned. You nodded, ready to take everything he gave you. “Come with me,” he said before devouring you again, sucking on your clit and shaking his head against you. If you could, you would have screamed from pleasure but all you could do was suck. You pulled him out so just the tip was in your mouth, sucking hard and stroking him with your hand as jets of hot, white cum coated your tongue. You swallowed everything he gave you as he brought you to orgasm again, shaking on top of him. 

“Sebastian,” you whimpered as soon as he left your mouth. He gave you a kiss down there and just that gentle touch of his lips sent an aftershock through your body. He soothed you with his hands on your thighs and back.

“Come here,” he said. You climbed off of him, turning around and falling onto the bed beside him.

“I don’t think I can move,” you said with a giggle. “That was so…”

“Yes, it was,” he said with a laugh, turning his body into yours, stroking your back with a featherlight touch that seared you through the silk of your teddy. “That was definitely better than all the dreams I’ve had about you combined.”

“Yeah?” you asked, looking over at him.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never dreamt about 69 with you.”

“No? I have,” you told him plainly. His eyes widened in shock.

“Seriously?” 

“Mmm hmm .. I may have even fantasized about sucking you off at work a few times,” you said, biting your index finger and batting your lashes at him.

“God, I’m getting hard already,” he laughed, nuzzling your neck. “What are you doing to me?”

“Hopefully at least a fraction of what you do to me,” you told him. He pulled back, staring at you.

“You really don’t know, do you?” he asked, brushing your hair back. You blinked at him. “You have no idea how much you wreck me, Y/N. From the moment you said yes to coming up to my hotel room that first night, you’ve blown my mind every single time. I mean, letting me fuck you in front of the mirror the second day we met?”

“I don’t know what came over me. You just make me feel so …” you licked your lips, “ravenous.”

“God, you’ve completely ruined me for other women.”

“Well, I hope so!” you said. Sebastian pulled you closer, nuzzling your nose. “I know for a fact that no man has ever or will ever make me come like you do.”

“No other man is ever going to make you come,” he said roughly, pulling you tight against his body. He stared into your eyes, bringing the back of his knuckles to brush against your cheeks like they did that first night. Your heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment and then he whispered, “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” you whispered right before his lips captured yours in a searing kiss. You could taste yourself on him and he definitely tasted himself with the way he licked into your mouth and soon there were no words between you. He pulled you on top of him and you took his hard length in your hand, guiding it to your aching core. “You’re mine,” you told him.

“I’m completely yours,” he sighed as you took him inside of you. You moaned in unison, feeling him bottom out. “Show me who I belong to,” he told you, taking his hands to your waist over the red silk. You started moving, grinding nice and slow on him. “God, that’s it.” He threw his head back for a moment, only to flick it back so he could look up at you. “Show me, baby.”

“You’re so deep,” you whined, placing your hands on his hard abdomen as you circled your hips. “Feels so good.”

“You’re an angel,” he told you, staring up at you with so much love and adoration and lust in his eyes that it took the breath right out of you. He looked heavenly, too, laying there beneath you. If you thought he’d looked good earlier when you were straddling him at the foot of the bed, this blew that out of the water. You were certain he’d never looked more gorgeous than he did right at that moment. “Baby, come here,” he pleaded, pulling you down for a kiss. The silk of your teddy brushed against his skin and you felt him shudder. “So amazing,” he said softly, stroking your back and kissing you through his endless praise as you rode him to a simultaneous orgasm. When you finished, he held you on top of him. “I don’t want to leave.”

“It’s only midnight, baby,” you said, kissing him. “You don’t have to leave yet.”

“No, I mean I don’t want to leave your body. Don’t go,” he said, kissing all over your face. “Don’t go.”

“But-”

“Don’t go,” he repeated, kissing you slowly and moving his hands into your hair.

“I won’t,” you mumbled against his lips. He smiled and you kissed the corner of his mouth. “But we can’t really go again …”

“Keep kissing me,” he said. “You have no idea how hard you can make me with just a kiss, Y/N.”

“Oh,” you sighed, dipping your tongue into his mouth and earning a low, humming moan from him. “Like that?” you asked, smiling down at him.

“Yes. Just like that,” he said, sliding his tongue into your mouth slowly, making your inner walls squeeze his semi-hard cock inside of you. “You like that, hmm?” he teased, licking at your bottom lip. 

“Uh-huh,” you mewled before attacking him again. Soon, he was rock-hard inside of you. “God, you have amazing stamina, you know that? You’re going to wear me out.”

“I hope not, sweetheart. It’s only midnight, after all.”

“Yes, and we’ve been fucking for five hours!”

“Think you can take five more?” he said with that wicked grin again. You let out a breath, bringing your head to his chest and shaking it against him. “No?” he chuckled, rubbing your back.

“No, I can barely take this, Bash. You’re so … so …. God, you’re wrecking me, baby.” You pressed your lips to his chest.

“We can take a little nap after this one, then.” He kissed your hair.

“A nap?” you giggled. “Bash …”

“Alright,” he sighed, giving your hair a kiss. “You can sleep. We have our whole lives to fuck through the night, anyway.”

“Mmm hmm,” you told him. “Can you be on top? My thighs are killing me.”

“Yes. And I’ll go slow.” How did he know you were going to ask that? He turned you over, going nice and slow and giving you one more warm, wonderful orgasm before you fell asleep in his arms, completely exhausted.


End file.
